Goal!
by Aly-Cooper
Summary: As a first-year freshman in highschool trying out and making the soccer team was a huge accomplishment for Roxas, but now their school is faced by their all-time rivals,but this time instead of on the field,this time they're in the school!:AkuRoku: Hiatus
1. Flashback

Hello all! This random idea just popped into my head after soccer practice and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I know soccer can get a little repetative sometimes, so when they play the games I'll speed them up for your sakes.(as well as my own and my poor, poor fingers TT)

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Main- AkuRoku, Minor- SoKai, other ones that I may put in as the story goes along

**Summary**: As a first-year freshman in highschool trying out and making the soccer team was a huge accomplishment for Roxas, but now their school is faced by their all-time rivals, but this time instead of on the field, this time they're in the school!

Enough of my ramblings now. Ficcy time!

Flashback

_"All right! Here's the deal guys, we're gonna go in there and play our best. Have fun! Its a game, that's what we do in games. Here are the positions. Roxas, you're in net. Tidus and Riku, you're our forwards. Sora, Kairi and Olette, defense. Decide the rest amongst yourselves, okay? I want a game to remember against these guys!" barked the trainer and coach for the Paopu Highschool co-ed soccer team, Squall "Leon" Leonhart._

_"Lets do this guys!" Encouraged a lunar silver-haired boy near the front of the circle of teens. "We'll start off this season with a win! Lets make the ones, including myself, going into Paopu High something to be proud of!"_

_Many cheers followed after that along with a "You tell 'em Riku!" and a "Yeah! C'mon, lets get going out there!". Leon looked around at his team with a nod as they all stuck a hand into the middle of the circle._

_"C'mon Roxas!" a brunette called over to a spikey haired blonde boy who was pulling his goalie gloves over his hands._

_"Coming!" he shouted back and hurriedly made it over sticking his own hand into the mix. Leon then put his in as he nodded over at one of the girls, a red haired girl named Kairi, to start off the cheer for the team._

_"Ready? One, two, three," Kairi counted off until everyone then shouted as one._

_"COUGARS!"_

_Something familiar was coming from the other team, except for the cougars being shouted it was a different name._

_"Lets go Wolves! Lets go!" chanted the other team which were in black and white uniforms while the Paopu High soccer teams' uniforms were blue and green._

_After staring a second Roxas's concentration was broken by Leon's shouting of, "Roxas and Sora, you're captains for this game! Go on up to the ref! Hurry up!"_

_The blonde teen could only nod at his coach as he ran up to the referee with the spikey haired brunette. The referee looked at both boys once before looking over at the other team as two other boys came over at a fast-walk pace._

_Roxas looked over both boys carefully noting things that could probably be used for further use during the game. From what Roxas could tell the first boy had quite the taste in hairstyles as it looked mullet-mohawkish and liked some music as he was humming a tune to himself. He seemed like a goof-off to Roxas, but he reminded himself that looks could be decieving and kept the thought hidden._

_It was the second boy who surprised Roxas the most, and it wasn't that he was probably taller than the referee, it was his hair. Even from the other side of the field you could see those spikes jutting out, more even so because of the bright firetruck red color which was tied up in a ponytail-like style._

_The two then were facing Roxas and Sora, the red haired guy in front of Roxas( not to mention towering over him) and the dirty blonde haired dude in front of Sora(while still humming the tune). Holding out his hand Roxas felt the other guy grip it tightly as they shook hands and introduced each other and felt a little twinge in his chest. "Roxas." he said quickly, but not too quickly so nobody could understand what he'd said._

_"Axel." The name smoothly came out of the redhead's mouth then added a bit cockily," Got it memorized?" He tapped his head with his other hand as if to give emphasis to his words. Roxas could only nod with an annoyed frown before thinking, 'That was annoying. I already got his name, does he have to say that stupid phrase like its his catchphrase or something? God.'_

_Sora and the blonde haired guy now known as Demyx did the same although Roxas only paid enough attention to them catch the other guy's name as they introduced themselves after Roxas and Axel did and that Sora was much more relaxed._

_"Alright, you guys are the Home team so the Away team gets to call it." the ref said with a nod to Roxas and Sora, it was a girl for you could tell from the sweet tone of voice, pulling a coin from her pocket. "Alright. Call it, heads or tails."_

_Now as if speaking on instinct Axel called out instantly," Heads." before his partner could react to what was just going on since he'd been distracted with his tune._

_As luck would have it, the coin ended up on heads. "Alright, Away team has the ball. Which side do you want?" the question was directed at Roxas._

_"The side we're on." the blonde teen replied before running over to the goalie box, what had caused him to do that? 'Focus,' he told himself, 'No time for screw-ups today!'_

_Axel had watched the blonde boy he now knew as Roxas go over to the goal with a smile. "Huh." he said quietly to himself as he walked over to the center of the field as the center forward position._

_The right forward then joined him in the center, it was a girl with stunning yellow-blonde hair with two strands on each side of her face that came over her head like antenneas that Axel and his friend Demyx would often tease her about. "'Huh' what Axel? We don't have time for your thinking on other things, we need to crush these kiddies into the grass we walk on. So snap out of it." As if to prove her point she snapped her fingers twice in front of Axel's face making him instictively move back a bit._

_"Its nothing like that Larx. Just thinking on the game, that's all." he reassured her with his trademark smirk._

_"It better be." she muttered dangerously at the same time the whistle blew to start the game, making the threat go unheard._

_The game then continued onwards with a series of fakes, sprints and finally a breakaway. All the forwards had been passed and were desperately trying to keep up with the long-legged redhead who was eating up the turf in large strides. There was only one defender left, the red-haired center defender Kairi, and Axel smirked as she came at him._

_Time seemed to slow down for a second before the ball was suddenly past Kairi and headed towards the goal where Roxas was. The blonde teen blinked and then processed that Axel had used a croif manuver to pull the ball backwards then skim around Kairi through his mind._

_Bracing himself the blonde teen watched Axel come towards him as he saw the redhead move over to one side then the other as if tempting Roxas to come out of the net and kick the ball away. He was smarter than that and stayed put, knowing that the forward could fake a move around him easily enough if he was given the right conditions. His cobalt colored eyes darted from one end of the goal to the next judging the distance it would take to leap to one side and the other._

_Turning his attention back to Axel he found that the redhead had kicked the ball and was following it up at a rapid pace with a blonde girl behind him in hot pursuit. Jumping to the left with both hands outstretched Roxas felt the ball and seized it while pulling it to his chest as he fell down to the ground. Axel saw that the keeper, or Roxas had caught it and smiled a bit thinking to himself, 'He's got some quick reflexes on 'em.' It was after that thought he found he was too close to the goal to stop himself and go the other way and managed only to trip over Roxas and stumble on the other side of him a second after the blonde teen had landed._

_Feeling something run into him and land behind him Roxas figured someone had tripped as an immediate thought. Turning his head to look he found he was correct and saw Axel in the goal stumbling for balance, but then regained it smoothly. Taking the opportunity the teen leaped to his feet and running to the edge of the goal box threw the ball to Riku who was at the center line and open, waiting for the ball. He felt a swoosh of air next to him and found the redhead had now started to run back towards the center line._

_After a few more changing of people from both teams it was past half-time and into the last two minutes of the second half. The Wolves had scored one goal while the Cougars had none. Roxas had been trying to deflect the goal off his hand with a punch, but had missed and it bounced off the goal post and into the goal although if it had been a little off to the side it would've either gone out or across the goal._

_As the clock was running near the scoreboard on the outdoor field the teen couldn't help, but feel a tension between himself and all of his teammates. They needed to score, and they needed to do it in the next minute and a half. "Go guys! Pressure them! Turn Sora, you've got Tidus up front!" Roxas yelled from back by the goal to up front._

_Sora had followed Roxas's instuctions passing the ball to Tidus who faked out the defender there who had an eyepatch, of all things that could be strange, and headed towards the open goal. Pulling back his foot he shot at the far lower left corner from his side on the right._

_It bounced off the post just as the buzzer for the game to end went off. The Cougars drooped as the spectators from the Wolves's side cheered in an uproar. The Cougar fans clapped politely, but exited without another thought as parents of some of the Cougar players stepped out from the stands to pick up their kids._

_Both teams lined up at the center line then, with the goal keepers at front, and stepped towards each other slapping the other teams's hands while saying "Good Game" to each other as they walked by._

_Afterwards Leon gave a short meeting of how 'don't take the loss too seriously' and 'there'll be other games' and 'It was really close! You guys should be proud of yourselves'. Then there was him saying that practice would start the day after tomorrow right after the first day of school. After that the team broke up the meeting and went to their parents or cars to go home except for Roxas, Sora and Riku since they lived close to the soccer field and the school._

_Walking back to his soccer bag Roxas found there was a note pinned to it of paper that looked to be from an agenda book of some sort. "A note?" he said to himself un-pinning it he read it to himself carefully._

_Dear Roxy,_

_ That was some game you played, I'm impressed, seriously. I'll be sure to catch you around sometime._

_The writing was hurried and Roxas could barely make out the curly cursive scrawl, but did it anyway. Scowling as he read the note once more he said harshly," Roxy?"_

_Rolling his eyes a bit folded up the paper and sighed sticking it in his bag side pocket before getting up and leaving the field before wondering who wrote the note._

_'Maybe it was some girl from the stands or something. From being around Kairi she usually tends to make up weird (and sometimes stupid) and annoying nicknames.' he thought before walking up to his door and closing it behind him before he noticed that the bus that was taking the other highschool, their their rivals from Hollow Bastion Highschool, had just gone by his house._

_But the one thing he didn't notice was that there was one particular person on that bus watching him as he went inside._

A-N

Okay time to run off the things I do not own. I don't own any of the characters, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, the game of soccer, the kewl soccer ball used in this fic, Roxas's goalie gloves, the uniforms, or...wait, I've lost track now. Great... -sighs- I don't own anything okay! -sniffs-

Next chapter is when the story really starts, kaykay? This is more of a flashback to a past event type-thing. Stay tuned for more as the randomness is about to unfold. Yay.

Also, just cause I'm starting this one too doesn't mean I'll neglect from my other stories. Those'll still be in progress with this one, I swear!

Well that's it. Au revoir! ( yay, I take french! )

Kiesha & Kiaxshe (otherwise known as Aly-Cooper)


	2. Rivals Clash

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: AkuRoku-main, SoKai-minor/side, Namixas-onesided/minor, Larxel-onesided/minor and others in which I may choose to put in later in the story

**Summary**: As a new first-year freshman in highschool making the soccer team was a big accomplishment for Roxas, but now they're faced by their all-time rivals, but instead of being on the field, they're in the school!

Well I decided I'd stop being lazy for a change and put up this new chapter and finish the other one for TSBTS. Even though this has a plot it may stray often from it, so expect the unexpected at times! - That's all, so I'd better start the chapter now. Enjoy!

Rivals Clash

Getting up and around the house shouldn't be so hard right? Maybe he should've stretched himself out more after practice was done or maybe he wouldn't have those bruises from the bombardment of soccer balls during the last game. Sure he had padding for it, but that was only there to prevent serious injury and that didn't stop it from bruising and on top of that it was the first day of school. Highschool soccer season always started early thank god, so at least Roxas knew some people around here. Right?

These thoughts were going through Roxas's head as he walked carefully down the stairs. "Why does my room have to be upstairs of all places?" he sighed, if he complained too much about it his mother would just turn on him and say things like 'See? I told you that you needed to get more in shape for the soccer season' or 'Leon pushed you guys hard yesterday didn't he? Want some ice or something?' He was more likely to get the first choice than the second and kept his mouth shut as he made his way into the kitchen.

Surprisingly he found his mother there, usually by this time she'd left for work already. "Good morning Roxas!" she said cheerily gathering more of her things together in a tote bag that she carried to work.

"Morning Mom." Roxas answered with a yawn giving a painful and tired stretch. "I thought you'd be gone to work already."

"I don't have to go in as early today, but I'll be leaving soon. I want to take care of a few things beforehand, since I might not get another chance to do so today." she grabbed a package then turned to her son. "Roxas, can I get you to deliver this to the post office for me before you go to school?"

"Sure, sure." he answered with another yawn as he pulled out a cereal box and a bowl from the cupboard setting them on the table as he went to the fridge for the milk.

"Thank you Roxas, you're such a good help around here." she said kissing his forehead before saying," I'm off then! See you around eight honey!"

Hearing the slam of a door and the revving of the silver mazda in their garage was a signal to the blonde teenager that his mother was leaving. Pulling out the milk he quickly finished making his breakfast and ate it in silence.

Cleaning up didn't take too much time and he swiped his phone off the charger in the kitchen sticking it in his pants pocket before grabbing the package off the table. Now with package in hand he slung his black and gray backpack over his right shoulder while grabbing his skateboard with his free hand.

Locking the door on his way out he jumped on the skateboard and traveled down to the post office. Seeing a rail for a bike rack next to the post office he couldn't resist and jumped the board onto the rail for a grind. He was halfway across when his phone started to vibrate jerkily throwing him off balance and onto the grass, his skateboard landing next to him and the package in his arms.

"Ow..." he groaned a bit, he'd forgotten to put his phone off of vibrate from when he was doing his chores. His mother had threatened to take it away because she was tired of hearing his ringtone every five minutes. It was usually Sora, freaking out about something or Hayner, Pence, and Olette asking about wheather he could hang out. So intead of getting his phone taken away stuck it on vibrate which seemed to satisfy his mom.

The blue phone was still vibrating like crazy so he just laid there on the grass and dug for it in his pocket. Pulling it out he flipped it open he saw that it was Sora who was calling. "What is it Sora?" he grumpily asked over the phone.

"Yougottacomedownhere!Quick!Itssuperimportant!You'vegottaseeforyourself!" came Sora's rushed voice over the phone and Roxas could only wonder what the brown haired boy had said.

"What?" the blonde said trying to get the hint across to Sora that he should talk a little slower.

"Isaid-" Sora's voice was cut off and Roxas suddenly heard Riku instead.

"Look, there's some trouble going down by the school. We need you over here pronto. How fast can you get here?"

Roxas looked over at the package still in his hand then at the post office and tried to judge how long it would take to deliver it. "About five minutes, ten at the most. I'll try to hurry." he said and heard a 'good, see you here' from Riku as he hung up Sora's phone.

_'I wonder what's so important that would make Riku worry a bit?'_ he thought to himself then sighed picking his sore self and the skateboard off the grass and walked inside the post office while sticking his phone back in his pocket being sure to change it to his ringtone instead of vibrate this time.

Once inside he was relieved to find that there was no line up front and that his mother had already put the appropriate postage on the package. Handing it to the receptionist at the desk the woman took it with a nod and said," Everything seems to be in order. Thank you for choosing Destiny Island Postal Service for all your postal needs."

Roxas left with a smile and nod before racing out the double glass doors throwing his skateboard onto the pavement. Jumping onto it he shifted his weight towards the left and towards the thinly outlined Paopu Highschool school building.

As Roxas approached the steps to the school's front he was greeted by a spikey haired brunette jumping out at him causing the blonde teen to make an ungraceful stop almost bulldozing the other teen over.

"Sora! What did I tell you before? Five seconds isn't going to hurt us that much! Roxas could've run you over!" came an annoyed yet concerned voice from at the top of the steps. The voice's owner came down the steps in the form of Riku who fast-walked over to the similar looking boys. Sometimes if Roxas knew any better he and Sora could be long lost brothers or evil twins or something of the other.

"Fine, look I'm sorry Riku!" Sora said putting up his hands in a surrendering position. "Lets just show Roxas what is going on already!"

"Good point." Riku agreed.

"Will you just show me what the hell it is already?!" Roxas said impatiently at his two friends who seemed a bit embarrassed, but nodded.

"This way then." Riku said moving up the steps to the main front plaza of the school. Sora followed the lunar haired boy while Roxas picked up his skateboard and followed behind them. When they were near the steps leading to the front doors of the school Riku pointed over to a group of students in which looked strangely familiar.

_'What're they gettting so worked up over? They're just students like us.' _"What? They're just highschoolers like us, right? So what's the problem?" Roxas said speaking his thoughts.

"That's not the point! Look at them, they're from Hollow Bastion Highschool! From the soccer team! They're our rivals, what we wanna know is what they're doing here. They shouldn't even be here, considering the grudge and stuff."

"Uh, what? Grudge?" the sound of a reason for being rivals with HBHS seemed to interest him a bit seeing as he didn't know.

"Nobody told you? I thought you already knew!" Sora said surprisingly and Riku took the liberty to explain seeing as his father had worked at the school for at least ten years and explained tons of things to his son about it.

"See about five years back there was an incident with each one of the sports teams at Paopu High that seemed to happen all around the same time. Apparently a guy from Hollow Bastion High decided that he'd try out and make one of the teams for Paopu High. He got his friends involved and they all were apart of some team at Paopu High.

Then came the week when everyone is scheduled to have a tournament final or something if they got in which we usually did. This time though we were shorthanded on the teams for some reason and if we missed another person we'd lose that tournament. The Hollow Bastion dudes then messed up the tournament for us on purpose then afterwards ditched us.

We wanted to get to the bottom of things and when we found the dudes who were suppose to be there from our teams and never showed up said they were locked in a closet or couldn't get to where the tournament was because they were knocked out or whatever. We've been rivals and held that grude against Hollow Bastion ever since." Riku said finishing his tale.

Roxas was stunned, why hadn't he heard of this before? He then felt a little twinge of his brain telling him 'did they get both sides of the story?' "Did they deny it?" he asked.

Riku nodded. "They did, saying things like 'we don't know who you're talking about' and 'we didn't cheat or anything! You're just sore losers and are making crap up!' "

Roxas frowned unable to choose what he wanted to think of the situation, but then his thoughts were interrupted by Sora. "We're getting to the bottom of this right now! Lets grab Kairi and Tidus real quick and then go over there!"

"Good plan." Riku said rushing off to grab the crimson haired girl and muscular boy.

"Are you sure we're not being to hasty about this?" Roxas said, he wanted to avoid a fight, especially on the first day of school. They still had a half an hour before it began since because of a bridge collapsing about three days before it was harder for some teachers to get to the school so they delayed the starting time for their sakes.

"Of course I am! We need answers and we need 'em now!" Sora said turning as Riku came over with Tidus and Kairi.

"Lets go over there now." Kairi said leading the way as the other four teens followed her with Roxas near the back still unsure if this was the right thing to do.

Axel was sitting around his four other classmates near the front of the Paopu Highschool building. Larxene was there (of course, since she seemed to stalk him or something 24/7), Demyx (best friend), Zexion ('cause he's cool to be around and Demyx's friend), and Marluxia ('cause he seems to be wherever Larxene is according to Axel).

Demyx was into his usual briefing of which band he was into at the time in which was the time that Axel zoned out and only half...no make that a half of a half of a half listened to his best friend(See? He doesn't suck too much at math at all!). It was then he had a sharp prodding in his back and looked up to find Larxene pointing at something with an annoyed look on her face.

Following the finger Axel's emerald gaze traveled to a group of teens about their ages walking towards them. He smirked as he looked over the ones that were in the front which looked strangely familiar. '_Now where have I seen them before...'_ it suddenly came to him then, they were from the soccer team! "May we help you?" he asked smoothly looking over the crimson haired girl in the front.

"What are you doing here?" It was a boy who spoke now, he had silverish colored hair like Zexion, but more lighter.

The five Hollow Bastion High students looked at each other once before bursting out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" snapped a voice sharply. It was the crimson haired girl again.

"You don't know yet? Should we tell them Ax? What do you think guys?" Larxene said with a devilish grin.

Axel shrugged. "Not my call this time. Its Zexion's turn this time." he said with fake submission in his voice and a grin.

Zexion went stiff as he stopped his finger from traveling down and across the lines of a book he was reading. Looking to Demyx for help he only got a goofy smile and shrug from his friend. Sighing he muttered," Note to self, kill Axel later." before turning to the five teens although the fifth one in the back was a little hard to see, but he was there alright, just behind the brown haired boy and muscular looking one.

"Why don't you go ask the principal or something? He said he was going to make an announcement in homeroom about our staying here so go on and leave us alone." Zexion said stating his points yet being subtle at the same time.

The crimson haired girl and light silver haired boy were speachless at Zexion, but then rolled their eyes as they were obviously annoyed with the bookworm.

"We'll deal with them later guys. Class is gonna start soon." spoke up the blond muscular boy. "I'll catch you guys later, okay?" he said before running up the steps of the school with a half-wave.

"Good point. C'mon you guys. You can deal with this thing later okay?" the last of the five teens now spoke with annoyance in his voice.

"But Roxas-!" the brunette was cut off by Roxas.

"But nothing. I'm leaving and it'd do you three good to follow Tidus's example. You don't want to be cut from the team for awhile because of tardies and stuff right?" The other three were silent. "Good, lets get going then." the blonde replied before going up the steps and into the school without giving his three friends or the five other students any attention.

"Wait up Roxas!" the brown haired boy shouted after the blond teen before running after him with the red haired girl and lunar haired boy.

"Roxas..." Axel muttered with a smile. He was the goal keeper that had impressed him a bit on the field. '_Things just got a heck more interesting.'_ he thought as he and his four companions grabbed their things and entered the school themselves.

A/N

Well this is how the story begins! Hope you all liked it and stuffs. Instead of running through a long boring yet another dislcaimer I'll just say "I don't own anything", okay? There, I said it. The next chapter will be on the way although keep in mind I still have my other story to work on and the poetry thing too. - Ciao!

Kiesha & Kiaxshe


	3. Through the Fire and Flames

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: AkuRoku-main, SoKai-minor/side, Namixas-onesided/minor, Larxel-onesided/minor and others in which I may choose to put in later in the story

**Summary**: As a new first-year freshman in highschool making the soccer team was a big accomplishment for Roxas, but now they're faced by their all-time rivals, but instead of being on the field, they're in the school!

A big thank you to Suna's Assassin, for reviewing my fic last chapter. Thanks! Now I'd better start the chapter before Kiaxshe(my Nobody) gets on my case again about my rambling. -; Enjoy!

Through the Fire and Flames

It should have been simple, just going to homeroom, sitting down in a desk and waiting for the morning announcements. Then again Roxas should have considered the factor of how his life prevented such a wonderful thing called 'a simple normal life' persay from happening.

That aside there was also factors that had shown up in which he hadn't counted on ahead of time. There was 1.) Sora 2.) Riku and lets not forget one of the subjects of the rambling 3.) Axel. Yes as it turned out the redhead was in his homeroom, it was a surprise to the blonde that he even remembered his name. '_I guess the 'Got it memorized?' really did make me memorize it, ironically enough.'_ he once thought while trying to distract himself from his two very much displeased friends.

Normally Roxas would just accept the Hollow Bastion student and try to forget about the fuss everyone was making, I mean all that stuff was in the past right? What did it have to do with the here and now thing? _'Oh god I'm starting to sound like some hippie.'_ he scoffed in his mind with a minor soft snicker of disbelief. _'Heh. Here and now.'_

"Roxas are you even _trying_ to listen to me?! This is serious! Disasterous!" That was Sora.

"We need to find some way to get these guys out of _our_ school." Accompanied by none other than Riku.

"Sora, Riku just...shut up." Roxas said rubbing his temples with his hand, he so did not need to deal with this and on the first day of his freshman year no less.

"No!" Sora said stubbornly. "This is a serious matter! We need to-!" he was cut off by the school bell ringing in its soon-to-be regular monotone followed by an announcement.

"Will all teachers please turn their monitors to channel six for the morning announcements. That is all." The PA system then clicked off which was way too loud for today, especially in the morning or at least that was how Roxas felt on the subject.

Their teacher, Mr. Hirte who was also the science teacher for their part of the school, retrieved the small black remote control from his desk flipping on the t.v. onto channel six where a picture of the school principal showed on the screen. Usually it was the two newscasters that had signed up for parts in the school's morning news team which could be considered as an after school class, or in this case during/before class. It counted for their G.P.A's so its no wonder people would sign up for it after it was decided last year that it would count.

The sound on the television was off thankfully.,_'Thank you, whatever god or gods or up there for that.'_ Roxas thought to himself bringing his hands under the table in a prayer like position even though his pencil was still in his hand of sketching a random drawing. His silence was soon to be cut short as Mr. Hirte spoke.

"Now everyone take their seats! Its almost time for the announcements and I'm handing out the extra copies of your schedules! You only get one extra copy from me so be careful and don't lose it if you need it." he said picking up the colored paper which was neatly stacked. He moved to the front of the first row of tables and started passing out papers along it since, thankfully, they were already sorted to make it when the paper was passed down the row it would get to the appropriate person. It was right in the middle of this when the principal started the announcements.

"Good morning students. If you haven't already noticed we have some new students joining us this year." the sound of the principal, Principal Valentine, said his cool voice sounding crystal clear over the television. "The students of Hollow Bastion Highschool will be spending the year here at Paopu Highschool because of the recent flooding that happened at the school. These flooding damages cannot be solved until at least halfway into the school year and even then it will take some time to rebuild the windows and replace the supplies that were lost. So the compromise has been made that the HBHS students still need their education and with the recent work done on our school with new classrooms they will be staying with us throughout the school year. I suggest you get comfortable students, you'll be seeing some new faces this year for sure! That is all for now. The teachers will be updated with names and all the other things needed for the new students who are still yet to arrive. Goodbye."

Principal Valentine's face switched off the screen as a horrible noise followed. The screen was now emitting that horrible sound while having the picture go fuzzy in black and white. Everyone except Axel seemed to cover their ears at the noise although Roxas thought that he was probably the only one to notice. _'Doesn't it bother him at all? He sure has got some ear sound resistance on 'em!'_ Roxas thought, but then his logic conscience kicked in.

_'Maybe its cause he's in the far back of the room?'_ Damn that smartass conscience of his.

Roxas stared at Axel for a few moments letting his gaze linger a bit longer than he should've. It wasn't his face or hair or eyes that he found interesting this time, it was his hands. Inside his hands there was a small flicker or what looked to be...

_'Is this guy crazy or something?! Who brings a lighter to school and suddenly just starts randomly flicking it on and off?'_ he thought his eyes widening a bit, but then saw Axel stick it away in his jacket pocket and looked up.

The blonde teen could feel their eyes connect for a split second before he turned away to look at the two annoying people sitting around his desk whom he called his "friends"(see the air quotes? yay sarcasm!). Feeling a little nervous he turned his attention to the clock which looked as if had sped up quicker than he had once thought. '_Thank god.'_ Roxas sighed in his mind then wondered why he was thanking god so much today.

_'Well that was random.'_ his smartass conscience added snarkily.

_'Shut up and leave me alone till lunch.'_ he shot back at it.

_'Fine.'_ Was all the answer he got, but then stiffened as it added, _'Well lookie here. Makes you wanna think you know yourself all over again huh Roxas? Look down.'_

Oh crap, it was one of those moments where you think to yourself. You have a bad feeling something is there when it shouldn't be or you're doing something you really shouldn't. In this case it was both and he looked down to see himself sketching...a drawing of a heart? Quickly he folded the piece of loose leaf paper and stuck it in a folder while trying to distract himself with something else. He did not, not, I reapeat, N-O-T just draw a heart like some girly girl in love.

Looking over his schedule (because there was nothing else to read. well it was either that or Sora's ramblings with Riku in which they just talked about random stuff that nobody seemed to care about.) he was a bit pleased with what he'd gotten. Sure, Roxas'd already seen his schedule ahead of time, but it didn't hurt anyone to take a second glance, right? Yeah.

The first two periods moved along without another glance and finally it was lunchtime, a haven to all people who in a school worship time. _'Thank...I really have to stop doing that.'_ Roxas thought catching himself. Things were actually starting to look like a normal day. Yay! Success!

However in the lunchroom today instead of the usual rowdiness which on a crazy scale of 1 to 10 was usually a 5. Today however, someone or some_things_ as Riku liked to put it, had cranked the number up to...say an 8. It was loud above all else so when Roxas had finally gone through the hassle of waiting in the lunchline among at least a hundred other students and set his lunch tray onto the table in which he, Kairi, Sora and Riku had picked out together things got weird. A lot weird.

Axel didn't know wheather to be flattered, or worried. He had caught Roxas looking at him, sure it had only been for like...what? A second? When he figured it out that is. He smirked thinking to himself, _'Am I suppose to be flattered that a boy is checking me out or inspecting my pwnsome lighter in the middle of homerooom or worried 'cause he might try and pull somethin' on me later today? Of the prank variety of course.'_ he thought adding that last bit in there.

Sure he might be mistaken for a pervert at times (which Axel admits can be true in some cases although which only happened...once or twice, but lets not get into that.) when trying to be friendly or making jokes, especially at Zexion and Demyx. They were his prime targets most of the time which often got him up neck high in treacherous waters from a person called Zexion and sid person was usually not very happy.

It was then he felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned around to see Demyx plopping his lunch tray down beside his. "Hey Axey!" he responded in his usual bubbily voice.

"Hey Dem." Axel responded before pausing to take a bite of the burger in which he had gotten.

"So I was wondering. Are you coming down to the skate park later? Or do you have to go home and take care of stuff first? Y'know with your-" Demyx was cut off by the redhead hitting him lightly over the head.

"Demyx, I thought I told you not to speak of that in public." Axel hissed under his breath, he wasn't one to tell his secrets to anyone unless they either 1.) had gained his absolute trust 2.) figured it out on their own or 3.) like Demyx, pried it out of him after months to almost a year of trying.

"Oh...yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Hey look! Hey ZEXY! ZEX OVER HERE!" Demyx's voice turning from quiet and apologetic to loud and well, loud.

Zexion looked over at Demyx from where he was in the line and from the look on his face Axel could've sworn he'd seen the '_oh my freaking lord'_ face accompanied by a regular scowl in which Zexion only pulled when he was singled out. See that was the thing about Zexion, he liked to keep to himself, and that's probably what make Axel respect him quite a bit. That and the fact that the guy was a super smart dude and he could play the keyboard like well, just really good, just like Demyx and his sitar.

Axel himself had never thought of taking up singing or something. He just never had the voice for it, and everything came out all except for special times in the lower octaves for some reason. Demyx had once suggested them making a band of some sort, but Zexion wouldn't want to deal with all the pressure and well Axel just had his stuff to deal with.

It wasn't long before lunch was over though much to both Axel and Roxas's disappointments. It also was bugging Roxas constantly that the redhead seemed to be showing up everywhere and I mean _everywhere._ They had almost the same schedule except for first period which was the music period usually for those who took music and for others it was usually something else. Roxas didn't take music, he wasn't too much into the whole idea anyway and couldn't play an instrument even if his life depended on it. Singing on the other hand just made him feel uncomfortable, to Roxas it sounded like he had a girly voice and it was even commented to him once, but in a good way although it didn't seem to feel good.

It was the last period of the day, two minutes left and the Government Studies teacher, Mr. Strife, who was also the Hockey team coach, had let them "socialize" the last four minutes of the day. It was around the minute and a half point when his phone made a dinging noise and he flipped it open, it was a text from Sora.

**Hey dude. Want 2 ply some GH later?**

Staring for a moment Roxas quickly typed in a message.

**Sure. When do you want to meet?**

The reply came quickly.

**How about now?**

**Sure. See U later.**

**Likewise.**

Roxas flipped his phone shut and then suddenly found someone staring over his shoulder. Looking up he came a few inches from the face of a familiar person. "Its impolite to look at someone else's mail." Roxas said taking a step forwards to get out of the uncomfortable postion that he accidenly got himself into.

"Sorry, curiousity gets the best of me sometimes. What does GH mean in your language?" Axel asked with a smirk which made Roxas wonder a bit what he was thinking, but didn't press.

"Guitar Hero. If you must know Sora asked me if I wanted to play some with him. Now can you please stop prying into my life and go away?" he really was getting a weird feeling by the way the conversation was moving or maybe it was just because of that smirk, Roxas didn't know for sure.

"Fine, fine." Axel said putting up his hands in defense. "I just wanted to ask you something, and make a recommendation."

"What?" Roxas raised his eyebrows, what did he want already? Was it bad enough that lately throughout his last few classes that the redhead seemed to have taken an interest in watching him? Or maybe he was just being paranoid.

"I'd like to have a shootout with you sometime, _keeper_." he laid stress on the word 'keeper'. "Take your time and think about the offer if you have to. Also if you're playing Guitar Hero the song Through the Fire and Flames is a good song. I recommend playing it." Then at the last second the bell rang before Roxas could answer and Axel was gone, already out the door and leaving the blonde to his thoughts.

-x-X-x-

A/U

Well here is chapter 3. The plot is slowly, but surely inching its way out. Like a snake...although I'm not much for snakes. Curse my brain and its way of thinking. Anyway I'll just say I don't own anything. So there. -sticks tongue out- Happy? Satisfied? Good. That's it 'till next chapter. -

Kiesha & Kiaxshe


	4. Annoying Stands For Axel

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Main- AkuRoku, Minor- SoKai, other ones that I may put in as the story goes along

**Summary**: As a first-year freshman in highschool trying out and making the soccer team was a huge accomplishment for Roxas, but now their school is faced by their all-time rivals, but this time instead of on the field, this time they're in the school!

Its that time again, time for a new chapter! This would have come sooner, but two things were in progress at the time. Well, three, but who's counting? Definitely not me for sure. Possibly that vampire-person that I can never remember his name from Seasame Street is... any-way, 1. School (please let it end!) 2. Working on some Amv's (...or Gmv's...whatever.) for Kingdom Hearts that I needed to finish and get started on and (finally) 3. Figure Skating, Soccer and Sleep (they collide constantly with my schedule and I need some sleep once and a while, right?)

Enough of my pointless rambling. You came for the fic right? Well here it is!

Annoying Stands For Axel

Axel's offer of a shootout was going through his mind the whole way to Sora's house. He had decided to walk since it really wasn't too far away, plus he needed to think. _'Should I tell Sora and Riku about this?'_ he thought then immediately looked at the scenario in his brain with distaste, _'Scratch that. Its better if they don't know.'_

_'If you decide to do it you mean.'_ It was his contradicting conscience again.

Sighing the blonde teen walked up to Sora's door and rang the doorbell which had a windchimey tone to it as the sound came out as a small continuing scale of notes. After it ended rushing footsteps could be heard along with the sight of an excited Sora yanking open the door.

"Roxas, c'mon in! The popcorn just got done. You hungry?" Sora said opening the door wide enough so his friend could step through, in which Roxas did, while standing to the side.

Roxas nodded, the idea of buttery popcorn was something nobody could refuse, even if you weren't hungry, but in this case the blonde was. "Thanks." he added as he followed Sora into the kitchen who had just shut the door.

Opening the hot bag of popcorn Sora dragged out a bowl pouring the bag's contents into it and finishing the popcorn off with salt. "Here take it in the living room. The guitar hero's already set up."

"Alright, see you in there." Roxas said taking the bowl into Sora's living room plopping down on the couch that was right in front of the t.v. The coffee table from what Roxas could see had been removed to the other side of the room to give the two teenagers plenty of space to play their beloved game. Grabbing a handful of the delicious buttery treat Roxas shoved it in his mouth as he waited for Sora.

The cycle repeated for another minute or so, look around aimlessly, shove some popcorn in your mouth, chew, swallow, repeat. It was during the part where you are swallowing the popcorn that Sora took the liberty of leaping onto the couch from over the back side and onto the seat in a sitting position locking his arm over Roxas's neck.

Coughing Roxas sputtered for breath as Sora apologized continuously. Setting the bowl down on the side table next to the couch the blonde coughed a few more times before saying, "Its okay Sora, I'm fine. Just don't...ever...do that again. Okay?"

Sora crossed his arms and guiltily thought a moment before agreeing. "Well...okay, but just when you have popcorn!" he smiled now.

"Whatever, I'll get my revenge on you yet! Lets play!" Roxas said grabbing the first player guitar that was lying on the floor.

"You're on!" Sora said grabbing the one designated as Player 2.

They battled it out for at least an hour before Roxas's mind backtracked to what Axel had said before about his recommendation. "Hey Sora."

"Yeah?" he was flipping through the different types of songs they could do contemplating which one would be fun yet challenging, but not too challenging.

"How about I get to choose the song this time, okay?" He had let Sora choose the first few songs, but then saw an opportunity to try out this recommedation of Axel's.

"Uh, sure. Go ahead." Sora said sitting down for a second while Roxas flipped the screen downwards 'till the name _'Through the Fire and Flames'_ popped up on the screen and he selected it, bringing the t.v. screen to the waiting stage.

Sora, surprised, jumped up from where he was sitting. "Roxas, are you sure you want _that_ song? Its the hardest one on here! Even I haven't beat it yet on Intermediate!" He sounded like his friend was condemning him to death or something.

"Yeah. What, not up to a challenge?" Roxas said adding his challenge in there. Was the song really that hard? Well, they _were_ still on Expert, just for kicks from the last song.

"Not with this song." Sora muttered and Roxas could only shrug as the intro music started and then...oh god and not the good 'oh god' either. The teen didn't think he'd seen so many notes in his life, as long as it was in the least. Unable to keep up both he and Sora just sat back down on the couch staring till the failed notice popped up.

"I think...we should never do that on Expert ever, ever, EVER again." Sora suggested and Roxas could only nod.

The rest of the afternoon went about simple. Meaning they played the game for about two more hours 'till it was time for Roxas to go home to get started on some homework that was due tomorrow. Seriously, homework on the first day? Well there was that and his mom had called Sora's house too after getting the message he had left at home so she wouldn't worry about him.

It was about seven now and was already pretty dark except for the streetlamps that were littered throughout the neighborhood. He and Sora didn't live too far away from each other, a good ten blocks at least. Waiting at the crosswalk signal to turn white as well as show the walk signal he heard a voice behind him as a light hand on his shoulder.

Panicking he immediately let out a noise of surprise and smacked his backpack into the thing that was holding onto his shoulder. After he felt the backpack hit its target and the grunt of surpise and pain at it being hit with the backpack did Roxas to look at what he'd hit. The first thing that came into his sight was a pile of spikey fire red hair and after that Roxas didn't have any trouble indentifying the person.

"Why'd you do that? God." Axel said rubbing his forehead which was throbbing now.

"S-sorry." Roxas stammered then said more forcefully. "You shouldn't do that! At least say my name if you're going to get my attention or something!"

"But I don't know your name."

_'Idiot.'_ his conscience said.

"Oh, I see. Its Roxas," the blonde said with a little guilty look for hitting the redhead. "What did you need?" Might as well get one thing off his mind.

"I dunno." Axel said with a shrug earning himself a frown in which he smiled at. "Just wanted to talk to you I guess, or something. Maybe ask you a few things about school and stuff."

"Why would you want to do that?" Another shrug. "Whatever. Didn't I tell you to stop prying into my buisness?"

"Hmm. Doesn't ring a bell." the redhead answered sarcastically with a smirk.

Roxas was now scowling. "Well I did, genius, so follow that." The crosswalk then changed to the walk signal and Roxas gave a sigh of relief. "Well, goodbye then." he added before walking across the crosswalk and to the right rounding a corner.

He then heard footsteps to the side of him and thought against turning to look. After a few seconds his dread and the thought of 'its probably someone else, not Axel' running through his mind he looked to find said redhead staring right at him.

Glaring he growled," What do you want? And why are you watching me?"

"I thought it was polite to walk you home and if you're so curious to know, I'm enjoying the pleasant view." Axel said jokingly turning fowards with a smile his eyes catching a glimpse of red and a very angry looking face on Roxas.

"W-what?! I hardly know you first off, and secondly unless you are asking for a death wish I suggest you leave me alone." Roxas stammered a bit.

A little bit of him knowing that Roxas probably would carry out his threat as far as it could go he held his hands up in defeat and said," It was just a joke. Don't get so worked up over it."

"Whatever." he sighed and as Axel turned to leave he added," When do you want your shootout to be?"

Axel looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Friday if possible. After school."

"Works okay with me. Friday then." he nodded as he confirmed this with the annoying redhead and then left the corner making sure to check that Axel hadn't gotten any ideas in his head by deciding to follow him again. When he saw there was no one there he sighed thinking to himself. _'Why does he always show up just when I think my day is going better?'_

Thankfully his annoying conscience didn't contradict him or something else this time and sighed. Walking into his house he was greeted by his mother who asked him the usual _'How was your day?'_ thing in which he answered with a "Fine." and ran up the stairs into his room where he threw himself onto his bed and laid there for a few minutes before deciding that if anything the dictionaries had a major typo. Annoying did NOT stand for the 'act of troubling or annoying someone' it stood for 'a redhead whose name is Axel'.

Laughing a bit at the thought he decided that his homework wouldn't do itself and thought again, _'Who gives homework on the first day anyway?!'_

Author's Note

Welp, I'm just going to say this off right now. I don't own anything. Not even Guitar Hero sadly. T-T Although I HAVE played it...twice while playing Through the Fire and Flames, on easy. I've seen the Expert and its amazing how anyone could complete that! So...many...notes... Well, that's it for this chapter.

Kiesha & Kiaxshe


	5. A Shootout, A Smoothie, and A Zexion

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Main- AkuRoku, Minor- SoKai, Minor- Larxel(one-sided), Minor- Namixas(one-sided), and whatever last ones I feel like putting in later

**Summary**: As a first-year freshman in highschool trying out and making the soccer team was a huge accomplishment for Roxas, but now their school is faced by their all-time rivals, but this time instead of on the field, this time they're in the school!

The urge to type something was overwhelming and so I decided to type up this. Although things might go a little slower now that we have more unexpected turns of events coming up. Expect things to go a little quicker in this chapter and not just the story if you catch my drift. -nudge, nudge, wink, wink-

A Shootout, A Smoothie, and A Zexion

It was finally Friday and still Roxas hadn't told Riku or Sora of the shootout. Sighing he said quietly to himself," Was agreeing to the shootout a good idea?" Oh great, migraine headed this way at the 2 o'clock position.

"I don't know."

Roxas whipped around, but only saw that he accidentally overheard a conversation between what looked to be Tidus and another girl Roxas had never seen before.

Walking over he smiled as Tidus and the stranger girl noticed him. Tidus gave a small wave and the girl just smiled. "Is this one of your soccer buddies? Which one? You said there were a lot of blondes that you knew and some of them were from soccer."

"Yeah. This is Roxas." Tidus said then turned to Roxas," This is Selphie, she's with the group that came from Hollow Bastion. She's on their soccer team, but was sick the day we had that game with them. You remember I'm sure?"

"Yeah. Its nice to meet you Selphie." he held out a hand in which Selphie took it with a giggle and Roxas couldn't help, but ask," What's so funny?"

"You. I never knew Paopu High had such gentlemen like you and Tidus." she gave a wide grin before turning to Tidus. "I'll see you around then. Okay?"

"Yeah. Last period. See you there." he gave a small wave as the light brown haired girl took off at a medium sprint-walk.

"Selphie seems nice. Was that grudge really that terrible? I mean, what's in the past is in the past right?" Roxas said, he honestly didn't get how they could hold a grudge for...how long was it again? Three years? Five?

"Well y'see, it goes a bit more deeper than that. The reason why Riku and Sora are so pissed off is 'cause Those guys from before, from the soccer team I mean, are related to the guys who did that." Tidus explained then looked at his watch panicking a second. "Woah! Its almost time for second period! Gotta go, I'll try and fill you in on the rest Rox!" That he took off down the hallway and Roxas could only sigh feeling another migraine forming.

_'So close, so very frucking close.'_ he thought before he felt a tight hand on his shoulder and immediately brought the one hand that was free up to knock away the person who was gripping his shoulder so tightly.

His hand never made contact with anything, but was caught by the wrist along with a smooth voice. "Seriously, you have got to learn to loosen up. Its Axel."

"Of course it is. Because AXEL is the only one STUPID ENOUGH TO DO THAT!" he said whipping around shouting at the redhead causing looks from the classroom to stare at them, he did not like to be touched there, it brought a bad memory and the bad memory made his instincts rise up and well...hit the thing that touched him. Or at least try to in this case.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa chill little dude. -I'm not little!- Look, I'm sorry I intruded on your whole thinking process thing okay?" his emerald colored eyes flashed a worried glance, Roxas didn't look so good, plus he really didn't even like this class. He looked a little pale in the face and thinking a moment snapped his fingers making Roxas's head snap out of the migraine then back into it with a start. "I got it!"

"Got what?" Roxas asked absently a hand holding his aching head, he did not need to deal with the annoying, stupid redhead today during school. Afterwards, maybe, probably, if he had brought earplugs with him or a heavy baseball bat from the school gym storage. Both would work, but seeing as he didn't have either would just have to stick it out through 3rd period with Axel.

It was then Axel did something Roxas wasn't expecting. Both had gone back to their seats, but Axel was raising his hand now and when the english teacher, Ms. Serenia, called on him he asked," Ma'am, may I please take Roxas down to the school nurse? He doesn't look too well. May I bring Demyx also?"

Ms. Serenia looked startled for a moment, but then went over to Roxas's desk looking his face over which made uncomfortable chills sweep up and down his spine uncontrolably. _'Too...close...for...comfort...'_ his mind sadly thought. "I'm fine, I don't need to go anywhere." he protested, seriously, he was fine, just a headache.

_'Migraine.'_ Stupid conscience of his. Could give him the right adivice he needed in times like these, but then decided to twart that plan like his life and give him random bits of contradicting words and feelings that probably shouldn't have been said, but in the end helped out...usually. His life had probably teamed up with it and Axel probably. _'Why does he have to do that? From the first time it should've been obvious I do NOT like to be touched there!'_ his mind said angrily trying to vent out 1. anger and 2. a major migraine. _'There! I got it right that time stupid conscience, you happy now?!'_

There was obviously no answer and Roxas looked back up at the english teacher who had seemed to have made her decision. "You look pretty pale Roxas," Roxas was sure his heart sank at least down to his feet where his stomach also seemed to be at the moment, just chilling out, 'nuff said. "Go with Axel down the the nurse's office. Demyx, you can accompany Axel, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Demyx said with a quick salute accompanied with an ear-to-ear grin before getting up from his desk and trotting over to where Axel was standing. With a groan of displeasure Roxas sat up and walked towards the door muttering to himself.

"Fine I'll go, but just to prove you're wrong." Roxas muttered as he glanced at Kairi who was also in the class who was giving him worried looks. He gave her a smile which said 'I'll be fine' and walked through the door with Demyx and Axel in pursuit, casual persuit, of the blonde.

"Hey wait up Roxie!" Demyx called sprinting and catching up to Roxas.

"Don't call me that." Roxas said his eyes narrowing.

"But why not? Don't be like Zexy!" Demyx said playfully poking Roxas's shoulder.

Ignoring Demyx he turned back to look at Axel who was trailing behind, but of his own accord. With a glare he asked," Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much." he smirked as Demyx kept on prodding Roxas all the way to the nurse's office.

The nurse, Ms. Aerith Gainsborough, however had gotten quite the wake-up call when hearing the door opened and a smirking Axel, annoying Demyx, and fuming Roxas plowed inside.

"Hello boys." Aerith said with a smile, but the only thing after that was," Do you have a hall pass with you?"

"Right here." Axel said flipping the piece of signed green paper out of his jeans pocket expertly handing it to Aerith who took it from his looking it over once then added," I hope you're not all sick."

It was Demyx who piped up before Roxas had a chance to explain," Nope! Just Roxy here!"

"Its Roxas! And I'm fine really, the teacher just thought I looked sick along with that guy right there." Roxas knew it was a bit childish, but he refused to even look at the redhead who he was sure had that goddamn smirk on his face yet again.

"Still, its always good to check Roxas." she said digging out a thermometer and handing it to him as he stuck it under his tongue. "Did you eat breakfast this morning?" she asked. Roxas nodded as it was the only thing he could say while waiting for the thermometer to be done. "Well, I'll be back in about two minutes, I've gotta check on some others who're in today."

As she left Roxas kept his eyes firmly planted on the rising numbers on the thermometer feeling sick to his stomach. When he felt someone next to him he expected it to be Demyx and looked over. _'Bingo! You win a prize it really is Dem- oh its just Axel. Heh, you loser.'_ Damn that mind of his.

He glared at Axel who was staring also at the thermometer. "Well?" he managed to say through the thermometer being in his mouth.

"Well what? Why am I looking?" A nod. "Curious." Another glare. "Do you really hate me that much? God, what did I do?" This time he got a shrug. "You're so mood swingy, y'know? Sorry for saying, but you have more mood swings than Larxene and she's a girl! Did someone give you a shot of estrogen or something?"

Okay that was it. Axel was going down, d-o-w-n, he should get _that_ memorized. He said that line so many times to his friends from when Roxas could overhear something he'd thought it to be his catchphrase and was probably right. To his distaste, just as he was about to strangle Axel and his rambling mouth the thermometer gave a beeping noise and Aerith walked back into the room taking it from him while Roxas glared daggers at a now smiling Axel who said.

"See? There you go again. I'm just messing with you Rox!"

Roxas was unamused and sighed. "Looks like you're normal temperature. Do you want to head back to class? I think you should have about fifteen minutes left of third period." Aerith asked the blonde teen who nodded. "Good. I'll write you three a pass back then." she grabbed her pad of passes and a pen scribbling one out quickly. Handing it to Axel she smiled as they left the nurse's office while Axel seemed amused trying to get the moody blonde to laugh, even if it was just once.

* * *

Roxas had his mind set on one thing back to class, Axel would not win, he would not get him to laugh at something. But damn! It was so hard not to chuckle a little at the word 'oh god have mercy that he actually almost laughed!' at the word pudding. Pudding of all things! The bad part? After seeing the reaction the first time which resulted in almost full assaulting laughter he pestered on.

They were almost there when Axel stopped for about two minutes letting Roxas relax a bit, but then sneakily leaned in next to Roxas's ear and then whispered," Pudding."

Then came the laughter and since they were next to the door guess who it was to lean out into the hallway and look to see who was laughing their ass off? Yep, you guessed it good guesser people, Kairi.

"Uh, Roxas? Is something...funny?" she asked confusedly then looked up to see Demyx also laughing and a triumphant Axel with his arms crossed and a face that definitely said 'I pown'. Raising her eyebrows she said nothing, but shook her head and pulled it back into the classroom, she'd interrogate Roxas on that matter later. _'I'll see him after school and talk to him then.'_ she decided with a nod before going back to her schoolwork.

The rest of the day passed on pretty normally, despite the looks Roxas saw he was getting from his classmates in third period and the rumors now going around. It was final period and the teen was slumped in his seat trying to be as small as possible from all of the talk going around. He didn't like to be the center of attention at all. Looking up at the clock he saw he had about thirty seconds before the bell went off. In his mind it said something else, _'Thirty seconds before the shootout, get ready Roxas, this'll be your biggest test yet! 'specially since you don't know much about their strength shooting points and who's going to be shooting.'_

_'Probably Axel. He seems like the shooter forward on their team.'_ Hey look a bit of good advice from his conscience! Maybe today was looking up after all!

The bell then went off sending students flocking to the door hoping to get out of the deathtrap that was the highschool building as fast as possible. After most of the students had left only Roxas, Axel, and that blonde haired girl with the weird hair from before remained.

Roxas was getting his stuff together when he heard a ringtone start to play and instictively looked over at the girl who had picked up her phone and overheard some of the conversation.

"Zexion are you absolutely sure you need me?" "..." "Fine, I'll be there in a second." the girl then walked over to Axel who was waiting by the door and said," Zexion and Marly need me to help them out. I'll see you later, okay?" she smiled sweetly at him touching his shoulder a bit before waving and heading out the door.

Axel only said," See ya." when she left and had an unemotional face when she'd touched him. He looked over at Roxas and said," You ready now? Or do you need to stop by your locker first?"

Roxas looked at him for a second before replying," Look I'm just gonna go to my locker and then get my gloves and go out to the field I don't need an escort or something." he grabbed his stuff and walked past Axel and down the hall to his locker.

He was aware of footsteps behind him and turned to see a familiar face. _'Stalker much?'_ he heard himself thinking, but ignored the strangeness and asked bitterly," Why are you following me?"

"My locker's this way. Why did you think I was following you?" he smirked.

"S-shut up." he stammered and hurridly went to his locker opening it up shoving the books in his backpack and grabbing the goalie gloves that were sitting on top shoving them onto his hands as he walked towards the fields outside the school perfectly aware that Axel was following him. What he didn't count on, however, was another certain redhead following him and Axel.

Once on the field it was then Axel asked," How about we make this interesting?"

"Interesting? What do you mean?" Roxas asked stretching his arms out.

"You know. A bet. Lets say...if I win you have to hang out with me and my friends for a whole week plus weekends, got it memorized?" he smiled. "And if you win, how about...I leave you alone for all of next week and the week after plus buy you a smoothie after this. Weekends also count. Sound fair?"

The thought of Axel not bothering him for two whole weeks was very appealing to the blonde plus a smoothie? Hell yes he was in! "Sounds fair to me."

"Good, lets get this started then. Alright?" he smirked as Roxas nodded making a light sprint to the goal. Stepping a few big steps from the goal line he checked back both posts to see if he could save a ball from both sides then looked straight at Axel who was at the top of the goal box.

"Here are the rules. Five shots, no re-dos or anything. If I miss then its one point for you. If you deflect it, its another point for you, but I get a rebound. If you catch it you get a point and if I score I get a point." Axel explained as Roxas nodded to say he'd gotten everything down. "Fine, then here I come!"

Taking off at a running start Axel chose a spot, the top right corner, and kicked. He was right footed kicker so it was tough to get enough curve on the ball to make it go in. Roxas saw the ball coming and jumped for it in a diving motion feeling his fingertips brush the ball and trying to knock it away or try and smother the ball bringing it down along with him.

He deflected it only a tiny bit, not enough though and it bounced off the post and into the goal. Frustrated the blonde got up dusting himself off and looking at Axel with a determined look on his face which seemed to be mirrored by Axel's face. Demyx was their ball retreiver and he threw another ball to Axel while getting the one that was in the goal out making a mental mark in his head that said Axel: 1 Roxas: 0.

The next ball however was a low one that Roxas caught as well as the one after. The score was now Axel: 1 and Roxas: 2. It was coming down to the wire. As Axel chose his next spot he decided that the left top corner would be best and kicked it. Roxas tried to reach up for it but he missed and it went into the goal tieing the two teenagers at Axel: 2 Roxas: 2.

Roxas was getting a little tense, he never knew Axel could be such a great shooter although his defense was really good when they played their team so it was no surprise he didn't know. _'The final play, crunch time Roxas, focus.'_ he thought and took a deep breath preparing himself.

Axel shot the ball then and it went soaring through the air, towards the top right corner. Roxas's mind instinctively sent his body into a leap and felt himself catch the ball...with one hand. As he came down he tried to hold onto it with the other hand, but felt the ball slipping and it went under his body...into the goal.

Demyx, being Demyx, congratulated Axel then walked over to Roxas giving him a hand up which Roxas appreciated. "We're gonna have a new buddy with us for a whole week starting Monday!" he said cheerfully.

"Monday? Why not Saturday?" Roxas asked bitterly as Axel came over. "We have jobs and stuff to do on Saturday and Sunday, also it'll be easier to keep track of the days. You're really good, just as I predicted you'd be."

_'Was that a compliment and not some stupid remark? Yep, yes it was. Well half of it was.'_ Roxas thought then smiled and said," Thanks, I think."

"Take no mind over it. C'mon, lets go." Axel said taking out some keys.

"Huh, but I thought the bet didn't start till Monday." Now Roxas was confused.

"Yeah, but still it makes me feel kinda bad I cheated you out of a smoothie. You still want one maybe?"

"Sure. Thanks." Who gives up free food? Not Roxas, that's for sure. Dusting himself off he grabbed his backpack that was next to one of the goalposts and slung it over his back before following Demyx and Axel to the redhead's car.

Kairi couldn't believe what she'd seen. _'Roxas is with those Hollow Bastion guys? Why didn't he tell us anything about this! Riku and Sora need to know about this, we'll have to talk to Roxas, and soon. Tomorrow should be good. It'll give me enough time to talk to Riku and Sora and get things straight.'_ Pleased with her plan Kairi then decided to head towards her house which was a short bike away from the school all the while thinking about what she'd just seen.

* * *

When Roxas, Axel and Demyx arrived at the malt shop that was in the small town that was close to the highschool both Demyx and Axel were surprised to see their silver haired friend there.

"Zex!-Its Zexion!- What're you doing here?" Demyx asked confusedly.

"Marluxia said I could take a break and I came here. Larxene is one tough girl to get away from you Axel, I'm telling you." Zexion said with a book in his hand as he was drinking what looked to be a chocolate milkshake.

"Yeah, well I appreciate it. I don't know if I could concentrate with her breathing down my neck all the time. It gets kind of old y'know?" Axel said taking a seat on one side of Zexion while he motioned for Roxas to come over. "Hey Zex, -What did I say about the name Zex?!- Okay, Zex-ION, this is Roxas. He'll be spending a whole week with us starting Monday."

"How's Larxene gonna take that?" Zexion asked.

"She'll just have to get used to it." Axel said with a shrug as his name echoed in a yell throughout the malt shop.

"AXEL!"

* * *

A/N

Here is my update. It might take me awhile to update again because I have a few things to take care of at my house including homework. That's it. Sorry for the cliffhangar!

Kiesha & Kiaxshe


	6. See you Monday

Here we have come to Chapter 6! Please feel free to eat, drink and scream the word 'Kawaii' at the top of your lungs during this fan-fiction chapter. We hope you enjoy the reading. The summary will be up shortly and then we'll get to our chapter for today.

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: AkuRoku-main, SoKai-minor/side, Namixas-onesided/minor, Larxel-onesided/minor and others in which I may choose to put in later in the story

**Summary**: As a new first-year freshman in highschool making the soccer team was a big accomplishment for Roxas, but now they're faced by their all-time rivals, but instead of being on the field, they're in the school!

See you Monday

"AXEL!"

"Its Larxene isn't it?" Axel asked without looking over.

"Yep. Prepare for sparks." Zexion said taking a sip of his milkshake.

Roxas looked over to the blonde haired girl he'd seen in the classroom to see her come storming over. Technically it would be wrong to say he wasn't afraid, because it seemed like this girl had sparks practically coming out of her body which that in itself was something to fear.

"Axel, why didn't you tell me about this?" she demanded.

Axel lazily looked up at her and coolly said," About what?" Like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"About that shootout thing you idiot!" Larxene said angrily crossing her arms and demanding an answer.

"It wasn't something that concerned you." Axel said with a shrug," It was a good old uh, what do you call it..."

"Test." Zexion put in and then looked as the little bell that hung over the door to the malt shop dingled again. "Marluxia's here."

"I should be thanking Marluxia. He's the one who told me!" Larxene said cooling off a bit. "Oh Axel, you really should include me in on more things. It feels like we're growing apart!"

Roxas just felt a little out of place amongst all of these strange new people that Axel and Demyx seemed so familiar with. Plus he still hadn't gotten his smoothie yet which that in itself was disappointing. "Maybe its a bad time..." Roxas started to say when Demyx interrputed him.

"No! Its the perfect time! You can meet everyone ahead of time now that we're all here!" Demyx said cheerfully then launched into an explination. "Well first I'm Demyx, of course! You know Axel, then Zexion. The girl with the bad tem- I mean the girl is Larxene and the dude who just came in and is coming over is Marluxia." he was extra careful around mentioning Larxene, because even Demyx knew not to mess with her when she's angry due to a repetition of the last thing he did which resulted in him being possibly scarred for life, but we won't go into much detail.

Roxas nodded taking all of the names in his head as he'd have to get used to seeing them as of Monday next week. He sighed at the thought of it and jumped when he felt something poke him.

"Hey Rox, what kind of smoothie do you want?" he said poking the blonde in the shoulder.

Roxas had to process this through his mind a minute before answering Axel turning to Zexion. "Uh, so what's it like. At your highschool?"

Zexion looked up from his book to Roxas before glancing at the now forming scenario of 'Why the hell is this blondie kid here?!' starring Axel and Larxene with a watching Marluxia and Demyx just humming a tune while deciding what to order. "Not much different from yours actually, our schools almost have the exact same architecture except for that we have three floors instead of two at yours and its a bit smaller."

"Huh." _'How does he know that?'_ Roxas thought before continuing. " Why'd they send you guys here to Paopu High?" Roxas asked, he was curious and also eager not to get into a bickering one-sided fight with anyone, especially Larxene as it seemed she already hated his guts since Axel kept glancing over at him. Which in truth made him feel quite uncomfortable.

"Actually half of us went to Paopu High. The other ones went to the Highschool in Twilight Town which is the highschool that is also near us, but the other way. It was luck and a little persuation on our Assitant Coach's part that the whole soccer team got to be together." Zexion explained pausing as Roxas took the smoothie that arrived for him. "And its by chance that it seems Axel's taken an interest in you." he said the last part softly and with a chuckle.

Roxas choked on his drink sputtering a bit and coughing as he caught his breath again. "You okay?" Axel said turning away from his one-sided conversation with Larxene.

"Y-yeah. Something just went down wrong. That's all." Roxas stammered then looked at the clock that was hanging above the door and turned to Axel.

_'You better bet something did. Aw, are you-'_ his conscience was silenced as Roxas ignored it in his mind the best he could. "Its time I was getting home. Mom'll get worried or something."

Axel nodded seeming eager to get away from all of the interrogationing that Larxene was giving him. "Lets go then. I'll give you a ride. You can hitch a ride with Zexion, right Demyx?" Without waiting for an answer he went out the door.

"Uh, I guess we'll start the bet-thing on Monday then?" Roxas said taking his smoothie with him as Zexion nodded and gave a shallow wave while Demyx shouted as he went out the door.

"See you Monday Roxie!"

* * *

Going from confused to irritated in a split second Roxas walked over to where Axel was already sitting inside the vehicle and hauled himself inside slamming the door in aggrivation. "Don't let Dem get to you." Axel said trying to be helpful.

"Too late." the blonde muttered. Axel shrugged and twisted the key which was already inside the ignition as the engine revved up. "How do you already have your license?" Roxas curiously asked although he was somewhat nervous by this.

"Early birthday and late admittance into school." Axel replied with a smile as he turned onto the main road. The ride was silent and Roxas took the time to either stare out the window or in front of the car onto the road ahead. It was after a few minutes of leaving the malt shop parking lot that he had the creepiest feeling running up his spine and turned to look.

It was then that his own cobalt colored eyes locked with emerald green ones causing him to stare until Axel broke their staring with his laughter. "W-what's so funny?" Roxas sharply demanded.

"You." he said keeping one eye on the road and the other on Roxas. "So...what classes do you like?"

_'Finally! A normal question.'_ Roxas thought with relief. "Well, there's english, I enjoy that some. Gym class is also one and...Chemistry is iffy for me."

"I'm not much on english, too much writing for my tastes. Gym class is cool and stuffs as for Chemistry...well Professor Vexen isn't exactly the guy everyone is willing to high-five in the locker bays if you get what I mean." Axel said smiling.

The blonde chuckled at the joke. The Chemistry teacher Professor Vexen was one of the grumpiest and harshest teachers in the whole school. To see someone high-five him in the locker bays would be both funny yet totally creepy at the same time. "Quite." Roxas said his laughter dying down.

"Where do I turn?" he asked turning his attention back to the road.

"Right here. Turn left." Roxas instructed as Axel followed them turning onto a neighborhood street. "Its the beige colored one on the corner, next to the blue one."

"Right." Axel said pulling into the driveway. As Roxas got out of his side Axel did the same on his walking Roxas to the door.

"Thanks for the ride home Axel. I appreciate it." he said with a smile as Axel nodded, but was unprepared as Axel leaned in close to his face and smirked. "W-what?" Roxas stammered Axel was too close for comfort yet it felt so weird, like he wanted Axel this close to him.

"Just want to say two things to you Roxie." he held up two fingers.

"W-what's that?" Roxas managed to say although his mind was screaming at him again. _'You idiot, stop stammering! You're making a fool of yourself again! Just te-' _Roxas now swore that he could feel what only this fan-fic can describe as a ghost of a light kiss and the soft words from Axel.

"Y'know, you're kinda cute when you blush." Axel then pulled away and started walking towards his car. Roxas of course only heard this movement as he found he had closed his eyes. Still his mind was racing which probably made him shout out at the redhead.

"What was the other thing?" he managed to say without stammering, an accomplishment in itself.

Axel turned back and with a small wave and smile said," See you Monday."

"..." A nod was the only action that the blonde was capable of doing as the pyro drove away. The words 'See you Monday' rang about in his head for a minute or two before he finally was in control of himself again and shakily moved one hand to twist the doorknob opening the door and without looking inside his house shutting it behind him.

Leaning against the door he only then turned around to be faced by someone familiar and the surprise overtook him to make him shout," Riku what how the hell did you get in my house?!"

* * *

A/U

I know what you're all thinking. 'Well its about time she posted something!' and then there's always 'Why didn't you make them kiss?!' -cringes and holds up hands to protect myself from oncoming bricks- I have been grounded from the computer and can only get on during certain times. -sigh- This is why I didn't get this finished sooner. Also the reason why Axel didn't kiss our cute little Roxie will be explained in further chapters. Enough of my rambling now. I've snagged Zexion from the break room to give you today...er...tonight's Disclaimer! Zexion?

Zexion: I'm only in this for the free coffee people don't think I'm doing this because I actually like her. -sigh- She doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters/themes, god forbid. They are the property of Disney...this isn't a typo right?

Kiesha: Just get on with it! We're running out of space!

Zexion: -throws his book at me- Shut up. And Square Enix, or as you seemingly immortal fangirls like to call it. Sqeenix. That is all. GOODBYE ALREADY!

-Kiesha & Kiaxshe

(have free coffee. Fear us!)


	7. Snags

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Main- AkuRoku, Minor- SoKai, Minor- Larxel(one-sided), Minor- Namixas(one-sided), and whatever last ones I feel like putting in later

**Summary**: As a first-year freshman in highschool trying out and making the soccer team was a huge accomplishment for Roxas, but now their school is faced by their all-time rivals, but this time instead of on the field, this time they're in the school!

Again we have gathered for the fan-fiction called Goal!. Today we will be reviewing Chapter 7. May we please ask you before the chapter starts to keep your distance from the side of the bed as to not fall over and onto the floor while laughing and do not charge us for any medical bills you might send if your lungs give out on you from crying or something of the other too much. Thank you and have a good read.

Snags

_"Riku how the hell did you get into my house?!"_

"The front door smart one. You forgot to lock it." Riku explained, but Roxas was still angry at the thought of the silver haired teen barging into his house.

"Still Riku! You came in without anyone knowing? Just opened the door and made yourself at home?!" Roxas argued exasperated.

"Of course not dumbass! I knocked! But nobody answered so I had to test out the door. You usually lock it, right? So I thought something was wrong and had to find out!" Riku defended himself.

Roxas was about to contradict his friend when he heard a cheerful, fast voice come from behind the back of the couch in his living room. "HeyRiku!IsthatRoxas?C'monandbothofyougetinhere!LetsgetthisallsettledsothatwecanfillinKairi!"

This time Riku and Roxas spoke in unison. "What?"

Sora took a deep breath and then summed up his words slowly. "Can we talk to Roxas yet?"

"Can we talk to Roxas about what?" the blonde teen wanted a VERY good reason for why Riku and Sora were in his house without him knowing beforehand.

"That Axel guy." Riku's voice was sharp and surprised Roxas.

"What about him?" the conversation was now turning into something more interrogating and uncomfortable.

"We heard him outside. Dude c'mere." Sora said obviously calmed down and motioned Riku and Roxas to come sit down on the couch.

Stiffening a bit (although thankfully Riku was paying more attention to Sora and didn't see) Roxas moved over to sit next to Sora while Riku took a position on the other side of their brown haired friend. "So?" Roxas prompted, better get this interrogation over with...

"Do you like him?" Holy shit! Now _there_ was a strange question to ask! 'specially coming from Sora!

"W-w-w-what?" the blonde was still trying to get over the shock of the question that Sora had asked him.

"Do you like Axel? You know, the red haired dude that you just almost kissed outside your doorstep?" Sora was smiling and frankly it creeped Roxas out, it wasn't a usual 'happy' smile it was more of a persuading and a 'I know about your little almost kiss with Axie' type smile.

"N-no! No I don't! I swear it, I don't even like guys! I mean I like you guys, but a-as friends! You guys are my best friends! Oh shit why the interrogation all of a fricking sudden!?" Roxas was panicking(really obvious by now, right? if not. YOU ARE SLOW! Continuing.). The next few things he said even Riku and Sora were unable to make out and Riku was forced to shake their blonde friend by the shoulders.

"Pull yourself together Rox!" Riku shouted at him which seemed to do the trick. After he'd calmed down a bit he still seemed out of it and Riku asked," Need a wake-up call?"

Roxas gave the faintest of a nod and soon felt a stinging on his cheek. He brought up a hand to his face and rubbed the sore spot. "Thanks Riku."

"No problem." Riku said while Sora was still shocked by the fact that Riku had slapped his friend across the cheek.

"Was that really called for...?" Sora asked a little off and Roxas responded only with a nod.

"Was that really all? To ask me if I liked...Axel?" Roxas asked, somehow he knew there would be more, maybe it was like a sixth sense or something. Or maybe it was smartass conscience uprising again from the deepest part of his messed up mind to torment him on his weekend yet again.

Sora shook his head no.

_'Right again idiot! Congratulations on another win. Lets see what the tally is shall we?'_ Damn conscience.

_'Uh, no! Shut up.'_ Roxas seriously had enough of that voice of his and wondered if everyone had one. _'Would probably make me feel a whole hell of a lot better if they did.'_

"Kairi saw you in a shootout thing with Axel after school." Sora explained. "After that you left with them so she came and told us what happened. Sorry if we jumped to conclusions and stuffs. So what exactly happened afterwards?"

"Nothing much..." It was then he remembered the bet he made and let out a groan.

"Sure doesn't sound like 'Nothing much' to me." Riku said then prodded Roxas's shoulder from the other side of Sora. "Well? Tell us."

"I have to spend a week with them. Weekends included." Might as well break the ice now, right?

Sora gaped while Riku stayed silent in pondering. "Why? Was it because you lost?"

"Yeah." the spikey haired blonde nodded," It starts on Monday. I guess they have jobs and stuff to do on Saturday and Sunday."

Riku then chose this moment to speak. "I see. I still don't accept them you do know that Roxas." _'Only because you never shut up about it.'_ Roxas added in his mind as Riku continued. "But this could give us the upper hand on things. Look, Roxas, before I decide anything I want you to tell me what you think of these guys. Can we trust them not to pull anything? I want your sincerest word Roxas."

_'Woah. Riku's gone all serious on me now. What does he mean by 'upper hand' anyway? Well no use thinking about it, that'll never get me any answers around here.'_ he thought to himself.

_'More than you think Roxas.'_

_'Great another lively bit of advice from my conscience, right when I don't need any advice.'_ Roxas thought mentally rolling his eyes before responding. "They seem really nice. I still can't get why you guys are overreacting over them being here. Until they do something wrong, they're innocent right?"

The answer seemed to satisfy Riku and he nodded. "Fine, we the soccer team(Riku was their chosen un-offical captain of the team since Leon liked to move around captains every once in awhile and made the big decisions for the team after playing up from last year and taking the place of the old captain.) will accept this Hollow Bastion soccer team. That is, until they do something out of conduct to our school, them we'll step in and carry things out."

"Uh...okay?" Those were the only words Roxas had to give Riku.

Sora on the other hand seeing the mood fall into a more depressive state jumped up from his place on the couch and shouted," If Roxas has to go away for a week then lets make this weekend count for something! Time for a huge super-awesome-special weekend bonanza! Who's gonna bring the nachos?"

Roxas and Riku laughed at the brunette who smiled and dashed off to the nearest phone in the kitchen to set up a sleepover plan with the others and occasionally kept shouting into the living room asking usually about who it was who was bringing some type of food or pop or DVD to watch.

Axel on the other hand was not a happy camper, nope, not Axel.

"What do you want Reno?" he asked tiredly moving from his position next to the fridge to open up his can of Coke and sit on the couch as a similar looking redhead looked down at him.

"What I'm usually here for Axel. I'm your cousin after all, it would be bad of my character to leave you like this. Besides, have you even considered doing something to help get yourself out of this hole you've gone and buried yourself in?" Reno said crossing his arms.

"You idiot. I know and I'm just going to give you the same load of crap I give you all the time. Stay out of my damn buisness. I can deal with this by myself, I don't want another accident, and I definitely don't want anyone involved. Got it-" he was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah. Memorized, got it. Shit Axel, you're sometimes just too goddamn stubborn y'know that? Well anyway, I just wanted to tell you the same crap I give you everytime I come. The date is Wednesday. Get that memorized." Reno said snarkily before moving over and settling himself down on the couch beside his cousin.

"Wednesday?" Axel asked finally paying attention to his cousin.

"Yeah. Wednesday. Y'got something planned? Better cancel now." Reno said placing his hands behind his hand while laying back against the cushions of the couch.

"Heh, that's just it. I _can't_ cancel. I'll just have to wing it around or something. I'm sure Roxas'll be relieved to not have to spend the day with annoying 'ol me." he chuckled at the thought of the scowling blonde teen.

"Roxas? Who's that?" Reno questioned with interest.

"A guy from school. He's on the Paopu High soccer team. Made a bet with the guy, I did. He's gotta hang out with me and my friends for a week with weekends included. Guess a forgot about Twilight's team and stuff."

Axel then felt himself being fwapped across the head by Reno. "_Baka._ If you're not bringing people into the matter then you shouldn't have made that bet in the first place." Reno sighed. "I'm going to bed, you've already given me the hell a lot of enough to think about as I'm sure you're aware of. Goodnight Axel."

" 'Night Reno." the spikey redhead called back to his cousin and sighed thinking about how he was ever gonna get himself out of the snags in his life. Correction, how was he gonna get _Roxas_ out of those snags of his?

It was Sunday, the day of rest in the Christians' words. Too bad Sora had scheduled their sleepover tonight. No resting for anyone tonight! As Sora would put it in a more...medium toned version.

After the usual round of Kairi and Riku bickering over what movie to watch(well it was a hard choice either musicals with lovey dovey romance or gory horror movies) Sora finally chose a compromise which in turn was a movie that Kairi had seen before, but the rest of them had not. Riku had only agreed to it though if it had some blood type things in it. Kairi said there was and Riku gave in, but then announced that it was his turn to pick afterwards.

_'The Phantom of the Opera?_ _Hmm, looks interesting.'_ Roxas thought as he inspected the back cover of the DVD, but stopped half-way as Kairi started the movie. Tidus toned down the lights and sat next to Selphie who he invited to come and all of them had become good friends except for Riku who still had doubts (mostly because she was from HBHS).

As the movie played Roxas thought it was interesting and grew very interested moreso in two of the three main characters, Phantom and Christine. He wasn't sure why or so, but he found their relationship one that he could hope for later in the movie perhaps.

Although when the movie ended however Roxas was a little disappointed about the ending, but didn't show it on his face. It was either that or being called a sissy by Riku and Tidus in which he would care less to be and with the accompanyment of hearing it all... night... long... not fun in Roxas's book, annoying? Yes that was there. Listed right after the word Axel.

"Time for a...pillow fight!" Sora yelled and smacked Tidus across the head with his pillow. Leave it to Sora to keep everyone on their toes, especially with him yelling things like 'Sora's super-special awesome-uuber-flying-tackle-pillow-glomp-of-doom!' and other random things.

Another usual round of things occured then, there was the consuming of large amounts of food and the first one to barf lost(In which Selphie and Kairi did not attend.). Guess who lost? Amazingly it was Riku! Tidus also had brought his camera along, and Sora was singing at the top of his lungs 'Blackmail city Riku! Population? YOU!' After that it was a random add-on story(what? They were bored and it was 10:00 p.m.! What are they suppose to do? Write a horrible fan-fiction? -shrug-) and now we bring you to the present moment. Laying around trying to sleep.

So far only Roxas and Sora were awake. Roxas because he couldn't get his mind off tomorrow and the bet that he was going to pay off. Sora because of the mass amount of sugar and caffine he'd consumed beforehand. Roxas sighed and closed his eyes trying to think of something in which would trigger a dream or at least distract him from his thoughts. A shuffling noise was heard and the blonde then heard a voice in his ear.

"Hey Roxas. You awake?" Roxas could only respond with a tired nod. "Can you keep a secret?"

Roxas blinked open his eyes and looked over at Sora who was staring at him with his ocean blue eyes which were so similar to his own except lighter. "Yeah sure I can Sor." Roxas said with a small yawn.

"Well...okay. Hmmm. How about if I tell you it then you've gotta tell me one?" Sora asked and Roxas yawned louder.

"Fine, fine. I'm sleepy so please...just tell me now, okay Sora?" Roxas said, talking was making him feel sleepy, which was probably a good thing.

"Okay. I like Kairi. There I said it." Sora said with a frown.

"Y'mean like like-like?" A nod from Sora answered the question. "That's great Sora. Does she know?" A shake of the head. "What're you afraid of? Rejection?" A shake yes. "Don't be, I think she likes you too. Have you seen the way she looks at you in Government(also known as Social Studies or SS) class?" A shrug.

"Now you tell me your secret." Sora said wiggling closer to hear his friend.

"...well, just how well can you keep a secret Sora?" Roxas asked, he needed to be sure that Sora could keep this one...and it had been on his mind just before he went to bed scarcely lately...

"Extrememly. I wouldn't tell a soul! Cross my heart and...well I really don't want to die. I swear I'll let it remain a secret Roxas!" Sora said sincerely.

Roxas sighed. "Alright I'll tell you. You know how I sometimes hate it when people grab me by the shoulder or unexpectedly touch me there?"

"Yeah, I have always thought it to be a little odd." Sora said honestly as Roxas continued.

"Well this is why. You can't tell anyone, okay? I don't want people feeling sorry for me or anything." Roxas took a deep breath before beginning. "Back when my mom was still married to my dad things got a little out of control. I was coming home from school back in my old neighborhood. Usually people aren't too busy around that time of day, but for some reason there was quite a bit of highschoolers around, seniors probably. There were a few that were near my house and I started to get a bit worried so I went in through the back door. Only my dad was home at the time, my mom was working late. So I went to him and asked him what was going on, he was a teacher over by the highschool so I figured he knew about what was going on."

"Did he?" Sora asked.

"No, he didn't. He said he was sorry about it and that I should go work on my homeowork and that...he loved me. I went upstairs and of course started on my homework. An hour later was when I heard the banging noise from downstairs. I figured it was just something my dad tripped over or something fell and immediately rushed to the place at the top of the stairs from my room to look downstairs into the living room. There I saw my dad, but I'd never seen him like this before. He shouted at me and I'd had no idea what I had done wrong. He came up the stairs and yanked me by the shoulder shoving me into the wall. Its hard to explain what I felt, fear there was that and well I don't know..." Roxas broke off.

"You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to." Sora said, but Roxas shook his head.

"No, its better if I finish it." Roxas said then continued," It was then I saw someone crashing into my dad which sent me to the floor. All I remember after that is hearing my mother come up and look at me while yelling at my dad. I also found out later, after my dad left, that he was apparently drunk to the point of violence which was quite an amount for him he was always so nice...then he changed after that. A year after we moved here and I met you guys. That's the story, please keep it to yourself Sora."

"Sure!" Sora yawned," What are friends for?"

"Heck if I know!" Roxas added in a joking manner before yawning himself and saying," Its best time we got some sleep for school tomorrow. G'night Sora."

" 'Night Roxas." Sora said as both teens fell fast asleep.

A-N

Here is the end of chapter 7, very emotional and strangely funny yes? Well I can only say one thing, its 5:09 in the morning and its sleepie time for me! G'night all, -yawns- I just want to say before I go that this time its a very sugar-caffinated Sora giving you the Disclaimer for today...this morning's...chapter. G'night!

Sora: Kiesha and her Nobody Kiaxshe do not own us wuvable KH characters! Nor does she own any of the places! They belong to Sqeenix and Disney alright? ...now answer me a question already. WHO IS BRINGING THE NACHOS FOR THE NEXT SLEEPOVER?!

-Kiesha & Kiaxshe


	8. Day One: Its a surpise!

-gapes- I your author/attendant for this story, Kiesha, am amazed! After I put up the last chapter it was two days after that I had over 700 hits!! So I'm going all Zomg! I've got a popular story! x3 Anyway I'd like to thank Suna's Assassin and Kita Ito for reviewing my story. You guys rawk! as we say here in my mind! As of right now I have 5 reviews, 745 hits, 6 favs, and 10 alerts. Thank you all for them! -sniffles and holds back my tears of joy- We now return you to our usual fan-fiction. We please ask that you do not sue us for any brain damage that may occur due to high laughter rates.

Kiaxshe: We can't pay for you all so don't do it or I'll have Kajex stick one of his Seax knives in you! Just a warning. Also a disclaimer. We don't own anything! Not even Kairi's apron.

We thank you and hope you enjoy our fic chapter for today.

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Main- AkuRoku, Minor- SoKai, Minor- Larxel(one-sided), Minor- Namixas(one-sided), and whatever last ones I feel like putting in later

**Summary**: As a first-year freshman in highschool trying out and making the soccer team was a huge accomplishment for Roxas, but now their school is faced by their all-time rivals, but this time instead of on the field, this time they're in the school!

Day One: Its a surpise!

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

Roxas awoke with a groan pushing the sleep button on the alarm clock that Riku had set up for them so that they could get to school on time, but still it was tiring to do so, partly because 1. he was tired still and 2. they'd survived staying awake till the wee hours of the morning. Blinking open his cobalt shaded eyes it took a moment for him to figure out where in all of heck he was, until he heard a familiar voice next to his own head and arched his back looking behind him to see Sora there with a pillow clutched in a death hold hug.

Smirking he took his own pillow and smacked Sora's head with it making the brunette teen jump up in shock and tackle Roxas making him crash into the ground with Sora on top of him. "Woah! Sora!" Roxas could only say as he tumbled to the ground.

"...oh, sorry Roxas." Sora said realizing that no, this was his friend, not the scary Heartless monster that was strangely shaped like a cookie from the movie they'd watched last night. Odd.

Looking around from his position he could only see that Tidus was still asleep. "Hey Sora...you thinking what I'm thinking?" There was a devilish smile on the blonde teenager's face.

It was then Sora spotted their friend and got the same smile. "Oh ho ho, yes I do!" he replied making an evil gesture with his fingers. The two of them crept over to where Tidus was sleeping quite peacefully and then sharply poked him. Sora gave him a tazer**(1)** just below the ribs while Roxas tazered him near the neck.

They swore Tidus must've leapt at least four feet into the air when they did their evil deed and laughed about it rolling on the floor while Tidus was fuming above. "That wasn't funny!" he yelled.

"Yes...it...so was!" Roxas said clutching his sides. Sora could only nod in agreement as he too was clutching his sides as an annoyed voice came from Sora's kitchen.

"Are you three awake yet? Come and get some french toast if you are then before Riku eats them all!" It was Kairi who walked out with a spatula and a white apron on. "So in already!" she pointed at them dangerously with the spatula before returning to the kitchen to flip one of the french toasts that was still in the frying pan.

Unwanting to face the doom of Kairi's spatula all three hurried into the kitchen grabbing places at the table as Kairi set down a plate of the steaming breakfast food before taking a seat herself. "Thanks Kairi!" Sora said happily and with a smile.

Kairi had the faintest trace of a blush on her face as she nodded and said," Your welcome Sora."

Roxas and the others at the table said 'thanks' politely to Kairi before scarfing down the french toast greedily. Soon it was time for the thing all teenagers dread most, school.

All five then left Sora's house with Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Tidus walking while Roxas was on his skateboard. Luckily the school was in walking distance and all five made it just ten minutes before the homeroom bell went off and went seperate ways to put their things in their lockers.

As Roxas went to his own he did the combination opening the locker. Just as he started to deposite his things into it a cheery voice sounded behind him. "Hey Roxie!"

Roxas sighed. "Don't call me that Demyx, its Roxas. Ro-xas."

"Don't be such a Zexion Rox-ie." Demyx said crossing his arms with a smile.

"What do you need Demyx? Its almost time for homeroom." The agitated teen was not, I repeat N-O-T going to miss class just for the sake of some bet, may it lose his honour or whatever or not.

"Just to tell you that after classes to meet us in the back field after school. You know, the one behind the school?" Roxas nodded and Demyx continued. "Awesome! This is gonna be sooooo schweet!"

"What is?" Roxas asked, three minutes left.

Demyx held a finger to his lips. "Its a surprise!" He smiled before walking down the hallway to his own homeroom classroom.

"Wait, wha? Tell me Demyx!" Roxas shouted after the dirty blonde haired boy before sighing and retreating back to his own homeroom just seconds before the bell rang.

All throughout the day Roxas couldn't help but bug Axel for what the surprise was when he was in his classes. The response he got most of the time was 'You're so impatient blondie, just wait alright? It'll be worth it.' Somehow that just wasn't enough for Roxas to process and continued the proddings.

It was about thirty seconds before the bell rang and the tension was tight in Roxas's mind. _'C'mon clock! Move faster already!'_ he thought as if trying to make it go faster with his mind.

_'You know that's never going to work.'_ Stupid conscience was back to torment him again.

Then the bell rang and Roxas practically leapt out of his seat. _'Why're you so interested in their surprise Roxas? Is it because of someone you liiiiiiiiiiiike?'_

He stopped doing his combination for a second and grew furious at the stupid conscience that plauged his mind. _'Shut up already! No I don't like anyone, and its perfectly normal to be excited about a surprise that is suppose to be 'sooooo schweet' as Demyx puts it.'_

He didn't get an answer and shoved his stuff into his black and gray backpack grabbing his skateboard while doing so. Rolling out of the school's back entrence he decided to grind down the rail to the pavement as his skateboard made a loud _smack _noise when landing. Going to the edge of the school grounds that was paved he stopped and picked up his skateboard hiking uphill into a small field that was by some woods spotting Demyx there.

"Over here!" Demyx waved and Roxas took a short dash over there.

"So? What's this suprise?" Roxas asked the sitarist, Demyx usually had that instrument in his case slung over one shoulder at all times. It was now that Roxas wondered where it was.

"Come with me!" he said making a sprint into the woods followed by the other blonde teenager.

After a half a minute of sprinting Roxas and Demyx came to a small clearing where Zexion and Axel waited. Marluxia and Larxene were nowhere to be found. Next to them were two fourwheelers, one red and one a heavy shade of green.

" 'bout time you guys made it! I was thinking me and Zex -What did I say about the name?!- would have to leave without you guys!" Axel said with a smirk ignoring Zexion's interruption.

This was the surprise? A trip on some fourwheelers with Axel, Zexion and Demyx? The words 'AWESOME!!' shouted in his mind and he smiled. "So this is the surprise Demyx?"

"Nope! This is what we use to get to the surprise!" he shouted grabbing his sitar case which was leaning against a tree getting on the heavy shaded green fourwheeler as Zexion got on behind him. "You ride with Axel."

Demyx ignored the subtle glare that Axel sent his way and revved up the engine. "Race?"

Axel snorted. "Tch, you bet! Up for a challenge Rox?" Roxas only nodded as he hurriedly positioned his skateboard in a good secure spot in his backpack before walking over to the red fourwheeler that Axel was already on getting on behind him. "Then hang on!" Axel smiled as he too revved up his own engine as Demyx called for them to start the race.

"3...2...1...GO!"

Both fourwheelers took off at full speed in a jerking motion. It jerked so much that Roxas grabbed for the first thing that was secure enough to let him hang on. Which in this case was Axel. "Hold on tight!" Axel said smirking as he manuvered around the trees trying to keep ahead of Demyx and Zexion. Roxas responded by tightening his death grip as if Axel were the only thing there keeping him from falling off, and in this case it was.

After a few minutes Roxas felt the fourwheeler begin to slow down and he heard Axel's victorious voice. "Victory!"

Roxas shakily undid his death hold on Axel getting off of the red fourwheeler wobbling a bit as he put his feet on solid ground. Zexion and Demyx showed up seconds after Roxas got off with a sad faced Demyx in front. "We lost..." he said sadly, but then cheered up and said," We're here!"

"Here where?" Roxas asked looking around, all he saw were trees.

"Up silly!" Demyx said pointing.

Following the blonde's finger Roxas then saw the shape of a treehouse in one of the nearby trees along with the rope ladder going up to it hanging down.

"Lets get up there then." Zexion said getting off the fourwheeler himself and moving towards the ladder.

When all four had climbed up Roxas was amazed at the treehouse. It was messy sure, but he was sure all of them were messy and he didn't really care. It was well furnished for one thing, with beanbag chairs and boxes for makeshift tables. There was sheet music scattered around along with a mini refrigerator.

"Pretty cool huh?" Demyx said plopping down in one chair. "This is our secret hideout."

"Huh?" Roxas said," Hideout?"

"He means hangout. But sometimes we use it for that, if we need to avoid someone or something." Zexion explained as he took a seat himself.

"Cool." Roxas could only respond as he himself made himself at home. "So where are Larxene and Marluxia?"

"Larxene has abiology project and Marluxia is her partner. They don't know about this place since me, Dem and Zex -The name? Why that name of all things?!- Geez Zexion, don't have a heart attack on us. Well us three have been together since third grade. Me and Dem since Kindergarten. The three of us made the treehouse in fifth grade. It was in seventh that we met Larxene and Marluxia." Axel explained to Roxas who nodded.

The rest of the day was spent inside the treehouse doing random things. Helping Demyx write his sitar music, bugging Zexion to the ultimate annoyance in which popcans were thrown at you, and just chilling.

The sun was now setting and Zexion had thought it was time they were getting back before it was too dark to use the fourwheelers to get back to their houses. Axel and Demyx apparently had to leave quickly because they needed to 'get home before their annoyances do' which Roxas summarized as 'parents' or 'older sibling(s)' in his mind.

That left Zexion to take Roxas home which he did. They rode back onto the streets on the heavy shaded green fourwheeler. When Zexion was directed to the blonde's house he asked," Right here, right?"

"Yeah." Roxas said getting off. "Hey Zexion."

"Hmmm?" The silver haired male said turning to look at Roxas.

"What did you mean by 'Axel's object of interest'?" Roxas asked, the question had been bugging him.

"Don't think on it too much. He's just interested in you. I can tell, what I can't tell though is why he is. Maybe its because of your soccer skills." Zexion shrugged and as he saw Roxas relax he added," Or maybe its something different entirely. Anyway, see you tomorrow then."

While Roxas was struck confused by the silver haired boy's added words Zexion drove off leaving Roxas in the dust dumbstruck at the front of his driveway.

Roxas swore he wanted to scream, but felt a headache coming on about what Zexion was trying to avoid and tugged at his spiked hair a bit. Saying in his mind that it wasn't worth thinking about and getting a headache he sighed and went inside although his conscience then spoke again to him giving him yet again advice when he didn't need it, or so he thought.

_'Maybe that headache'll reveal to you what's really going on with Zexion's actions Roxas.'_

A-N

Here we are again at another author's note. Sorry this took so long! It seemed to take forever for an idea to take form. Not much is happening right now, but when Wednesday comes, you know something is gonna happen!

-Kiesha & Kiaxshe

(can throw popcans at people when we feel like it!)


	9. Day Two: Study Buddies

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Main- AkuRoku, Minor- SoKai, Minor- Larxel(one-sided), Minor- Namixas(one-sided), and whatever last ones I feel like putting in later

**Summary**: As a first-year freshman in highschool trying out and making the soccer team was a huge accomplishment for Roxas, but now their school is faced by their all-time rivals, but this time instead of on the field, this time they're in the school!

Kiaxshe: Before we go on I'd like to bring you this chapter's disclaimer said by -drum roll- Marluxia!

Marluxia: -sighs- Kiesha and Kiaxshe do not own us Kingdom Hearts characters -THANK GOD!- Yes Zexion we get the picture...nor do they own anything else in this chapter. That's it I'm going on my coffee break, call me when the chapter's over so I can cheer with the rest of you guys. -leaves-

Its that time again! Time for another chapter of Goal!. Yes, it is almost time for a long awaited day to take place, Wednesday! We please ask for you to wait a few seconds for us to put in our earplugs against your earsplitting screams of 'KAWAII!' and other fangirling/boying noises. Also mutterings and noises of concern. Thank you for your cooperation and hope you have a good read!

Day Two: Study Buddies

Tuesday went along quite boringly, or at least in Roxas's mind it did. His conscience didn't bother him at all which was nice, but then again both Sora and Tidus were sick today so Roxas had no one to talk to in his third period class.

It was in fourth period, algebra, however that something actually happened. That instead of making the blonde teen's life more easy, instead more complicated. Woo hoo.

Roxas's algebra teacher, Mrs. Valley, had said near the end of class that they always had a quarterly test that every one of the students throughout the entire school would have to take. She also explained that the test would take place on Friday. Seconds after the bell rang and Roxas hung his head back as he stared up at the ceiling.

_'Juuuuuust fabulous. Just frickin' fabulous. A Math test. And I still have to keep my promise. How am I suppose to study with a game tonight and on Thursday?'_ he thought bringing his mind to such a stutter that he didn't notice the shape looming over him until it spoke.

"Heeello? Earth to Roxas, class is over." It was Axel, it was _always_ Axel. Why was it always him?

"No duh genious, I'm not stupid. Just let me wallow in my misery for a few seconds alright?" Roxas responded depressingly.

Axel smirked. "Right before a game? That isn't healthy. Is it about the math test?" A small nod from the blonde teenager. "I'll help you study for it if it makes you feel better. Better to have two people suffer the horrors of math then one right?" Axel wasn't half bad at math himself, but hated to study alone so Demyx or Zexion usually came over. There was that one time with Larxene...but that went over as well as a lion gets as along with another lion invading in on its territory. Not well. Not well indeed.

"Seriously?" Roxas said perking up a bit.

"Sure. I think Demyx and Zexion are busy doing other stuff this week so I won't have anyone to study with." Axel said, Demyx and Zexion would probably just study by themselves or with each other anyway.

"Thanks Axel!" Roxas was gratified. Unlike some people stuff just didn't stick in his brain long enough for him to fully understand it and keep it in there for a long period at the same time. "Is Wednesday a good day for you?"

Wednesday? Didn't he have something planned that day...? "I don't know, probably. I think me and Reno were expecting someone though. I can't quite remember..." he scratched his head a few times before shaking his head. "I can't remember. It'd probably be alright though. At least until Reno gets back which is around five in the afternoon."

"Alright, that's fine with me. See you tomorrow then. As for me I've got a game to attend to!" Roxas said cheerfully happy that someone was going to help him study for the monster of math that was going to try and murder him on Friday.

"We'll see you there." Axel said, but the blonde boy had already taken off, scrambling outside the door and towards his locker.

Axel only 'heh'd' and turned around to collect his things when the form of Demyx interrupted him. "Sooo Axel, looks like you've got yourself a study buddy." Demyx said the words 'study buddy' in a thick sugar coated way.

"Its not like that Demyx and you know it." Axel retorted, but Demyx was unaffected.

"Axie and Roxie are study buddies! Study buddies! Study buddies!" Demyx chanted as annoyed redhead made his way to his own locker shoving his stuff into the backpack that was hung up and grabbed it slinging it over one shoulder.

"Shut up Demyx! Its just a study thing alright?!" Axel said rounding on the dirty haired blonde that was his best friend.

"Suuure, that's not the only reason now, isn't it?" Demyx smiled and when Axel only turned away Demyx took that as a 'yes' and from all that Demyx knew of Axel he was sure it was a half-true answer.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late to the game. Lets go, or do you wanna be late cheering on Roxas?" Axel asked the sitarist who made an aghast face.

"Miss cheering on Roxy? Never! To the field! Awaaaaay!" Demyx announced before grabbing Axel unexpectedly by the hand and literally half-dragging him outside to the soccer fields.

* * *

It was well into the second half and Roxas was totally focused on the game. The score was tied, 1 to 1. He'd accidentally misjudged one of his punches out and he missed the ball before watching it out of the corner of his eye go in. Riku had scored on the other goalie, right in the corner, a perfect shot.

There was five minutes left of the game according to the scoreboard and every once and awhile Roxas would call out to his players just like now. "Riku, turn! You've got one on your back!"

Riku took Roxas's words and followed them making a fake and was just about to pass to Tidus who was wide open when the ball suddenly was stopped and he was fighting for control of it with one of the other team's Defenders.

The next thing Roxas knew he saw Riku go down collapsing over the ball that was now changing color, to a redish one. The blonde's first instinct was to rush out to his friend and help him, but was stopped by Kairi when he got to the edge of the goalie box.

"Stay there! The ref might call something on you if you leave. I'll ask up front to Sora to see what's going down with Riku. From here it looks bad, Leon's going out..." Kairi shouted to Roxas from her position at halfway to mid-field.

Roxas stood where he was, if he got called out by the referee or something the team would be without a goalie for the last three minutes of the game. Which was a VERY bad thing. He could only stand and watch as Leon and Sora rushed onto the field from their spot on the sidelines to the fallen Riku who was clutching his face and Roxas could only assume he was crying probably. He looked really hurt, and damn if he was that hurt he'd be crying!

Riku's parents were also rushing out and Roxas was sure he saw Leon flip out his cellphone and dial a number. After speaking into the cellular divice for a minute or two he turned to the referee speaking in quick words from what Roxas saw. Then came the whistle Roxas was hoping for, a whistle to stop the game and to end it then and there.

Darting across the field Roxas pushed through a couple of his teammates to get to Riku who was being carried by Leon now over to the sidelines. The silver haired boy was still clutching his face and Roxas timidly asked," Is he alright?" Since obviously Riku himself could not answer him.

"From what I saw it looks as if he broke his nose from impact with the ball. That one boy accidentally broke it." Leon explained as he frowned stealing a look at Riku who was trying not to cry anymore and had his eyes squeezed painfully shut. "I set it back in place as best I could, which hurt quite a lot Roxas, but Riku needs to see a doctor. Riku's parents are headed that way now, but I'm going to bring him there."

"May I come with?" Roxas asked, he was worried. For Riku and how he would fare.

"Can I come with?" pipped up a voice and Roxas spun around to see his brunette friend.

Leon nodded. "Riku could use his friends at a time like this. Sora go back and tell everyone to go home. Riku's just broken his nose, that's all. If anyone wishes to see him tell him he's going to be at the clinic nearby the school alright?"

Sora nodded and darted off as Roxas tried to comfort his friend who still had not uttered anything other than whimpers of pain.

Soon Sora was back and he turned to Roxas first. "Everyone'll try and visit Riku soon. They were really worried. So was that kid that accidentally broke it. He came up to me and asked me if he was alright. Also Axel and that blonde kid, Demyx came up and said they'd see you tomorrow. They said they wanted you to stay with your friend and that we played a great game."

Roxas was appalled_. 'They stayed and watched our game?'_ he thought and his smart-allecky conscience answered his thoughts.

_'They're your new friends now dipstick. Took you long enough to figure it out. Idiot.'_

Roxas ignored it and nodded as he, Sora, the injured Riku, and Leon piled into their coach's car. All the way there Riku didn't say anything although it was a short trip and once inside the doctor's office did he say anything.

"How did it break?" the doctor had asked Riku gently, it was a female.

"Soccer ball." Riku replied his voice forced and pained.

The doctor and commented on Leon's knowledge of setting the bone back in place and said she'd give him pills for the pain and give him a brace for it. As Riku's parents arrived a minute after the information was given Leon relayed this to his parents who were relieved. Roxas, Sora and Leon then left the doctor's office as Riku's parents thought that both boys' parents would worry over them. Leon had offered them a ride home and both teens had accepted.

Sora's mother and father had had work to do as did Roxas's mother. Roxas had planned to skateboard home as usual and Sora would walk, but now after all of the running they accepted the ride home with open arms.

As Leon pulled up to Roxas's house he thanked his coach and got out walking up to the front door. Opening it he found that he was attacked...no hugged to death by a feminine shape. His mother.

"Roxas! I was so worried when you didn't call after the game to tell me how it went! Are you okay honey? Did something happen?" she questioned and Roxas had to break out of the death-hug before he answered.

"I'm fine. Riku though...he got hurt with the ball. It broke his nose. He's gonna be fine though, according to the doctor." Roxas explained then added," Also tomorrow I'll be studying with Axel. That alright?"

Roxas's mother sighed heavily. "Its good to know Riku's fine. He's such a sweet boy, it'd hurt me to know something horrible happened to him that he couldn't recover from." she paused before asking," Axel? Who is he? A new friend perhaps?"

"Yeah, he's a new friend of mine. We have a huge math test on Friday and I was hoping to study with him on Wednesday."

"That's fine with me honey, stay as late as you want, but nothing before it gets too dark out alright?" she said finalizing her rules about the study thing with her son.

"Alright mom." Roxas said," I'm gonna go to bed now. Its late."

It was the truth, it was eleven o'clock now. It had been a long while for the doctor to take her tests and the game had started at nine in the evening. He went upstairs to his room pulling off his shinguards and socks before taking his nightly shower.

Running his hands through his spikey hair that was becoming more wet as the water from the showerhead rained down he let his mind wander a bit. _'So tomorrow is my study date with Axel.'_ he thought and his conscience took this as a perfect opportunity.

_'So a '_date_' is how you think of it huh? Well Roxas, you thought over your life enough yet?'_

_'N-no I don't!'_ he thought back arguing within his mind. _'I do NOT like Axel that way, he's my friend!'_

_'Uh huh. This coming from the same guy that was drawing hearts in the middle of class like a lovesick girl when he started thinging about said person named Axel.'_ his conscience argued back.

_'Just leave me alone already! That was...I...just leave me alone. I'm tired. GOODNIGHT!'_ he said cutting off anything in case his stupid mind might try again and contradict him.

Flopping down onto his bed he wondered if Riku was fine. After convincing himself that his friend was going to be okay he finally fell into a sleep although his mind was troubled. Troubled by the thought of a study session with Axel.

A-N

Here is Day Two of our week with Axel and Roxas together! - I'm sorry to all of the Riku fangirls for hurting him. (Dun keel me...) Anyway, this is all I have to say. 'Till next chapter then? Alright!

-Kiesha & Kiaxshe


	10. Day Three: Inter City Tournament

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Main- AkuRoku, Minor- SoKai, Minor- Larxel(one-sided), Minor- Namixas(one-sided), and whatever last ones I feel like putting in later

**Summary**: As a first-year freshman in highschool trying out and making the soccer team was a huge accomplishment for Roxas, but now their school is faced by their all-time rivals, but this time instead of on the field, this time they're in the school!

Kiaxshe: Today's Disclaimer is brought to you by KeyO's, because everyone knows that hitting people/Nobodies/Heartless it the right thing to do when you're a keyblade master. ;D Anyways, their representative, Riku, is here to give us it.

Riku: Okay for the record, I do not work for this KeyO's company thingy, you're just saying that to get attention aren't you?

Kiesha: -from far off- Just say the damn line you amateur!

Riku: -glares- Kiesha and Kiaxshe do not own Kingdom Hearts -Thank g- - Shut up Zexion. Nor do they own anything else in this stupid chapter of Goal!. ...that's it, well now I'm blowing this popsicle stand, I'll be in the break room drinking cheap overpriced coffee if you need me.

Kiaxshe: ...but this is a film studio...anyway, we now give you our chapter of Goal!. We apologize for taking so long, but Kiesha was having a mind blank (again) and other random school stuff came up. Again we apologize. Now for a short warning.

We thank you for joining us today in chapter 10 of Goal!. We please ask you to please not lean in too close to the computer screen as you might go temporarily and or fully blind by doing so because of the un-needed and sometimes utterly needed suspense in this chapter. Because how then will you enjoy this wonderful yaoi-ishful fic? Well its not as if we can hire somebody to read it for you, we'd be wasting our allowance! No offense. Anyway, we are not held responsible for any medical charges. Now sit back and enjoy today's chapter. -

Day Three: Inter-city Tournament

Day three. Just four more days left until he could go back to just living with the normal things in his life. 1, his friends and 2, soccer. Not to say that Axel, Demyx and Zexion weren't his friends. He just missed his other friends a bit, that was all. Plus Roxas was getting a little nervous about the Study Session with Axel. A few times he'd almost said date and it made him wonder what in the world his mind was doing, not to mention the stupid conscience voice inside his head.

School went about as usual, boring classes, well except for Chemistry(if peeps are wondering why Axel and Roxas are in Chemistry, well they're very smart and are up a year in science, but apparently fail at everything else. x3 That's all.) in which the redhead had accidentally set the beaker full of stuff on fire by grabbing a vile of the wrong substance. Frankly, it was just plain funny. Especially what with the teacher trying to find the fire extinguisher when it was right behind his desk.

* * *

It was lunch now and saying his usual, well usual as of two days ago, 'see ya' to Sora and Riku who he'd met up with in the hallway and walked over to the Hollow Bastion students' table after grabbing some of the cafeteria food, which seemed alive strangely. Then again, it usually did so it should be that strange, nor surprising.

Seeing Axel and Larxene there he sat down across from the redhead, but the very tempermental blonde girl was sitting next to him. "Hey." he said trying to start a conversation. The table seemed a bit dead.

"Hello. You seen Zexion around?" It was Larxene who asked and Roxas was surprised a bit, though he shouldn't have. Probably because she was damn scary when she wanted to be, even Zexion seemed was afraid of her and when Zexion seems afraid of something, its best to try and avoid that something.

"No. Why?" he replied after a few seconds.

"I need to talk to him. Somethin' important coming up." she explained although vaguely and added sharply, "I'm going to go find him. I'll talk to you later Axel." she gave him a knowing look and left the table with her half-eaten food on her lunch tray.

"What did she mean by "I'll talk to you later Axel"." Roxas asked giving some air quotes.

"That she's gonna talk to be later." Axel said, "Why, did you think it was something else?" He smiled a bit and leaned his head on his hand a bit. "Is Roxy jealous?"

"W-what?! Hell no! What ever gave you that idea you freaking pervert?! And my name is Roxas, not "Roxy"." he snarled at Axel his cobalt eyes flashing. Axel only laughed at him.

"Oh come off it, I'm only poking fun. But you DO seem a bit flustered on the matter." he was still at his fun poking the nerve that Roxas was sure was one of his last ones.

"I am not FLUSTERED. Girls get "flustered" and I am not a girl. Pure testorone right here." he said crossing his arms grinding his back teeth a bit.

"Whatever you say." Axel said leaning back a bit before taking a bite of his food. "Whatever you say."

"Oh yeah, are you going to drive us to your house for the study session? Or are we going to walk there or take a bus?" Roxas said wanting to change the subject.

"I'll drive. Its easier and stuff. Besides, I have a strange nagging that I'm forgetting something..., not sure what though. Its probably unimportant anyway." Axel said waving his hand a bit on the words.

"Alright then...see you after school." Roxas said before taking his own tray and leaving the table.

* * *

The events that happened after lunch were pretty much the same, boring stuff that happened in school, school stuff. It was the end of the day now(Yay for time skips! x3 Wewt!) and Roxas was idly sitting on the steps of the school waiting for Axel. Sora had decided to stay back with him since he'd taken his bike that day and plus his parents were working late today on a project down at the workplace**(1)**.

"So today's your Study Date with Axel, huh?" Sora said slyly a mischevious grin on his face.

"Session. Ses-sion. Idiot." Roxas growled playfully hitting his best friend upside the head lightly.

"Alright, alright. _Session._" Sora said with a laugh. "So where is he then?"

"He texted me. Which is weird since I never gave him my- ...you did it didn't you?" he said rounding on his friend.

"I'm innocent! I swear!" Sora said putting up his arms defensively.

"Then who did?" Roxas demanded.

"Euhh...Kairi?" the brunette grinned sheepishly as Roxas went wide-eyed.

"Kairi? Why would she do tha-" the blonde was cut off.

"Hey Roxas!" Axel. He had once again grabbed that spot on the blonde's shoulder making him jump with surprise and lash out with his other hand at Axel who caught the hand. "You seriously gotta stop doing that Roxas. One of these days you're seriously gonna land a punch!" he laughed, but the point stuck.

"Sorry..." Roxas sullenly apologized, but Axel thought nothing of it from the look on his face.

"Its fine, you ready to go?" he asked picking up his own backpack that had fallen to the ground when he'd blocked Roxas's punch.

The blonde nodded and waved goodbye to Sora as both teenagers moved towards where Axel's car was parked. After getting in and applying all the usual safety procautions and stuff they were soon on the Freeway. It was during this time that Roxas asked over the blasting music, "So why were you late?"

"Forgot my math book and Government homework." Axel said turning the radio down a bit as he pulled onto a street off the Freeway and into the parking lot of an apartment building. "Alright, we're here." he announced after both had gone up the elevator to the third floor and down the hall to room number 104**(2)**. Unlocking the door Roxas stepped inside first, and found Axel's apartment to be pretty normal which was a good thing, he wasn't sure why he was expecting it to be different. Just a feeling.

Checking his watch Roxas announced, "Its about three o'clock now. We'd better get started if we're gonna study till five when your...brother Reno? gets back."

"Reno's my older cousin. House problems and stuff. Mom's still dealing with house issues, just some reboarding of the house due to mold, while dad's gone off to Montana for work purposes. Don't ask me what's in Montana, I just don't know.(No offense to Montanians! xP) I wanted to stay with Reno and stuff 'cause its close to school and things. Here, we can study up in my room. Its upstairs."(They live on the top floor so yeah, they get an upstairs. I've been in an apartment building like that so I have proof! x3)

Following the redhead to his room both went inside. Roxas found it strangely much like his own except for probably a ton more posters and probably cleaner, except for the closet which seemed to have random items thrown into it. Axel took a spot on the floor while Roxas took the bed, he was getting uncomfortable on the floor after awhile of being there.

* * *

Four-thrity came around when a huge pounding on the door and unlocking noise came from downstairs. It was Axel who heard it first and sprang up from his laying position on the floor just as Roxas was repeating the formula of an algebraic expression. He then remembered what had been planned for today, _they_ were coming to visit. Damn bastards.

"Axel! Wha-" he was cut off by Axel's hand on his mouth. "What's going on?" he managed to say even though the hand was still there, though the sound of it was very muffled yet Axel was still able to make it out.

"I never should have gotten you into this." he growled," Me and my stupid brain forgot they were coming today."

"Who is?" Roxas said removing the hand.

"Oh Axel?" came a voice from downstairs. "Its time we had our annual chat. Come on down!"

"Fuck." he breathed and looked around a bit as footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. "Uhhh, here. I need you to stay in my closet, got it? Don't ask why, please just do it for me this once Roxas. Alright?"

Roxas said nothing, but just stood there confused until Axel literally shoved him in there closing the door and muttering a "Sorry Roxas" before shuffling back and stashing the blonde's math notebook and textbook under his bed safely.

The blonde couldn't see a thing from inside the closet, but could hear very well of the situation. From what he heard the door had slammed open and the shuffling of footsteps, more than one pair had come into the room it was then he heard a voice.

"So Axel? Why do you always decline our invitaions? Twilight Town could use a fabulous striker like you on our team. Winning the Inter-city Tournament would be a breeze! Why do you stay here with these losers?" came a voice, obviously a male.

"Shut up Seifer, seriously why in all of _hell_ would I want to join up with you guys? Just because I live near the border of Hollow Bastion and Twilight Town? Is that it?" Axel snarled a bit at this Seifer person.

"You were originally Twilight Town Axel. Don't you feel at least _some_ loyalty to your hometown?" Seifer asked again and was followed up by another male and a female.

"Yeah Seifer, tell 'em, y'know?" came the male's voice.

Then the female's. "Betrayal."

"Hollow Bastion is my hometown." Axel growled almost unaudiably athough Roxas could hear him, for his position was next to said closet that the blonde teenager was still inside.

"I suppose you and your worthless soccer team are entering again in the Inter-city Tournament aren't you?" Seifer asked again, there was no answer from Axel. "What, you're telling me you chicken wusses are _afraid_? How pathetic. Axel, you're on the wrong side. Maybe grounding your pathetic team into the grass will help change your mind. We'll see you at the tournament then. Goodbye Axel!" called Seifer as he and the other male and female's footsteps signaled that they'd left the room.

It was after a few minutes that the redhead sighed and said, "You can come out of the closet now."

Roxas made his way out of the very messy closet and looked Axel straight in his emerald green eyes although the redhead himself looked away. "Why didn't you want me there?" he asked cobalt eyes narrowed.

"Seifer would try and use you as leverage or soemthing. Or worse, try and get _you_ on his team." Axel explained collapsing on his bed.

"Why in heck would he want to do that? I'd never do that! PHS is the only soccer team I'd ever be on right now!" Roxas said 'right now' only because if he ever moved again he'd probably have to change soccer teams too, and that would downright suck grapefruit.

"Heh, you have no idea. Does Paopu High even have any idea about the Inter-City Tournament?" Axel said raising an eyebrow at Roxas.

"No, but I know for sure we're entering!" Roxas said crossing his arms.

"As if you are! Do you want to be easy targets or what? You guys'd have no idea what you'd be getting yourselves into!" Axel said sharply and Roxas only smirked.

"You don't think we can do it? Is that it?" the blonde questioned.

"No, its not that! Its what happens _outside_ the soccer field that I'm worried about!" Axel replied seriously, if Paopu High went into the Tournament, things were going to get rough. Really rough.

"We can manage." Roxas replied stubbornly. "I'll ask Riku about it. You can't change my mind Axel, we haven't had a Tournament in a long time! Its time we proved that PHS has an awesome soccer team too!"

"...I still don't agree with you. I'll never accept this Roxas, I'm letting you know this. I'd try anything to keep you guys out of it." Axel said then added, "And I will."

"Good luck pursuading Riku, he's a stubborn as a mule, maybe more. Yep, definitely more." Roxas said as he looked around for his math book and notebook as Axel pointed underneath the bed for him. Grabbing it he added, "Thanks."

"Maybe I should start on you first." he said slyly, "You haven't told Riku yet."

"Yeah, good luck with tha-" Roxas yet again surprised for the ten billionth time that day, or was it the eleven billionth? (Who knows, I'm not keeping track!) And was whipped around by Axel who was strangely closer than he should be. The blonde teenager hadn't heard him get up from his position on the bed, well there was that and Roxas had his back turned to the redhead.

"Axel, let go of meeeee?" Roxas's words were turned into a questioning sound as Axel leaned down so his face was next to the blonde's making said blonde turn a shake of light red of which he was completely unaware of.

"Fine, if I can't pursuade you through words, will actions help?" he asked before wrapping his lanky arms around the blonde pulling him into a tight hug.

It stayed like that for a minute and a half or so. Axel holding the other teen tightly while said teen was still wondering what the fuck was happening and why he felt the way he did.

_'So what are your views on yaoi Roxas? I'm writing a fan-fiction entitled '_Roxas and Axel's Study Date_' care to read it?'_ his conscience snickered at him forcing Roxas to break the hug in complete jerky motion.

"Sorry, it...uh...won't. I've gotta go now. Bye. My mom'll give me a ride home!" Roxas stammered before rushing down the stairs of Axel and Reno's apartment and out the door flipping out his cellphone and dialing his mother's number asking for a ride home which she immediately answered and responded to by picking up her son driving home.

Axel, meanwhile, was still in his room near the door grinning. "So I think he _does_ feel something. Man, I don't know what that kid does, maybe its the eyes or somethin'." he laughed a bit, but then grimaced as Reno's voice came yelling from downstairs.

"I JUST SAW A CRAZED BLONDE KID RUNNING DOWN THE STREET TALKING WILDLY INTO HIS CELLPHONE. WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!"

Axel sighed and shaking his head clomped downstairs to face the interrogation his older cousin was sure to have for him.

A/N

**(1)** The workplace is a spot where most of the parents around Paopu High School do their work. They call it the workplace because so many different kinds of work are done there, mostly a slang term for teenagers.

**(2)** Can you figure out how I got this number? Seriously, take a guess! x3

Muahaha. I have finished this chapter finally! Sorry for the wait again. I feel terribly about it. )x Anyway, did you luuuurve this new chapter? I sure did! x3 Sorry for the dodging again, Axel and Roxas WILL kiss. Just not now. I'mma waiting for the perfect situation! 3 Which will either come in the next chapter or the one after that(haven't decided yet) so don't be mad at me for making them huggle instead! ) Welp, that's it. The next chapter is due to come quicker than this one did!

-Kiesha & Kiaxshe


	11. Day Four: The Set Up Pt 1

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Main- AkuRoku, Minor- SoKai, Minor- Larxel(one-sided), Minor- Namixas(one-sided), (There is some Zemyx in this chapter so let this be your warning! x3) and whatever last ones I feel like putting in later.

**Summary**: As a first-year freshman in highschool trying out and making the soccer team was a huge accomplishment for Roxas, but now their school is faced by their all-time rivals, but this time instead of on the field, this time they're in the school!

Disclaimer: I reaaaaaaaally don't want to do this right now. Just pretend there's one there, a really cool one, 'kay? :3

Dear Readers, we hope you enjoy today's chapter of Goal! and hope that you do not sue us for any medical bills that might occur of you losing your mind at the drastic amount of pranking and of a scheming Riku. Also expect a little bit of Occ'dness. Thank you and have a good read.

Day 4: The Set Up Pt. 1

"Now class we have a new student starting here today. She just moved here from Twilight Town." The teacher announced to her class and Roxas turned his attention on the shy girl who stood next to her. She had very light blonde hair, it looked too natural to be dyed, but also it seemed to be a whitish shimmering blonde color. Her eyes were a bit glassy as she nervously stood in front of the class. "I expect you all to be nice to her and get to know her a bit. This is Namine. Why don't you go take a seat next to Roxas over there?" the teacher said gently pointing to the empty desk to the right of Roxas.

Giving a small nod the girl named Namine walked timidly towards her new seat next to Roxas and from what the spiky haired blonde could see she had a sketchbook clutched in her arms like it was her only lifeline. A pencil was also in her hand as was a spiral notebook. Getting the feeling he was being stared at he looked over at the girl who had been looking at him and hurridly replaced her gaze with the tabletop of her desk. _'Huh. Not too social.'_ he thought to himself.

The teacher had given them the five minutes at the end of the class period to talk amongst themselves before the bell rung. Roxas took this opportunity to properly introduce himself to the blonde girl. "Hello." he said with a small smile at her. "Namine right?" He got a small nod from her. "My name's Roxas. Good to meet you." he held out his hand and after staring at it for a second she smiled gently and took it, shaking his hand.

"So any plans for lunchtime?" he asked, wondering if she'd met any friends in her other classes. She shook her head unaudiably and Roxas sighed. It was like talking to a rock, well almost, this rock moved.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends then?" Roxas offered and she looked up.

"Yeah, that would be nice." she said finally speaking. "Lunch is...after this class, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Roxas said as he glanced at the clock only to see it ring for the period to be over and breathed a sigh of relief. Food haven time was officially in session. "Here, I'll show you where we sit and stuff."

"T-thank you." she stammered a bit and followed the spiky haired boy out of the classroom and towards the lunchroom which was getting fuller by the minute.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the hallway Sora and Riku were headed to their lunch as usual, about to meet up with Kairi at their table when they spotted Roxas. Sora was about to call out to their friend when Riku spotted something interesting and clapped a hand over the brunette's mouth. "Shhh." he said and Sora removed the hand looking at Riku with a glare.

"Hey! What was that for?" he accused at the silver haired boy.

"Shhh!" Riku said putting a finger to his lips asking the other for silence. When Sora was quiet with a roll of his eyes and arms crossed Riku continued. "Look over there." he pointed to the girl who Roxas was chatting with.

"Oh. Its the new girl." Sora said brightly then got confused. "I don't get it. What are you trying to say Riku?"

Riku rolled his eyes and sighed. "C'mon, we'll talk it over with Kairi."

"What?! Aw c'mon Riku! Tell me, Tell me!" Sora pleaded all the way to the lunchroom.

* * *

At the lunchroom table for the Hollow Bastion students waited Demyx and Zexion, Marluxia was sick and Larxene had decided to eat with some other friends today. Demyx was busy scibbling something into his music notebook and Zexion had his nose in a book as usual. It was when Demyx finally anounced, "I've done it!" That Zexion looked over.

"Done what, might I ask?" The silver haired boy asked of the musician.

"The perfect plan! Here, see Zex?" he shoved the music notebook which had Demyx's music homework in it, with his "perfect plan" as he called it scribbled on the back of the previous page.

Looking it over Zexion raised his eyebrows, but glared at the 'Zex'. "Fine." he said with a sigh marking his page and setting the book down. Taking the notebook he looked over Demyx's somewhat messy scrawl, even Axel's writing was neater and that was saying something, but Zexion said nothing. His eyes scanning over everything once his eyes widened a bit and read it a second time. "Demyx." he began when said person interrupted.

"ISN'T IT THE BEST PLAN EVER?" he shouted in excitement.

"Yes, it is quite the plan. But Demyx, do you know what might happen with Axel if you did this? Or worse, Roxas?" Zexion pointed out and Demyx nodded.

"Sure, I do! Well, maybe only with Roxas, Axel's different, but that's just part of the fun!" Demyx announced proudly and gave Zexion a look that just screamed 'puppy dog eyes'. "Will you help me? Pleeeeeeease?"

Zexion fell for it by looking at Demyx then and tried to look away fromt he cute, but was powerless to help. "Fine." he muttered and Demyx shouted 'huzzah' almost making the silver haired teen go deaf. Or at least he thought he was going deaf.

"Woo! Let Operation: Get my best two buddies together commence!" Demyx said and Zexion had to try and quiet him down as Axel walked over to their table.

While still out of earshot Zexion hissed to Demyx, "I'll help you, but you need to do two things. Roxas cannot know of this for one and two, get a better Operation name. You might want to tell Axel though."

"Okay, Zexy." Demyx teased a bit with a nod as Axel sat down at their table a smirk plastered on his face.

"Aw, aren't you two the cutest couple?" Axel said smirking suggestively which made Zexion almost fall out of his seat. That was it, Axel was going down and Demyx's plan was the best way how at the moment.

"We're not that way and you know it Axel." Demyx said pointing a finger accusingly at the pyro. "I can say the same for you and Roxy too." he snickered a bit as Axel ignored him.

It was about that time when Roxas and Namine came out of the lunchline and the spiky haired blonde looked over at the tables that were almost full up and spotted their own table, still with a small amount of people on it as usual. "There we are. Right over there." he said to Namine as she followed him over to the table. As luck would have it Demyx was the first to spot the girl as she came over with Roxas.

"HIYA!" he shouted and Zexion growled something about going deaf one day, but was ignored by the musician as he jumped up from his seat going over to the blonde girl smiling. "My name's Demyx! Who're you? Are you the new girl who's starting here? I hear you're from Twilight Town, that's awesome! You and me'll be great friends, I mean it! Woo! New firend. New friend!"

Demyx was talking so quickly poor Namine couldn't register anything he'd just said besides 'hiya' his name, and 'who're you?'. "I-i'm Namine. Pleased to meet you D-demyx." she stammered shyly.

Content Demyx grinned wider and said, "You're sitting with us today, okay? You can sit by Roxy and Axie! They don't bite. Well, maybe Axel a little!" he laughed and Axel interrupted.

"Yeah, just keep laughing music-boy. I'll get you yet. Sleep with one eye open at all times." he said with a smirk and Demyx shut up a bit hiding somewhat behind Zexion.

"He's gonna kill me Zexy!" Demyx said which made Namine giggle.

"Not if I don't first for that name." Zexion growled and looked up to see Namine better. "So its Namine, right?" A nod from her. "Alright then, I see you've met Demyx, the one with the crazy ass hair is Axel. -Hey!- Quiet Ax_ey_." he tormented a bit earning a glare as sharp as knives from the pyro, but he ignored it. "You've already met Roxas and I'm Zexion."

"The emo kid." Axel put in with a devilish smile.

"I am not emo. Shut up." Zexion said picking up his book again. The rest of the lunch went by pretty fast, much with questions to the new girl.

* * *

A few tables away however, another conversation was taking place, and about Namine also.

"Just tell meeeeeeeeee Riku!" Sora pleaded again for like the twentieth time perhaps since the hallway.

Kairi had come out of the line now and took her place opposite from Sora and Riku to smile lightly at both of them. "So, what's up?" she asked digging into her food, which was spaghetti. Finally something that didn't look like throw-up.

"The ceiling?" Riku added smartly and Kairi rolled her eyes at him.

"Stop being such a smartass." she said and turned to Sora, "So, anything?"

"Riku's got something he wants to tell us, but he wouldn't let me know till you got here." Sora explained and poked his friend in the shoulder. "Well she's here now, now tell us!"

"Alright already!" Riku snarled and then smirked, "You know the new girl over there? Namine?"

"Yeah, sure. I sit next to her in first period. She' nice, kinda shy though." Kairi said and turned to see her eating with the Hollow Bastion kids, next to Roxas. She saw Namine giving all four boys glances and Kairi smiled a bit. "Go on."

"Well, ever since that talk we had with Roxas in his house, the one we told you about Kairi?" she nodded and Riku continued. "Well, he's been acting a bit strange. He knows something, or there's something going on. I want to figure out what that is."

"But what does that have to do with Namine?" Sora asked wondering why Riku was thinking that way, all four of them were friends with Roxas, right? So why should they be doubting him?

"I'm just trying to point out a key factor here. I still don't trust any of those Hollow Bastion kids. Especially that Axel guy. Roxas wanted to tell me something after school this morning. I wonder what's going on." Riku sighed scratching the back of his head, "If only Roxas hadn't agreed to that stupid shootout match thing, we wouldn't be in this mess! We would be us and they would be, well them. Stuff would just go on as normal. Well, at least in a few more months they should be gone. Or at least that's how its looking to be."

"I understand about that Riku, I don't like them here any more than you do, but cut Roxas some slack. He's in love with soccer, just like you idiot! You would have done the exact same thing." Kairi pointed out and Sora nodded.

"Fine, but you know, I'm still going to keep my promise about taking matters into my own hands if they do something to our school." Riku threatened before digging into his own food. Kairi and Sora sighed, Riku was always like this.

* * *

School was soon over and after waving goodbye to Namine, who seemed a bit more talkative after introducing her to his Hollow Bastion friends. After all they both had a thing in common, they weren't from this district before going to Paopu High. Seeing Riku he waved him down and smiled as Riku jogged over to him. "Hey buddy, what's up?" Riku said throwing an arm over his shoulders.

Roxas shrugged a bit. "Nothing much. Guess what though?"

"No, I don't know what. Tell me though!" Riku said retrieving his arm from Roxas' shoulders to cross them across his chest.

"There's going to be a tournament in Downtown Hollow Bastion. I heard about it from Axel. Why don't we enter?" Roxas asked shifting his soccer bag and school bag on his shoulder into a more comfortable position.

Riku's eyes sparkled a bit. Tournament? Hell yes they were in! "Of course! You think I'd pass up an opportunity for a tournament? Hell no! I'll get everything situated. Don't worry, 'bout it. We'll announce it to the team at practice today. C'mon." The silver haired boy then took off towards the soccer fields with the spiky blonde haired teen right on his heels. Little did they know however, that soon after said practice something was about to happen.

"Hey Demyx, you ready yet?" Complained Zexion as he tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the musician to grab his notebook.

"I can't find it!" he said scouring the music room when footsteps were heard as well as the opening of the door to find someone standing at the entrence.

"What _are_ you doing?" came the impatient voice of Larxene.

"Trying to find my music notebook. Have you seen it?" Demyx said and Larxene shook her head. "Will you help me find it?"

Sighing Larxene glared a bit at him, but then answered. "Fine, I'll help you, but only because I have nothing better to do anyway."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Demyx responded quickly before turning back to looking for it. "Zexy help me too!"

"Its your own fault for losing the thing in the first place anyway!" Zexion said with a roll of his eyes stooping down to look in Demyx's music cubbie that he used to store his music sometimes. It was empty.

After fifteen minutes of looking Larxene asked, "Did you stick it in your locker Demyx?"

Demyx thought a moment. "Maybe. Lets go check!" He rushed out of the room followed by Larxene and Zexion. Opening his locker he looked through all of his messy items before exclaiming. "I found it!"

"So we looked that whole time for nothing almost?" Zexion said sighing and then closed Demyx's locker door. Turning to Larxene he said, "Thanks."

"Whatever. I'll be leaving now." she said walking away.

When she was out of sight Zexion rubbed his temple and said, "What do you think she would have said if she knew our plan? You know what? I _don't _want to think about it."

"I'll call Axel. I told him about it after lunch. Lets get everything into position." Demyx said although he had an air about him that seemed to be mysterious to Zexion. Something was up.

Axel was up in their treehouse, he had been waiting for Demyx and Zexion to arrive, since Roxas had soccer practice all three had decided to just hang out until their blonde friend was done with it. It was around this time when his phone started to play its ringtone and he dug around in his pocket pulling it out. It was a text from Demyx. _'He'd better have a good excuse.'_ he muttered before flipping open his phone to read the text.

**'Hey Ax! Its Demyx, can we get you to come down to the school? Its really important!'**

Raising an eyebrow he quickly replied before shoving his phone into his pocket clammored down the rope ladder and onto the fourwheeler that was there making his way back to the school.

**'Alright Dem b there soon.'**

* * *

Roxas however, had no idea of what was about to happen and smiling, made his way after practice to the school. The school always let them use the showers after practice. He and Riku were the only ones today to use them though. The others had either homework to do and could take a shower at home or had to leave in-between the time used for practice for church or something.

"A tournament! This is going to rock!" Riku said excitedly punching the air.

Laughing it was all Roxas could do to stop and nod quickly. "H-hey, I'm going to," he paused to laugh more, "Drop my stuff off at my locker. 'k-kay?"

"Sure." Riku said waving a bit as he made his way towards the guys locker room showers. Roxas backtracked his steps back to his locked dumping his stuff inside, he'd retrieve his stuff later after using the showers. Shutting the locker he thought he heard something behind him, but ignored it as he walked back towards the showers.

"Boo." A voice sounded behind Roxas making him jump at least three feet in the air and whipping around to glare and yell at whatever had freaked him out. It was Demyx.

"DEMYX! WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" he shouted and Demyx only smiled. Roxas should have taken this as bad sign #1.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself!" Demyx said snickering a bit. As Roxas just shook his head angrily and continued on his way Demyx followed him and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Showers." Roxas responded tartly.

"Ohhhhh. Can you help me out for a sec though?" Demyx smirked a bit. That should have been taken as bad sign #2.

"Uh, sure?" Roxas was a little confused by the smirk, but Demyx was just plain confusing so he ignored it.

"Thanks Roxy!" Demyx said cheerfully giving him a sort of tackle hug before dragging him down the opposite hallway. Roxas's protests went unheard as both teens stopped at a broom closet.

"A broom closet?" Roxas said raising his eyebrows as Demyx nodded. "Uh, why do you need me to see a broom closet?"

"I was helping out the janitor before school and left something inside. He gave me the key, but its stuck under something and I'm too big to get it. So I was hoping...you could?" he flashed his puppy dog eyes at Roxas who also like Zexion fell for it and sighed.

"Fine. Just tell me where alright?" Roxas said and Demyx cheered.

"Okay! Its in a corner near some boxes, there's a tiny space inbetween the boxes and its there. Alright? Its something I need to give Axel." Demyx said, "Its important."

Sighing Roxas opened up the door and looked around the closet, looking for the boxes although it was a small room and kinda dark so he had to inch himself in more. All of a sudden the door slammed and Roxas looked around quickly to hear Demyx's muffled voice.

"HEY!" Demyx's voice could be heard on the other side of the door. "Aplogize!" _'What's going on?'_ Roxas thought and tried to open the door. It was locked. Just great. Bad sign #3.

"Demyx! What's going on out there?" he asked pounding on the door a bit. He was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic in the small room.

"Don't worry Roxas! The door sometimes does that. I just dropped the key, that's all. Some jerk shoved into me. Not sure what his problem was! Don't worry though! I'll get you out, just hold on for a few minutes!" the sound of rushing footsteps made Roxas feel a little bit more relieved and sat down on the broom closet's floor, wondering how he'd gotten himself into this mess.

* * *

Zexion waited at the entrence to the school. _'Step one should be done by now. Time for Step two to take over.'_ he thought as Axel pulled up. Zexion waved him over as he heard the pyro ask. "So what's so important?"

"Roxas has gotten himself into a mess." Zexion said and Axel raised an eyebrow. Sighing Zexion beckoned to him with his finger. "C'mon."

Leading the way Zexion turned a corner to see Demyx just appear around a corner, key in hand. "I found it!" the sitarist announced and Axel crossed his arms shaking his head.

"Hey, Rox? We're gonna get you out." Axel said stepping up next to the broom closet. Demyx put the key in and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Dang it." Demyx said frustrated before turning to Axel. "Here. You try and open the dang door."

Sighing Axel twisted the key in the lock a bit before it opened. Taking the key out he handed it to Demyx. Axel opened the door and found himself falling forwards thanks to a very neatly placed push landing, well stumbling, forwards atop the other on the opposite wall as Roxas had gotten up to stretch out his legs while he waited.

"You two play nice now!" Demyx said with a smile as the door closed once again, locking again, but not before both Zexion and Demyx got a glimpse of the fruits of their handiwork.

Axel had fallen forwards on top of his blonde friend at such a place that pinning his friend to the wall trying to stop himself from crashing to the floor, but found that when he tried to talk his lips were on the others. _'Shit!'_

Author's Note

Dont' we all love Demyx's plan? ;D -snickers- Anyway, part two shall come in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed part one of this! Part two is sure to be just as enjoyable I hope! :3

-Kiesha & Kiaxshe


	12. Day Four: The Set Up Pt 2

Note: I'm going to skip over the summary-rating-pairings thing from here on. I think it must be getting a little annoying to skip over it all the time plus I'm getting a little tired of posting it. I'll let ya guys know if I'm adding any more pairings though I'm going to add for right now that more Zemyx moments are on the way in this chapter. ;D

Here we are at part 2 of Day 4! -cackles before sneezing- I apologize for not writing it sooner, but I've been feeling a bit under the weather, having computer problems, sneezing my face off nonstop and plus I've been suffering from Writer's Block. Lame excuses I know. :P Anyway, here's your Part 2! Sorry, its a bit shorter than I'd like it to be. / -sips homemade strawberry milkshake happily-

Day 4: The Set Up Pt. 2

_'Ohshitohshitohshitshitshit!'_ Roxas' mind seemed to be racing nonstop although this prevented him from doing anything but getting away from the situation that he was in. When his mind finally got an edge around what was going on, his first instinct was to speak which in this case speaking involved the tongue which was not helping the poor blonde's situation at all by moving.

Axel however was more in control of what was going on and a few seconds after realizing where he was, even though it was dark, was about to pull away and apologize when he felt, wait, was he feeling this right? Yep, our Axel had no idea that Roxas was trying to speak, and not kiss him back. In trying to speak however the teen had left his mouth wide open and Axel had craftily snaked his tongue out inside the other's mouth.

Feeling something seriously wrong Roxas felt strangely a nice feeling at first then panic as he realized what was going on and shoved forwards. _'What the hell?!'_ The more sensible part of his mind screamed though the other part had would beg to differ at that. Hearing a _thump_ as Axel hit the floor Roxas himself sank down to it.

"What was that for?" Axel asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I could be asking you the same question pervert!" The furious blonde shot back.

"Wasn't my fault." he said then added more to himself, "Though I can't say I didn't enjoy it."

Unwanting to put up with the pyro in the small dark closet anymore he shouted infurited, "DEMYX! GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

"Geez Rox, could ya be any louder?" he asked snarkily getting a glare fromt the teen, even though he couldn't see it in the dark room the atmosphere of it told all that he needed to know.

A light chuckling could be heard outside the door, it was Demyx. _'That bastard.'_ Roxas angrily thought to himself. "Not until you find my note!" Came Demyx's singsong voice from the other side of the door.

Growling Roxas began to shuffle around the floor then and said, "You want out of this closet too Axel? Help me then."

"No I'm quite comfortable where I am actually." he said smirking then when he felt something kick his leg reconsidered, "Fine, fine. I'm just pulling your leg alright?" As if to prove a cliched point he gave a little tug on the leg that had kicked him gaining him a yelp of surprise from Roxas.

"Fine just look already, I think I found a flashlight." Roxas said quietly feeling the thing in his hands a few times before pressing a button making a light flash on from the device. Shining it across the floor he spied a white thing peeking out from between two boxes in the corner. "There we go." Shuffling over he snatched it and unfolding it he smoothened it out on his thigh.

"So what does it say?" Axel asked curiously from the other side of the small cramped closet.

Reading it as he read Roxas replied, "It says 'If you want out of the closet you have to promise to do one thing. Tomorrow is a girl named Hokaga's birthday and she's having a huge party that's gonna last all night long. She's inviting everyone to go if they want to. Go to it and once there you have to...you have got to be kidding me." Axel raised an eyebrow snatching away the paper from Roxas tipping it so that he could read the rest.

"Yep this sounds like Demyx alright. Only HE would be stupid enough to do this." Axel sighed rubbing his temples. "So what do you think? You wanna spend the rest of your life in a closet with me?" The spiky redhead teased.

Glaring the blonde folded the paper and said, "No. Alright Demyx fine! I'll do it."

"I guess if Rox is gonna do it, I might as well. I certainly don't want to live in a closet by myself for the rest of my days." Axel agreed and hearing a cheer from the other side of the door and the sound of the door unlocking.

That's when Roxas sprang into action grabbing ahold of Demyx's shirt collar bringing the taller boy down to his level. "Don you _ever_ try that again and don't think I'll forget this Demyx." he said his voice low and dangerous.

The nervous Demyx only nodded whimpering a bit, "Zexion, he's gonna kill me..."

"Its your own fault. You brought this upon yourself you know. I asked you if you were sure you wanted to do that and you replied--" Zexion was cut off by Axel chuckling.

"So _you_ were his accomplice." Axel dangerously smirked, oh there would be revenge alright. Sweet, sweet revenge. The sooner the better, well at least in Axel's mind. A dangerous smirk + Axel in Zexion's mind however spelled a disaster about to hit and he coughed muttering he should be getting home soon and quickly exited the scene leaving the general of the plan still in the clutches of the dangerous blonde teenager.

Struggling out of Roxas' grasp Demyx soon scuttled away too before waving goodbye while adding, "Don't forget, tomorrow! I'll bring my camera, don't worry! This is going in my scrapbook!"

Still frustrated Roxas tugged at the spikes in his hair messing them up a bit. "Why does this have to happen to me?" he sighed and Axel shrugged not helping the situation at all, as always.

"Look on the bright side. Its not as if Riku and your other friends know about this." Axel said, from what the note had said below it the address said it was in more of the cityish part of Destiny Islands.

"On the contrary. They ARE going to be there!" Roxas explained with a sigh. "Think they'll notice?"

"Notice what?" Axel said, "Oh! You mean that? Probably not, unless Sora's into that sort of thing or whatever. You need a ride home?"

Roxas sighed, "I don't know, haven't known him that long and yeah, kinda. I'd appreciate it. Let me grab my stuff first."

Walking back to Roxas' locker the teen did his combination about three times getting annoyed with it until it finally opened and falling out of the locker was yet another note saying that tomorrow before the thing Roxas should stop by Demyx's house and that Riku had not been notified of his 'predicament' by the useage of notes and lying. Meaning he'd been told by Demyx in a note that Roxas had forgotten he'd needed to be home right after soccer practice for something and told Demyx to tell him, but Demyx was busy doing something 'else' so he wrote him a note.

Roxas was surprised. He'd forgotten all about Riku in the confusion and the... 'mishap' in the broom closet. Running a hand through his blonde spikes he grabbed both his soccer bag and school bag letting his soccer ball out of his soccer bag first dribbling it as he walked over to Axel. The redhead didn't notice him though as he looked at a bulletin board that was hung up outside the main office.

"What're you looking at?" he asked making the redhead turn around quickly in surprise. Seeing it was Roxas he pointed to a piece of paper tacked up on the board. Glancing at it he sighed, it was a school notice. "A field trip?"

"Yeah. We're going to a historical site. How wonderful is that?" he said sarcastically. The paper of course did not say where, just a historical site and that students should behave themselves.

"Oh what fun we'll have!" he added laughing. "If its anything like what Riku's father told us about last year things are going to be boring."

"Y'never know, we might get to explore some creepy old mansion abandoned for at least a hundered or so years. Covered in cobwebs and stuff. On the plus side we'd get to mess around a bit." Axel suggested and Roxas shrugged. "Lets get going then."

"Thanks for the ride home though." he paused before saying, "Don't forget that I'm going to get you back for what you did, pervert." After saying that he walked on ahead dribbling the ball a bit faster as it skid down the hallway.

"Wha? Wait a sec! That was-!" Axel said trying to explain, but heaved a breath out of his lungs and tore after his friend.

Author's Note

Meh, I still sorta wish this were longer, but what can ya do? Anyway, the next chapter is going to be fun to write. As for Hokaga she's one of my best friends. (Not her real name, but doesn't know I'm using her other name yet. -cackles before sneezing- God I don't want to be sick anymore! -sneezes again-) -coughs- Well, 'till next chapter then! I swear I'll die laughing while typing it. I promise I'll make it longer! :3 -coughsneeze-

-Kiesha & ...well Kiaxshe might pop up in the next chapter and is trying to complain to me about it

(And we both are the same person, 'kaykay? And love coffee, from Starbucks, that's blended with fruit. Mmmm, fruit... -sneezecough-)


	13. Day 5 & 6: Of Cross Dressing and Karaoke

We welcome you to yet another chapter of Goal!. Again we please ask you to not restrain yourselves from standing in the crowd of Hokaga's birthday party and feel free to take pictures. We only ask you to not hurt yourselves too badly and sue us by screaming words such as 'cute' 'kawaii' 'Axel' 'Roxas' 'too fucking funny' and other such words. Thank you for your time and or reviews and have a good read!

( Note: It gets a bit random at first, but you'll get why its that way as you read on! Just thought I should warn you! ;D Mind you the mood that I write depends on music that I listen to sometimes and in this case it was a VERY random song. :3 )

Day 5-6: Of Cross Dressing and Karaoke

"Hey Roxas!"

"..."

"Roxas!"

"..."

"ROXAS!"

"Huh? Wha?" Roxas looked up to see Sora staring at him from where he lay slumped in his desk his head buried in his hands.

"Dude, are you alright? Seriously, lighten up a bit! Only a few more hours 'till party time!" Sora paused. "You _are_ going to Hokaga's party aren't you? Its gonna be a blast!"

A groan followed Sora's words and he muttered, "Oh it'll be a blast alright, for you."

"What?" he poked Roxas's forehead only to get his hand clawed at as he got the finger away just in time holding it against his chest as if he had almost lost something to the feral thing called Roxas.

"Nothing. Just a little...out of it today." he said trying to cover up his mood.

"Well...alright." Sora looked a little unsure at first, but then said with a huge grin, "Does someone need a hug?"

"No Sora. I do NOT, I repeat N-O-T, need a hug." Roxas growled as Sora stelthily came around to his desk like a cat getting ready to pounce on its meal.

"Are you suuuuuuure? 'Cause it looks like you need one." he smirked.

Getting up from his seat he glared at the brunette. "No is no Sora!" he declaired at his friend walking off trying to get himself as far away from the hugger that was known as Sora as possible. He wasn't quick enough apparently and felt something crash into him.

"Super special tackle glomp of joy and love!" Sora said tackle glomping his friend making him fall face-first to the ground.

"SORA! GERROF-!" The last part was muffled as Sora hugged him tighter, if it was possible to.

"Aw isn't this cute!" Came a voice and Roxas looked up to see Axel there.

"Help me dammit! Get him off!" Roxas said to Axel squirming in the brunette's tight hold.

"Sorry don't know who you're talking about. Is this 'dammit' a friend of yours Roxy?" Answered the pyro snarkily.

"Dumbass. Help me!" Roxas said again. "And its Rox_as_ not Roxy."

"I'm not "dumbass" either, seriously Rox, besides you look more like a Rox_anne_ anyway to me. Totally sexy, you're on fire!" Axel laughed clutching his sides using air quotes with his fingers. "I've always wanted to see you in drag Roxas."

"HUH?! What the frick are you...the hell?!" Roxas looked down to see he was standing now and in...oh god save us...a dress. It was a frilly one too, sewn with white lace onto a white dress. Ughh! (cue the squealing fangirls)

Turning around embarrassed and angry he spotted Demyx and Zexion laughing their heads off outside...a window? Holy shit, where was all this random crap coming from?! It was when he saw Demyx pull out his camera that he started to get worried and when a voice started to sing 'Miss Murder' by AFI behind him he had a strange feeling he knew who it was. Peeking around a shoulder he saw Axel, sure enough with a microphone. A camera flash then sounded, although strangely weird, as Roxas shot up his cobalt colored eyes wide with shock as he felt sweat on the back of his neck.

He'd fallen asleep during last period during the talking time and the teacher had decided to wake him up by slapping his ruler across his desk in front of his face. _'Thank god it was only a dream...wait a sec...oh shit.'_ he thought and remembered about what still was in wait for him after school which ended in... he glanced at the clock, three minutes. Three minutes before living hell was brought upon the earth for Roxas to take in full.

"Someone's tired lately." It was Axel's voice who spoke and then felt the redhead prodding his skull with a finger.

"Fuck off." Roxas growled moodily hiding his face again in his arms.

"Hmm. How about no?" Axel said smirking, "Don't be so upset. After all Demyx was being nice and said you didn't have to do that for the _whole_ party. You need to look to the bright side of things."

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better?" he grumbled as the bell rang. Time to face the doom that was sure to come at the sitarist's house. Roxas was sure he could almost hear the funeral music playing in the background.

Axel followed the sullen blonde shaking his head as they walked out of the room wondering why Demyx had used this as their one-way ticket out of the closet. Did he actually _want_ to get castrated by Roxas? _'Or, maybe he's got something else in mind.'_ thought Axel bring a hand to his chin for a second, he'd be watching that kid tonight.

* * *

Soon Axel and Roxas were ringing the doorbell to Demyx's house. A sudden rush of footsteps told them that someone was coming, quite clumisly because of the crashing noise that made both teens outside look at each other strangely. Demyx soon appeared yanking open the door panting. Peering around the musician both Axel and Roxas could see a million things on the floor.

"Uh, Demyx? What's up with..." Axel pointed to the floor.

"Oh that? We just had to find something that's all! I never knew my mom's closet had so much stuff in it!" Demyx explained before his two friends walked inside and he shut the door.

"Demyx, _why_ were you looking through your mother's closet?" Roxas had a pretty good idea, but didn't say anything else.

"Here! I'll show ya!" he said running up the steps at top speed as Axel and Roxas followed.

Once in the room Zexion was in the closet before declairing, "Found it!"

"Found what?" Roxas asked dreading the moment.

"This!" Zexion turned around with a CD in his hand.

_'A...CD?'_ Roxas thought. "But you said in your note in the closet...you wanted me in a fucking skirt for crying out loud!" he yelled.

"Huh? You didn't see the J/K?" Demyx said surprised.

"..."

"Roxas?" Asked the sitarist nervously. Zexion instictively backed off and Axel stepped near the angry blonde.

"Demyx...I..am going to kill you!!" Roxas lunged at the other blonde, but was held back by Axel who caught him as Demyx ran off. It didn't last as Roxas squirmed out of the redhead's grip and tore after the sitarist as he fled from the room.

* * *

The group took Axel's car to the party though Zexion kept on the redhead's case not to get drunk or anything if someone had alcohol there or whatever if he decided to try it. Axel assured the silver haired man that he was well above doing that and to "lighten up a bit you freaking emo" as a teasing statement which almost sent them off the road into another car after Zexion smacked him across the head from being in the passenger's seat.

The rest of the way in the car was pretty much just listening to the radio which was blasting out that Roxas thought his ears would fall off or he'd go deaf. Whichever was worse. The party could be heard before it actually came into sight. Why? Because it was the only thing they could possibly hear over the radio.

Axel parked a little ways away on the sidewalk locking the doors as everyone got out. The party was much more crowded than Roxas had first anticipated it to be and the speakers were blasting out music. Everyone seemed to separate then as Zexion and Axel went off to do...well stuff, Roxas wasn't sure. Demyx paused telling him to not crack up and flashed his silverish camera for him to look at fleeing into the crowd before Roxas could re-swell the bump on the sitarist's head that he'd given to him back at his house. Zexion had to get ice for it while Roxas ignored them all, too annoyed and angry to do a thing.

Deciding to go off and see where Sora, Riku and Kairi were in the huge place that was set up for the party Roxas snaked his way through the already swelling crowd. Spotting a spiky mop of brunette hair he immediately thought it was Sora slipping through the crowd until he reached the brunette. Sora was dancing with Kairi and he couldn't see where Riku had gone off to.

"Hey guys!" Roxas called going over to his two friends who greeted him warmly.

"Just two more days." Kairi said sighing, "I think Riku's gotten more psychopathic with you gone." she joked and Sora laughed as did Roxas. "So you get to spend the party with us? Cool!"

"Yeah." he said a little nervously though didn't let it all show catching himself at the last minute.

Sora caught this however and leaned in close to him. "You're hiding something, aren't you?" he smiled when Roxas stiffened knowing he was right.

"No I'm not." he said regaining his usual stoic poise.

"You are. C'mon Roxy, you can tell us!" Sora pleaded a bit teasingly gripping onto his shoulder, the other one mind you, and not the one that makes him lash out. The brunette knew from experience that Roxas hits really hard, and you don't want that. Especially when you have VERY poor reflexes.

"You'll see for yourself later." he muttered although Sora caught it and gripped his friend in a tight hug.

"That's no fun!" Sora said as Kairi came over and she too threw her arms around Roxas. "C'mon emo boy, you can tell us!"

"Sandwich Roxas!" Sora ordered like a general and Kairi nodded in complaint trying to squeeze the answer out of their friend.

"Get off him already. Do you two need black eyes?" Riku teased coming up from behind them a Coke in hand.

"That's no fun Riku." Kairi said letting go and sticking her tongue out at the silver haired boy.

"Yeah Riku!" Sora agreed laughing as a microphone switched on and the music temporarily turned down.

"Alright guys! I have a little tradition that I like to have every year at my best friend Hokaga's birthday party!" Everyone looked up to where a somewhat slim girl was standing up on the deck where she could be seen by all. Hokaga was next to her arms crossed and shaking her head her green eyes closed and blonde ponytail swishing with each movement of her head.

"Just get on with it." she mused to the girl speaking into the mircrophone who smirked giving a sort of fake dramatic pause before continuing.

"Alright everyone. I just love to stage Karaoke up here on the stage! Anyone who doesn't feel like listening can move over to the other side of the yard over that-a-way!" she pointed over to the other side of the yard. As a little over half of the people moved over there the girl sighed whispering to herself, "Cowards."

"So how do we get up there and stuff?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"Just a second. I didn't finish. This year however, I'm going to have a little competition. Yes a Karaoke competition." she heard a few snickers in the crowd and asked, "What? Too scared of a little singing? Aw, isn't that cute." The snickering immediately stopped as people turned to stare.

A sense of pride went through the girl as she then pointed to a clipboard at the edge of the stage. "You sign up there and in about fifteen minutes we'll start!" she paused again. "And did I meantion there's a prize?"

She turned to her friend Hokaga winking at her who only laughed shaking her head once more before saying, "You're crazy Kiesha."

"That I am. That I am." Kiesha said striding over to her friend who was soon joined by "Bean/Emo Bean", Pwnsome Warlord, and Paigee**(1)**. They all stared as Kiesha spotted Demyx and they exchanged winks. She was clearly in league with Demyx for his whole scheme.

Yes, in the note that Roxas and Axel had read it said that they needed to sing in Kiesha's Karaoke competition as a duet in order to get out of the closet and that Demyx would choose the song for them though. (He had added the little note at the bottom of it by saying p.s. Roxas, you also have to wear a skirt while doing so! Otherwise poor Axel might get his hair wet with pop or something by some homophobes. ;D Then after that was the abbreviation J/K in which had been shadowed so Roxas had not seen it nor had Axel.)

Demyx had written down Axel and Roxas' names ahead of time and waved when the blonde spotted him. Sighing with irritation he moved over to where Demyx was pulling Axel away from talking to a girl that Roxas for sure didn't know towards where people were lining up to sign their names on the clipboard. There were only a few there so far.

"Hey! That was rude Demyx!" Complained the redhead as he waved a feeble goodbye to the girl who giggled while being dragged towards Roxas.

Part of Roxas felt deep irritation towards Demyx and another part of that irritation was at Axel however. He wasn't sure why either and frustrated shook his head to get rid of the stupid feeling, but the feeling would not suffice and stayed.

"Alright you two! Ipod time." Demyx said digging around in his pocket.

"Do we finally get to know what the heck we're singing?" Axel said crossing his arms with a sigh.

"Yep." Demyx said distractedly as he continued to fish for his ipod. "When you're up there they'll have the usual stuff up there. The t.v. screen for saying the words and stuff, but its all in your syncronization."

"God, its just a Karaoke thing Demyx! You're not our singing coach or whatever. Lighten up a bit." Axel said waving a hand at his friend's stern and seriousness.

"Alright!" Demyx said ignoring Axel. "You'll be singing In My Mind by SR-71. "Here." he shoved the earbuds into one of each of his friends' ears. "Now listen! I need to go find Zexion real quick."

As the two listened to the song sullenly Demyx snuck off looking for Zexion. The silver haired boy was grabbing a can of pop from a cooler and noticed the musician as he strode over. "Hey." Zexion said opening up the can.

"Hey Zex." Demyx said cheerfully as he recieved a glare from his friend. "Everything's all set up! Now we just have to wait for Kiesha's announcement." he smirked.

"You're truely an evil person when provoked, you know that?" Zexion said shaking his head and Demyx pouted a bit.

"Don't say such mean things Zexy! They'll thank me for this one day when they're happily married." Demyx said crossing his arms, "So there."

That was when Zexion coughed while drinking his pop and laughed coughing out the remains of his pop. "You have weird fantasies Demyx. I'll give you that."

A few minutes later Kiesha's announcement came. "Alright! Time to start our competition! First ones up are..." she checked the clipboard and grinned a bit evilly if you were close enough to see her. "Axel and Roxas. Get up here you two!"

Both had returned Demyx's ipod to him although Axel had a crazy idea of lighting it on fire as punishment for making them do this, but Roxas had shook his head. "That would be too light a punishment Axel. We can be more..._creative_ than that." The blonde had said evilly. As both stepped onto the stage they were handed microphones and the t.v. switched on as Kiesha turned it to their selected song. It loaded for a moment or two before the sound of a lightly strummed guitar started playing.

The words came up first as Roxas took in a breath to start singing first. "Make this moment last. Forever and a day."

Axel then took up the next line. "Watching you drive by. Not lettin' you drive away..." he paused," Can you see me?"

Roxas echoed him. "Can you see me?"

"Tryin' to wave you down tonight."

They both then sang in unision. " 'Cause I need to see you one more time. You'll be there in my mind, in my dreams you can hide and every night I'm gonna bring you back to life." They paused. "There in my mind. An angel bathed in light. Tellin' me everything's gonna be all right."

Roxas then took the lead. "If I could just fall asleep tonight."

The song went on like that until it was finally over and people cheered for them. As they stepped off it Demyx said congratulations to them. Roxas was just glad for it to be over, but had noticed he actually felt a little twinge of happiness when he was singing with Axel. He told himself it was nothing and ignored it as said redhead spoke to him.

"You weren't half bad blondie." he said messing up his hair.

"Same to you idiot." Roxas said smirking and knocked Axel's hand away.

As they waited for everyone else to get done they sometimes listened to the people going up to sing, danced, and just plain hung out. They even saw a girl dump her boyfriend by pouring her pop on his head which was entertaining for a few seconds watching as the guy removed himself from the room.

"Alright! Listen up everyone!" Kiesha said over the microphone as people looked up to see her there. "I've got the winner right here!" she held up her little notecard for them all to see. "Courtesy of our judges." she waved a hand to Hokaga and the rest of their friends. Taking a breath she announced, "And the winner is-" she was cut off as the power suddenly went out causing people to panic a bit.

"What's going on?" Asked Demyx over the noise.

"I don't know. Lets just keep calm and see what happens." Zexion suggested and saw flashlights up on the stage. It was soon after that voices could be heard calming people down.

"Everyone stay calm!" Hokaga said trying to get everyone to do what she'd asked. "Its just a power failure! Everyone should just head on home as the power won't be on for another hour. Whoever wants to stand there in the dark can do so, but I think its best if people just head home. Its about three o' clock in the morning people!" she said and could see people in the front row nodding. "People with flashlights'll help you guys to the road where the streetlights are still on. Thank you for coming!"

"Maybe its best if we just head towards my car and head home." Axel said then pointed out, "Its already late."

"Yeah, good plan." Zexion agreed. Roxas just nodded.

"Awww man." Demyx whined. "We didn't even get to find out who won."

"Stash it Dem. You can ask Kiesha on Monday. " Axel said, "Lets go already. Its getting cold."

As all four moved away from the party with the crowd they tried their best to keep together although at one point they were separated from each other. Zexion, thankfully, was still next to him and Roxas felt some comfort in that. It was when something, no some_one_ grabbed him by the arm that he was taken by surprise. Being yanked through the crowd till they were out of it, alone now.

"Axel? Demyx?" Roxas asked, but knew somewhere that this wasn't them. "Who are you?" he tried to yank his arm out of the person's grip, but they held it fast.

The person leaned in and spoke in a harsh and meanacing tone. "Stay away from Axel." The person threatened, it was hard to tell if it was a boy or girl. "If you know what's good for you stay away from him. You've been warned."

As the person moved away from Roxas he shouted, "Why? Who are you?" he narrowed his eyes at the person shrowded by the dark.

"Heh, no one of importance." The person had turned to leave when they added. "Oh, and good luck in the tournament _keeper_, I hope you don't get hurt too badly. It would be quite a shame." The tone was a bit sarcastic and swiftly left leaving Roxas to wonder about said person alone.

When Roxas returned to the car Demyx tackled him in a hug. "Roxie! Oh my god, I'm so glad you're alright. I'd thought some stray rapist or something attacked you!"

"I'm fine Demyx! Let go!" Roxas said finally removing himself from the sitarist's grip.

"He's fine Demyx. Lay off a bit." Axel said as both got in the car. The whole way there the blonde was still wondering why that person had warned him to stay away from the redhead.

* * *

Saturday moved along fast since the others were off doing work and such. They had hung out a bit, Larxene had finished her project and was back to trying to flirt with Axel. Marluxia had gotten the flu and was still out though Demyx and Zexion said they'd pay him a visit later to check up on him. It was a particular phone call around eight o' clock at night that caught his attention.

"Hello, Hikari residence." he answered formally as his parents had told him to.

"Hello Roxas." Came a sweet and careful tone at the other end of the line.

"Uh, hi. Do I know you?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. Its me, Namine. You gave me your number in case I needed help with something..." she said stammering a bit.

"Oh, yeah. What do you need?" he sat down on the couch twirling the cord to the phone a bit.

"Um, I was wondering if you'd like to...uh do something with me next week." she asked shyly.

"Sure." he said oblivious to anything that she was hinting. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Um. Well, we're having an art thing down at the school and I was wondering if you'd come with me." Namine said.

"Huh, sure. I'd love to." Roxas said with a smile, Namine was a nice girl and he thought the two could become great friends. Plus he liked art and sometimes stuck around to watch the art club a few times in his middle school though soccer usually interfered with such things.

"Thank you Roxas!" she said cheerfully. "Its right after school on Tuesday. See you then. I'll meet you in the lunchroom!"

"Alright. See you."

"Bye."

Roxas hung up the phone and went upstairs, showered and went into his room. Doing his homework and then lazing around for a bit he finally flopped onto his bed yawning as he started to fall asleep. Though his dreams were troubled, and quite strange in the least.

Author's Note

Meh, sorry for taking so long! I promised a longer chapter didn't I? I didn't really have much planned for Day 6 so I decided to mix them together. :3 Well that's pretty much it. 'Till next chapter then.

p.s. I don't own anything!

-Kiesha & Kiaxshe


	14. Day 7: A Change Of Games

My inspiration has returned! -cackles evilly- Its about time too. Usually if I write about something else it gives me ideas for something else. Weird I know. Anyway, I should be back in business now for writing new chapters for Goal!. I apologize for making you guys wait. -sighs- Dang writer's block. -stabs what's left of it- Muahaha. That said, we now return you to your usual chapter of Goal! for today. :3

Thank you for tuning in for today's chapter of Goal!. We please ask you again not to restrain yourselves from sitting and or standing in the crowd at the soccer game. The only thing we ask is for you to not fall out of the stands by accident. We frankly don't want to go through any lawsuits and whatnot. Cuts off time from writing this wonderful fic it does! :3 Thank you for your time and have a good read! :D

Day 7: A Change of Games

Today was the last day. The last day of hanging out with Axel and his friends, the day before everything would go back to normal. Right?

_'That's what you think. You just think you'll forget a whole week of fun? I doubt it Roxas.'_ Damn conscience was back.

_'Why must you annoy me so like this?!'_ he thought back harshly.

_'Cuz its fun?' _his conscience offered.

_'Ugh, just leave me alone. I want to try and enjoy my Sunday thank you very much.'_ he said moodily going through the usual morning procedures.

_'Yeah with _Axel_'_Snickered his conscience as an image flashed through his mind making him lose his balance and slip while getting out of the shower tumbling onto the cold bathroom floor. "Owwww..." he murmured feeling quite sore in the shoulder and neck. He _had_ landed quite hard after all still tired he just laid there not wanting to move from that spot.

A rushing of footsteps came up the stairs and soon a flurry of knocks came on the bathroom door. "Roxas, honey? Are you alright in there? I heard a crash." Came the worried voice of Roxas's mother.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just slipped that's all. I'll be down in a few minutes." he replied from his place on the floor. All he wanted to do now was go to sleep. Why'd his mother have to set his alarm last night when he was asleep?! It was Sunday, he should be able to wake up when he felt like it. Give him a little extra rest before yet another boring filled school week started again.

_'Hey get up. You're wasting time laying on the bathroom floor when you can be fulfilling one of life's goals. The love life that is.'_If his conscience could laugh Roxas would imagine it was laughing its ass off in his mind right now.

_'I thought I told you to shut up.'_he snarled back getting off the bathroom floor to check his sore shoulder in the mirror. Grimacing he saw the beginning of a nasty bruise. His neck had the usual sore kinks in them, but besides that it was mostly his shoulder since it throbbed. Sighing he pulled on the clothes he'd brought into the bathroom and ran a comb through his spiky hair which frankly, looked like a "rat's nest" as his mother would so kindly put it. It had always been naturally spiky and his mother would tease him, by calling him porcupine sometimes. Though in Roxas's opinion Axel was more deserving of that name now. The red head's overly spiked hair far outmatched his own spiked blonde tresses. He laughed to himself about the image of the red head's reaction to the name in his mind.

"I'm going out for a walk mom!" he shouted as he made it down the stairs his shoulder still throbbing. "I'll have my phone with me, 'kay?"

"Alright Roxas! Be back in time for lunch, alright?" she called and he shouted an 'okay' back to her before snagging his phone off the charger, grabbing his wallet and walked out the house feeling the crisp breeze of fall on the wind.

"Sure is getting cold," he murmured to himself feeling glad he'd brought a jacket with him as he started down the sidewalk. No more than ten minutes later Roxas felt his phone vibrating rapidly in his pocket. Flipping it out it read a new text from Axel.

**'Hey Rox. Wanna come to our game today?'**

At first Roxas was surprised. He hadn't known Axel's team was having a soccer game today. Quickly he replied.

**'Sure. When 'n where?'**

The reply came fast. He was like a super texter from what Roxas had seen of his texting skills.

**'Sunshine Park 1 p.m. See you there, Roxy!'**

He finished reading the text with a sigh. Why must they use that name? He was starting to feel why Zexion always hated it when people called him Zex, or Zexy. Now that he thought about it _did_ sound a lot like someone was saying sex or sexy if they said it just so. It make him laugh out loud just thinking about it. "No wonder!" he laughed catching the attention of some of the people in the neighborhood.

Noticing the attention he was attracting he quickly cleaned up his laughter coughing with a small embarrassed smile before making a dashing break for the nearest shop that headed into the small strip mall near his house. He spotted the small Starbucks coffee shop there and smiled thinking he'd get something to warm himself up. God he hated winter. Cold and Roxas do not get along and when Roxas doesn't get along with something only chaos and a flurry of complaints can ensue. Pulling out his wallet he opened the door to the small Starbucks coffee shop only to see a _very_ familiar face.

"ROXY!"

_'Oh shit...'_he thought. Sure enough there was Demyx, clad in the traditional clothing of a Starbucks coffee employee. "Uh, hi Dem!" he replied lamely.

Said blonde then surprised Roxas again by pretty much leaping over the counter to rush up to Roxas smothering him in a hug squishing the smaller blonde. "So, you coming to the game today?"

"Demyx..."

"Yeah?"

"Need...air...!"

"Oh...Oh! Sorry 'bout that. Zexion always says I get carried away sometimes." he said flashing an embarrassed smile at Roxas. "So are you coming? You better be!"

"Of course I am!" Roxas said matter-o-factly tone. Why was he sounding like this? It was just a regular get-together-thingy at a soccer game. No problem, but did he have to sound so...smug or something?

"You're right." Demyx said hitting himself in the forehead a bit. "Of course you'd be there! After all," Demyx smirked a bit, a rare thing for a person as cheery as the sitarist, "You wanna see your soon-to-be _boyfriend_."

Roxas felt his eye twitch at the word. _Boyfriend. _HELL NO! And that's just what he screamed at Demyx shocking the other blonde.

"Calm down! I'm sorry! I was only joking around! Don't kill me!" Pleaded the musician a bit backing off from an enraged Roxas.

"Axel is just a friend, you know that." he said eyes narrowed.

"Then he's a boyfriend." Demyx pointed out which got him a growl from Roxas. The poor guy was now scared half to death by the fuming blonde. "W-what I mean is, he's a boy who's a f-friend! See? Therefore he's a boyfriend, but in a totally non-sexual kind of way."(1) Demyx quickly added as Roxas seemed to calm down.

"And to think all I came in here for was something hot to drink." Roxas said rubbing his temples with a sigh.

"Oh! Then I'm at your service then! What can I getcha Roxie?" Demyx said throwing himself over the counter again as he grinned. "Cold or hot? Preferably I'd ask you to get something cold. Please?" he smiled and Roxas wondered if anything besides Zexion could get past that smile. So much for getting something hot to drink.

"Fine." Roxas grumbled as Demyx let out a 'YAY'. "Anything in mind?"

"Hmm, well there IS this one concoction that a co-worker of mine came up with. She's awesome! You'd like her a lot Roxas." he grinned, "Its our passion fruit lemonade blended with our strawberry frappachino mix. Its really, really, _really_ good. It'll be your favorite drink of all time!"(2)

"Hmm." Roxas said absently, it _did_sound really good. "I'll take that then. Grande size please though."

"Awesome!" Demyx grinned and punched in the numbers for the drink on his register. "Alrighty then! Lets see, your total comes to 3.65 then!"(3) Roxas handed over the money as Demyx put it away in the cash register. "You want the receipt?" The blonde shook his head, he didn't like to keep receipts for small things that he was going to drink or eat. Like McDonalds and Burger King receipts, they just wasted space. "M'kay." The sitarist replied throwing out the paper and setting to work on the drink.

Roxas watched with a new found respect as Demyx set the cold drink on the counter with a triumphant smile. Walking over to the counter Roxas picked up the drink taking the straw out of the paper wrapping sticking in the drink. Taking a curious sip he found it to be strangely good, hell, even addicting. It was the look on Roxas's face the told Demyx he had gotten him hooked on the drink. "Delicious huh?" The musician offered a grin plastered on his face.

"Very." Roxas said happily sipping the cool drink. So...fruity. Yum.

"Welp, I'd better get back to work if I want to get off early enough to get there in time for the game. Speaking of which, Axel said he was going to drop by or somethin'. Said he needed to tell me something. Why don't you stick around a little while? He should be due any minute now, besides I could use someone to talk to for awhile. I'm bored out of my mind."

"Well...why not. Sure, Dem, I'll stay." he smiled which made Demyx envelop him in yet another hug almost spilling the wonderful drink that was yet to be finished.

"D-demyx! ...Air...need..." he said breathlessly.

"Oops! Sorry Roxie!"

"Its...fine Demyx. Fine..." Roxas breathed.

Roxas soon after had to call home to leave a message for his mother, telling her he'd be home late. Once that was taken care of he and Demyx had gotten to talking. It was mostly about random stuff, school wise. "So, what's your favorite class so far?" Roxas had asked Demyx.

"Hmm, well if I had to say...it'd be music class. The music teacher is the best!" Demyx replied cheerfully, "And you?"

"Me?" Roxas said then thought a moment. "Well, I like English quite a bit, but I also like Drawing quite a bit too. Hard to know."

They just went on talking like that for about ten to fifteen minutes. The Starbucks was pretty much almost deserted except for them, the costumers that came in and ordered something and the strange old guy who just sat there sipping his coffee while reading the newspaper.

Checking his watch Demyx replied, "Well my shift is almost over. My other co-worker should be here soon."

"Okay, when did Axel say he was coming anyway?" Roxas asked, from what Demyx had said before he thought it would have been soon.

"Huh. Its strange, he should have been here about ten minutes ago." Demyx said a little worriedly, but then added, "Why don't I call him? Its probably just traffic or something."

"Yeah. Good idea." Roxas offered leaning back in his chair as Demyx went into the kitchen area to use the cord phone there, he'd apparently left his cell phone at his house by mistake. It was no problem, it happened sometimes.

As Demyx dialed Axel's cell number he waited leaning against the wall as it started ringing. The phone just kept ringing, Axel wasn't picking up. "Dang it." Demyx muttered and tried again. Why wasn't he picking up his phone? He usually always answered it unless something bad was going down. His eyebrows were furrowed over with worry as yet again, the red head didn't pick up. Running a hand through his hair he checked his watch again, his shift was over.

Coming out of the kitchen he spotted his relief shift walking through the door. "Hey there!" Demyx waved to the brunette who only nodded walking into the kitchen to get his apron as Demyx had already taken his off in there. "Wow, cold guy..." Muttered the musician before joining Roxas at the table he was at.

"Any luck?" Roxas asked.

"Nope, he isn't picking up which is strange. Usually he always picks up, especially if its me." Demyx said frowning.

"Huh. Maybe he left his phone at his house by mistake?" Roxas offered.

"Maybe..." Demyx had a sinking feeling tugging at his mind.

"Here, I'll try him." Roxas said bringing out his own cell and selecting Axel's name. The dial tone went on ringing as Roxas tapped his foot impatiently. He _hated_ waiting to people to pick up the phone, especially if it took forever for them to get to it. It was a horrible habit, but it wasn't as if it were anything bad...

"Hello?" Came the tired voice from the other line.

"Hey Axel! Its me, Roxas. You okay?" Roxas had taken note of Axel's tired sounding voice. Was he sick or something?

"Oh, hey! What's up?" Axel was now starting to sound more himself, but the blonde still detected a hint of worry from his tone, Roxas shifted the phone in his hand pressing a button on it, luckily it made no noise.

"I'm just here at the Starbucks with Demyx. Weren't you going to come over or something?" Roxas asked.

"Oh yeah! Shoot. Forgot to tell Demyx something about that." The red head seemed even more worried now, "Can I talk to Dem?"

"Sure." Roxas said and held out the phone to Demyx. "He wants to talk to you."

"Oh! Alright!" Demyx snagged the phone so quickly it made Roxas wonder why the other blonde was being so rushed about it. It was just a phone call...or _was_ it? He listened intently, but made it seem as if he didn't really care much.

"So what do you need?" Demyx started off casually, but his face became then troubled and unreadable as the conversation went on. "Really? ...again? You idiot, just shut up and don't talk that way! ...yeah...uh huh...sure, anything! ...are you sure that's smart dude? ...well, if _you're _sure! I don't want to get my face pummelled alright! ...no...fine alright! But still, that just sucks! It sucks lemons alright! ...yeah, I know. Ngh, you didn't pick up before. Mmm hmm, uh huh, yeah. Alright. Bye." he hung up and handed the phone back over to Roxas a pout on his face.

"What's going down?" Roxas asked sliding his phone away, god he loved that feature on his phone.

"Our game was cancelled." Demyx sighed, "And I was really looking forward to kicking the other team's butt from here to Twilight Town."

"Oh, that sucks." Roxas added sympathetically.

"Yeah, so me and Ax are going to rest up for the rescheduled game. Its supposed to be tomorrow from the looks of it." Demyx said with a sigh again though something about his mood seemed...off.

"Well, I don't want to distract you guys any. Go home and rest up then. I want a rematch against you guys anyway!" Roxas smiled which seemed to brighten Demyx's mood. "Its about time I was getting home anyway. See you!" He got up from the table and went out the door. Demyx followed him and both waved goodbye to each other as Roxas started down the road. As the spiky blonde turned a corner out of Demyx's view he immediately flipped out his phone.

"Alright then, lets see now." Roxas said putting the reciever to his ear after clicking the "playback" option on his phone. He'd always wondered why they'd put such a thing on a phone, but now he was actually glad for the thing. Sighing he waited until the sound came back on.

"I'm just here at Starbucks with Demyx. Weren't you going to come over or something?" Roxas could hear his own voice.

"Oh yeah! Shoot. Forgot to tell Demyx something about that. Can I talk to Dem?" There was Axel's strange voice.

"Sure." Then a quieter voice which was still his could be heard, "He wants to talk to you."

Now Demyx's voice could be heard. "So what do you need?"

"Some things came up." There was Axel's voice.

"Really?"

"Yes, really Demyx. Seriously. I overheard some of Seifer's soccer lackeys talking about the game. They know." Axel sighed. "They're getting more involved then they should. I have enough mind to-"

"...again? You idiot, just shut up and don't talk that way!"

"Fine. So Roxas is with you?"

"...yeah.."

"You're at the Starbucks right? Can you do something for me then?"

"..uh huh...sure, anything!"

"Can you keep him from going to the game?"

"...are you sure that's smart dude?"

"Demyx, would I be kidding about this sort of thing?"

"...well, if _you're _sure! I don't want to get my face pummelled alright!"

"You actually think I'd let that happen?" There was laughter now.

"...no!"

"Heh. Thanks Dem. Now give him an excuse for me. Tell him that our game was cancelled."

"Fine alright!"

"Now would be a good time to start pretending idiot."

"But still, that just sucks! It sucks lemons alright! ...yeah, I know. Ngh, you didn't pick up before."

"I couldn't help it, if I'd picked up the phone they'd have heard me."

"Mmm hmm."

"Can we almost be done already?"

"Uh huh, yeah."

"Good. Thanks Dem. I owe you one! See you at the game."

"Alright. Bye."

The dial tone went out then and Roxas was surprised. _'Seifer?!'_his mind rapidly thought. It was the guy that had come storming up the stairs during that study dat-session, he caught himself not wanting to give his mind a chance to be evil at the moment. _'So what should I do?'_ he wondered.

_'Find out things for yourself?'_ his mind offered.

_'No! That's...actually quite a good idea.'_ he thought blinking. Yes, he'd go to the game alright and figure out just why Axel didn't want him there.

It was getting close to the game time, around 12:45 from what his phone said. He scanned the small crowd that had formed, mostly parents, but there were also quite a number of girls that had come to watch, just like at their own soccer games.

Soon the game had started and Roxas moved himself into the benches for the crowd for the game. It was 2-1 at half time and Hollow Bastion's team was behind a goal. Also he had noticed that there was nothing wrong going on at the game so far, so why hadn't Axel wanted him here? He had enough right to cheer on his friends as the next guy!

As the beginning of the second half started the line-up was different. There was a mixture of the starters and subs. Axel was on the field, but Larxene wasn't. There was a different forward that Roxas didn't know, but he had dark black hair from what he could tell. Soon after the half started it was mostly in the other team's end until the black haired guy crossed the ball across straight to a midfielder with silver hair who headed it to Axel. The red head was in a wide sweep for the goal kicking out at it. It was thought for a for sure goal, but instead the goalie reacted quickly trying to get it in his arms, but it rebounded. The black haired guy cut in and scored sending the crowd, Roxas included, into a huge amount of cheering.

As the team moved back into position Roxas felt someone tap on his shoulder, thankfully not the one that made him want to hit the person, and he whipped around to face them. It was a guy, who had red hair similar to Axel's except for it was tied back in a long ponytail. This red head also had tattoos on his cheekbones, but went vertical under the outer corners of his eyes. "Hey."

"Uh, hi. Do I know you?" Roxas asked.

"Nope, but I know you. You're...Roxas, right?"

Okay now this was weird, was this guy a stalker or something? "Maybe..." he said a little defensively.

The guy laughed. "Yep! You're his blondie alright. I'm Reno. Axel's older cousin. He stays with me. Saw you rushin' out of our house talkin' wildly on that phone 'o yours. Did he try and molest you or something?"

"Uh, no. I just had to go home really quickly." Roxas said quickly. So this was Axel's cousin.

"Oh, alright." Reno shrugged. "Nice meeting you then."

"Yeah..." Roxas said at a loss to say anything else as the red head moved away. "Well that was awkward." he muttered under his breath as he continued to watch the game. It was just about a minute left. The Wolves had scored again making the score 2-3, Wolves leading. The black haired guy which was now identified as Zack Fair was bringing the ball up the line Axel only a few feet across from him.

"Header ball!" Zack called faking out a defender and lifting the ball high into the air, well above Axel's head.

"I got it!" Axel called watching the ball chasing after it as the other team tried to knock him out of the way while his teammates kept them at bay and well out of the red head's way. Time was running out. Axel finally got a head on the ball and headed it in the direction of the goal. Everyone held their breath as the ball zoomed towards the goal. The goalie for the other side leaped into the the air his fingers brushing the ball. The ball went over the goal, the goalie had tipped it over the goal and the other side cheered like crazy.

Although the Wolves' side was disappointed they confidently strode into position for a corner kick. It was bad luck that as soon as the other side kicked the ball the whistle from the ref rang out calling the game to a close. The usual procedures of congratulating each other came through and Roxas felt himself being dragged out of his seat. Looking up he saw it was Reno. Oh _shit_.

"Hey Axel! Axel!" he called across the field. The spiky haired red head looked back Roxas's view of him changing from his ponytailed hair to his face which twisted with surprise and shock at seeing him there.

"Uh, _hey _Reno." he said before jogging over to the two looking around. It didn't seem as if Seifer had come to the game after all. He relaxed. "Roxas." he smiled.

"Looks like your friend came to the game after all." Reno said then gave a wave, "Well I'm off! See you two later. Oh, and I got that picture from Demyx. A very _fine _pic that was Axel." he laughed. If Roxas didn't know any better Reno could have been Axel's brother as he flushed red as he remembered. The closet incident.

"Well...hi." Axel started awkwardly, "You came."

"Yeah, I did." Roxas said frowning. Shaking his head he shot, "What's your deal? Seifer doesn't even know who I am! Besides even if he did, what could he do to me?"

"But he does! Trust me on this one!" Axel said crossing his own arms. "I should have never let this happen. Maybe Marluxia was right after all."

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas shot back.

"He said we shouldn't bring others, especially people from _your _highschool, into our business. Right now, I think I agree with him!" he growled.

"Fine! Consider this week, over then! I'm all done with you people! I hope I don't ever see you again." Roxas shot back.

Axel was taken aback at first, but then countered by saying, "Fine. Lets keep it that way then! The next game I'll crush you."

"I'd just _love_ to see you try!"

"Oh you will! Goodbye!" Axel shouted before turning back towards the sidelines to gather his things. Demyx tried to rush over to Roxas, but the red head snagged him by the arm talking quickly to the defender.

"Goodbye and good riddance!" Roxas shouted after them before storming off towards his own house. Luckily it as only a fifteen minute walk from the field. They didn't know, however, that someone had been watching their every move since Roxas had arrived at the field.

Author's Note:

1. A sort of joke me and my friends developed. example: I LOVE YOU! In a totally non-sexual kind of way. :3  
2. That is the best damn drink the world has ever seen! -gapes- Its not on their menu, but I had it about two days ago and it was _fabulous_and its now my new favorite topping the just plain strawberry frappachino at Starbucks which is meh favorite coffee place. Caribou is good too, but it just doesn't have the best cold drinks in the world for me. Sorry guys! Also I can _totally_see Demyx working at Starbucks. XDDD  
3. That's _actually _how much a drink costs here in Minnesota for a Grande size of that. o.o

Holy crap guys! I got this chapter done! Its nice and long for ya to try and apologize for the long hiatus I had to take. I'm back in business now, yo! D Anyway, there is more to come after this. A fight between our two main charries? Oh noes! D: But don't worry, they'll make up. EVENTUALLY! 3 Just kidding. xD Hope you guys aren't too upset with the long delay! Damn writer's block. -stabs what little of it is still there. Oh and yeah, I've gots a new name as of the end of the school year. Its Breadstick, or Bread-chan, or Bready-chan. :D I feel so special. We were relating ourselves to food and I'm an Olive Garden Breadstick. Damn those things are delicious! -drools a bit- And my friend Hokaga is a pear. I won't get into why though. Even though it IS really funny. x3

-Kiesha/Kiaxshe/Breadstick


	15. All About The E Mails

Meh, this has been such an off and on thing for me lately. Now that I've updated Firelight however I can use more attention to this for a bit. ;3 And you all thought Demyx's master plan to get Axel and Roxas together was over? You thought wrong! Its just beginning actually! DDD In the next chapter! So without further ado we now return you to your wonderfully scheduled fic! (well, its not scheduled, but what the heck! )

Hello and we welcome you (yet again) to Goal!. We will ask you (yet again) to please restrain yourselves from spazzing out too much at the fic so much as you don't hurt yourself by either 1. hitting your computer, 2. fall of your chair and or bed or wherever the hell you're sitting/standing and 3. to keep from having a heart attack. Again its for medical bills! I need to save up for 358/2 Days don't I? I mean it has Axel AND Roxas in it! Galore! Oh the fangirling we shall do when it is released in teh good old U. S. of A. XDDD So without further ado, sit back, relax and we hope you have a good read! :D

All About The E-Mails

It had been well over a good month since the week Roxas had spent with Axel and his friends had gone by and it was Saturday yet again. He _had_ been naive to think that he could just forget that. _Especially_since Demyx's damn fucking plan had gotten both him and Axel into a closet, and kissed. His first one! Sure he'd "spazzed over it then" as Demyx had put it, but since his fight with the redhead he wanted to rant dammit and didn't care who the heck was around.

It turned out his victim was Sora actually who listened in-between bites of his snack. They were in Roxas's room now and it didn't take long for the brunette to notice how his blonde friend was constantly tearing at his granola bar. "Dude, slow down a bit." The tone was careful, after all nobody and I mean _nobody _wants to be in the line of fire when an angry Roxas is around.

Roxas could only sigh and take in his friends words as he chewed the snack more slowly. "Sorry, I really shouldn't be throwing everything on you."

"No! No no no no no. I don't mind! After all you've kept my secret about Kairi and stuffs. Plus we're best friends, right? So no problem!" Sora smiled which seemed to lighten the blonde's depressive mood a bit.

"He's just so..._aggravating._" Roxas breathed. "Even if it has been a month I still want to knock him senseless."

Then Sora did something unexpected. He _laughed_. Laughed! "Hey! What's so funny?" Demanded Roxas.

"You sound like you and Axel are _together_! As in a couple silly and having a fight!" Sora said collapsing off the bed while laughing. At the words Roxas felt his face heat up.

"Shut up! We are no such thing!" he shot back hotly.

"Jeez Rox, I'm just kidding." Sora said still chuckling as he hauled himself back onto the bed.

"Fuck off." Roxas was still too angry at the brunette for even mentioning such a thing that he wasn't too keen on being all buddy-buddy with Sora at the moment.

"Oh?" Sora raised his eyebrows and shot him a dangerous smile. "Then its war!" he dove at the blonde immediately throwing the two into what Riku and Kairi soon found as they headed up the stairs from grabbing some more snacks from the kitchen, a tickle fight.

Both laughed at the two similar looking boys wrestling to get on top of the other to tickle them into submission and sat on the bed as both rolled around on the floor. "I bet my Gushers on Roxas!" Kairi said issuing the bet as she and Riku watched the two.

"Then I bet mind of Sora! He'll win hands down!" Riku smirked spitting on his hand. "Spit shake on it?"

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww! That's disgusting Riku!" Kairi complained shuddering away from the hand that was contaminated with the boy's spit. She wasn't getting anywhere _near_that thing. Riku just laughed as the tickle fight between Sora and Roxas came to a close with the brunette begging for him to stop inbetween his laughter.

As Roxas got off he snatched the snack from Riku. "I believe you lost the bet." he said snarkily before crashing back into the headboard, his crash cushioned by the pillows that were there.

"Hey that's mine! I won it fair and square! Give it back Roxas!" Kairi complained diving at him clawing for the packet of fruity goodness.

"Nuh uh. You're forgetting that _I'm_the one that won it for you! So I get half!" Roxas said holding the packet of Gushers away from the crimson haired girl's grasp.

"Fine! But just half!" Kairi said striking a deal with the blonde as he emptied out half of the package into his mouth throwing the rest over to Kairi who caught it skillfully.

"Why don't we ever do this more often?" Sora smiled leaping on the bed pushing almost everyone off it. The poor bed could only fit about three and a very hyperactive Sora in addiction to the three was just asking for disaster.

Gratefully for them they only tottered on the edge of the bed. "I don't know. I think highschool must have killed our crazy moods or something." Riku offered and Sora looked at him mouth agape.

"Of course not! How dare you say that Riku! I'm surprised that this is coming from the guy who hooked up the prank of the three buckets of ice water above the teacher's lounge!" Sora said laughing. The silver haired boy had gotten in quite some deep shit for that.

"Yeah, don't remind me of what I was punished with." he hit Sora off the bed playfully. "I'm a good boy now."

"Wonder how long that'll last." Roxas added.

"Okay, that's it! You're next!" Riku said trying to reach over and shove Roxas from the bed only managing to fall off first.

All four friends laughed at Riku's fall including the silver haired boy himself. That was how most of the weekend night went until they had to part separate ways. Sunday would be boring as usual since all Roxas's homework was done and everyone else seemed to have summer jobs and stuff going on. Plus they didn't have a game or practice which was kind of a good thing. The last game he'd gotten roughed up really bad by the other team, but managed to stay in one piece and save the game.

Now with his friends gone he was left to the rest of the night to think about random crap. His mind though strayed to Axel, the one thing he _didn't _want to think about. Sighing he jumped off his bed going to his laptop in his room, maybe checking his e-mails would help distract his mind from the redhead that aggravated him so.

Opening up he filled in his password and such. 12 new messages. Wow. Either Sora had been mass e-mailing him or it was a load of junk from comcast. Opening it up he saw the first e-mail was junk and trashed it. Second, junk. Third, more junk. Forth, was actually something other than junk! It was an e-mail from Sora.

Hey Rox! How're ya doing lately? Forgot to ask you if you know if you're going to the Halloween dance at school this year. If so, who're you going with? You've only got a week till Halloween dude! Me 'n Riku'll help you out! Maybe Namine, she's cool. Oh, and you never gave us the details of when you guys went to that art thing. TELL ME THEM OR I SHALL SEND MY EBIL CHIBI BUNNIES OF DEUM TO EAT YOUR FACE WHILE YOU SLEEP! D

-Sora

Roxas laughed at the e-mail. "Sora always has had a strange way with words." he said aloud. Quickly he typed a reply.

Yeah, I'm going to the dance. No I don't know who with yet. I think I'm just gonna go by myself or something. You should ask Kairi! She'd love to go with you I think. What're you going as? And no, I will never speak of that _mishap_that happened with Namine. I promised her, how many times must I tell you?

-Roxas

Pausing for a few minutes he thought of that particular incident in his head and shivered a bit. He'd gone to the art thing on Tuesday with Namine and had actually been enjoying himself until Zexion had showed up with an oh-so-familiar redhead. He'd gotten so pissed off he'd dragged the ice blonde haired girl in a random direction.

During the dragging he'd found himself in a much quieter spot and apologized to her who said it was nothing. Then he'd come face to face with the guy who'd been trying to "convert" Axel over to his team. Seifer.

That had been one eye-opening experience. He'd learned that they were brother and sister of all things! Now that was something he didn't expect, and also didn't expect for the Seifer person to try something unexpected. He'd looked strange when he looked at Roxas making him a little nervous around him. Namine had intervened shooing him away finally who said he was looking for Axel and heard he was here. Seriously, did that guy _stalk_ Axel or something?!

He'd also promised to keep it a secret for Namine. She just wanted to fit in better in school and Roxas agreed that it would be a hell of a lot better if nobody knew about her crazed brother. His thoughts then ended as he moved his mouse to get rid of the black screen his computer had turned onto, he mentally reminded himself to get a screensaver one day.

Sighing he looked through the next seven e-mails. Junk and comment replys on some stuff on youtube. Nothing else worth noting. The last one however was recent, but more surprisingly it was from Demyx. He hadn't heard from the blonde sitarist in awhile. Sure he'd seen him at the coffee place, but things had grown tense between them since his fight with Axel.

What's up Roxy? Me 'n Zex are tired of you two avoiding each other! Lets close up the wounds alright? Please? Preeeetty please? With sugar and cocoa puffs on top? Okay, with uh...ice cream and...kitkats on top? Please Roxie? I know you're pissed at him, but he's just an idiot at times. If you decide to do so please come to the soccer fields in Paopu High at 6 o'clock on Sunday and e-mail me back to tell me you're coming! I'd really like it if you did!

-The Melodious Nocturn (Demyx! :D)

The e-mail surprised the blonde. Frowning deep in thought he decided maybe a month was long enough to be angry. He'd _try_ and make up. The word try was heavily stressed as he thought it though. He typed the reply carefully.

Fine. I'll _try_Demyx. I'll go.

-Roxas

Closing out of his e-mails he then thought to himself about what he'd be wearing to the Halloween dance at the school. Nah, he'd think about it more later. Shutting off his labtop he jumped onto his bed with a sigh. Snuggling under the covers he decided to get some sleep for tomorrow.

It took a little while to get away from his wandering thoughts, but finally he drifted off thinking about tomorrow. Though inside he couldn't help, but find a twinge of excitement and immediately loathed it.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the shortness! I needed to set this up right and couldn't find a better way then to have this filler chap in. - Writing out Demyx's e-mail was so fun. XD Anyway, the next one will be coming along as soon as I don't pass out from being sick. -sneezes and hacks- That's right I IS SICK. D Not a good thing in the least! -coughs- Nugh, I feel horrible. It took forever to get this done without sneezing snot all over the keyboard. Ewwwwwww. Anyway, I'll try and get better to type up the next chapter! -sneezecough-

-Kiesha/Breadstick/Kiaxshe


	16. Request

Damn! I really, really, _really_should be updating this! D: Now I feel horrible. -begs for forgiveness- Dun hurt mehhhhhhhhhh. -coughs- Well now that the cry-fest has almost come I'd better get this done quick. :3 We ask you to not restrain yourself from growing so excited that you may say and or do unspeakable things that you may not want to mention to us. Just don't tell them we gave you permission? Lawsuits and crap, m'kay? Good! Alright now on with the long-awaited chappie. Have a good read! :D

Request

"5:30. Might as well get this thing over with."

Roxas had spent most of his Sunday lying around being bored while his mind raced over the events that were sure to happen at six when he went to the fields to try and make amends with Axel. Leaping off his bed he slipped his shoes on which were at the foot of the bed, snagged his phone off the dresser, grabbed a jacket and headed downstairs. His mom had to go into work for awhile so he quickly scribbled down a note before swiping his skateboard, locking the house and heading down the street towards the school.

As he rode down the street he couldn't help, but stare aimlessly to the side as he went down the sidewalk. Tree. Tree. Tree. Stop sign. Tree. Seifer. Tree. ...wait a second. He looked back. Yep, there was Seifer. Wow, that was a strange sight. He wasn't sure why he was surprised, but maybe it was because it was the first time he'd ever seen Seifer, besides at the school that one time, outside of anything.

"Huh." he said aloud as he continued to travel down the sidewalk. He'd never seen anything wrong with the guy, except for his strange obsession with Axel, but besides that the guy seemed pretty normal.

As he arrived at the fields he looked at his watch. It read 5:40. Twenty minutes early. Sighing he picked up his skateboard walking onto the field. Seeing the player's bench he walked over and sat resting his skateboard against it next to his feet. "One goddamn month..." he said through gritted teeth. "I don't even want to be here."

_'So why _are_ you?'_ It was that awfully annoying conscience of his again.

_'Hell if I know.' _he shot back not wanting to deal with that voice of his right now.

About ten minutes later was when Axel showed up. Alone. Great, just freaking great.

"So where's Demyx?" Roxas said dryly.

"In my car, he locked me out so I'd have to come." Axel said simply crossing his arms. "So?"

"'So' what?" Roxas asked.

"Why haven't we made up yet?" Axel said.

"Oh, _that._Well, I don't know. Maybe 'cause you won't fucking apologize for being an idiot." Roxas said glaring.

"_Me?_" Axel scoffed. "I could at least get a 'thank you' out of your ungrateful ass."

"Why the hell should I thank you?" Roxas said eyes narrowed his voice raising.

"Because that guy has-" Axel was cut off by the sound of an airhorn. Wait, an _airhorn_?! Where in heck did he get that?!

"Okay," Snapped the voice of Demyx as both turned to look at him with surprised looks. "Looks like _I'm_ going to have to set you two straight."

"What are you-" Axel started to say.

"Quiet you!" Snapped the blonde again instantly shutting him up. It was creepy seeing Demyx act this way. "Alright now lets get our facts straight. Seifer was going to go to our soccer game, which we think he did though we didn't see him. So he wouldn't take advantage of Roxas Axel didn't want Roxas to go. Roxas found out and came anyway erupting in this pointless and stupid argument that lasted for a month between you two."

Well...that was something. Demyx had hit the nail right on the head. Zexion soon appeared after a few minutes of silence. "Alright, now you two make up. Shake each other's hands or do you need help with that too?"

"Of course not!" Roxas said stubbornly before stepping toward Axel. "I still don't get what's wrong with Seifer and you, but... I guess I can forgive you." Yeah, his mom's compassion part of his genes was kicking in now, however much he hated it. _'I guess I can give him another chance.' _he thought.

Axel stepped forward then too. "I guess I accept and forgive you too." Holding out his hand as Roxas held his out he shook it. Although when it was time to part hands Roxas let go, but apparently Axel wasn't ready to just yet.

"Uh, Axel?" Roxas said.

"Yep?" he said a sly smile creeping onto his face.

"That's my hand you're still holding." he pointed out not liking the smile.

"Would ya look at that, it is!" Chuckled Axel.

"Let go." Roxas said narrowing his eyes.

"Nope." Axel smiled.

"Uh, why not?" The blonde replied confused.

"Not until you do something for me." he said smirking.

Looking over at Zexion and Demyx he gave them a look before saying, "Can one of you get me a crowbar or something to pry and or hit him off my hand?"

"Nuh uh." Demyx said smiling. It was quite the odd smile. Okay, now this was weird. Everyone, but Zexion was smiling at him...really weridly. Was weridly even a word? Who knows.

A few minutes of silence and a struggling Roxas went by as Zexion was the first to break the awkward silence. "Oh for the love of..." he growled before walking forwards to both of them who turned their heads in surprise in his direction. "If you will Dem." he said with a forward motion of his hand.

"Huh?" Roxas said as Demyx nodded enthusiastically as he walked towards them both. "Hey Ax? I need to tell ya somethin'."

Blinking Axel bent down to hear what his friend had to say, but both of them were not expecting what happened next. Demyx smirked before grabbing both Roxas and Axel's heads and forcing them together so they kissed.

"There we go!" he grinned pleased with his handiwork.

At the sight Zexion sighed with relief._ 'At least things are back to normal...'_ he thought as Roxas was the first to break off with surprise a faint blush tinting his cheeks, but only if you looked carefully then it dawned upon him. He'd fallen for one of the oldest tricks in the book and by far he was a long ways away from happy about it.

_'When will you realize that you like Axel?'_ That fucking annoying voice was back again!

_'I don't!'_

_ 'Uh huh. Sure. You just keep tellin' yourself that.'_

_'Maybe I will!'_ he shouted back in his mind at the voice before turning to the problem at hand. Demyx.

Breathing out a heavy sigh he turned to Demyx with a smile on his face. "Hey Demyx?"

"Uhh...that's my cue to run." Demyx said sliding off slowly before breaking out into a full throttle run with an enraged Roxas right behind him.

What Demyx I'm sure didn't count on was running into something, or more some_one_. Falling to the ground he muttered a "sorry" before looking up to see none other than one of Seifer's lackeys, Rai. Getting up quickly he looked around the heavily built teen to see Fuu and Seifer standing right behind him.

"You should watch where you step." Seifer said stepping forward with Fuu on his heels.

"Clutz." she replied as Zexion and Axel glared at them.

"And who're you?" Seifer demanded gesturing to Roxas.

"I really don't feel like telling you." Roxas shot back not liking the vibe that these people were throwing at him.

"Heh, _someones _feisty." Seifer laughed. **((A/N: This gives me a weird feeling writing him like this. O.o;))**

"What do you want?" Axel said stepping forward to stand next to Roxas and Demyx, who'd backed up. Zexion soon followed.

"Request." It was Fuu speaking now.

"Request? For what?" Zexion spoke his voice curious.

"We've been hearing some rumors about your team lately. Having problems are we?" Seifer said smirking.

"Its none of your buisness." Demyx responded eyes narrowed. Roxas was a bit surprised, was there something going on that he didn't know from the past month?

"So we thought it was time we had another little get-together." Seifer continued before holding out a piece of paper. "We'd like a Scrimmage. Forty-five minutes, no coaches, no referees, same rules as always alright?"

Zexion was a little ruffled by the request before taking the paper. "Halloween?" he asked raising an eyebrow at this.

"Yes, everyone else will be preoccupied with the Dance to notice us. So, do you accept?" he smirked, "_Unless_, you really are having team troubles? Then-"

"We accept." Axel growled cutting off Seifer. "Now get the hell out of here."

"Fine. C'mon you two. We've got a bit of practicing to do." Seifer said before turning and walking away.

"We'll win on Halloween, y'know!" Rai called back as he turned to follow Seifer.

Fuu also followed, but said, "Utter defeat." Before continuing to follow the two other teens from Twilight Town.

"Axel, what the hell?!" Zexion snapped rounding on the tall redhead.

"I know! I know!" Axel said before backing off a few steps.

"God, why are we your friends again?" Zexion replied annoyed.

"Okay, can someone tell me what's going on?" Roxas said obviously forgetting the kiss fiasco that had happened about ten minutes before.

"Leave it to Mr. Genius!" Zexion said before announcing, "I'm going to be surprised how you pull yourself out of the hell hole you're in. You explain to him. I'm going home now. Come on Demyx."

"Sorry Ax. Zexy's my ride home." The mohawked blonde said apologetically before following the silver haired man as he walked off.

Roxas turned to Axel who looked frustrated and started, "So?"

"Well...ya see..." he started.

**A/N:**

**Welp, here is the chap. :3 Sorry it took so long. I wasn't sure of some things going on in this chappie, but its all been sorted out! YAY! Heheh. Anyways, that's about it from me. Sorry to leave you off at such a horrible spot. xP Ah wells. I'll try and write the other one as fast as possible. **

**-Breadstick/Kiesha**


	17. Terribly Sorry! Temporary Hiatus

**I know all you people were expecting an update and a chapter. I'm sorry! DX I just haven't been able to find my muse for this story. The damn fox has run off yet again. -frowns- My deepest apologies to all of you who were waiting patiently for this to be updated. If my muse springs up again for this story I will try and post the chapter up asap!**

**Thank you and I'm sorry! D: This story has been such an off and on thing. It makes me really sad because I love it dearly and WILL CONTINUE IT once my randomized mind is cured for this one once more. Thank you for your time as I'll be putting up Goal! on a temporary Hiatus. Hopefully by the time AkuRoku Day goes by I'll have fresh ideas in store for this.**

**-Bread-chan**


	18. Explanations and Movie Spoilers

I LIVE Muahaha. :3

-ahem- Today's chapter of Goal! is brought to you by the spark of inspiration that decided to show up a few days ago. Now for a short disclaimer and warning from our authoress. Bread-chan does not, I repeat NOT, own Kingdom Hearts or any of the stuffles that go along with it. Again we please ask that you do not squeeze all the life out of our authoress for creating our new chapter. Medical Bills and whatnot. Also we ask that you do not go berserk and smash your head against your bed's headboard (or fall to the ground off your chair or wherever you're sitting) while reading this lovely chapter. We thank you for your time and hope you have a good read! :3

Explanations and Movie Spoilers

"Well... ya see..." he started. "A month ago Seifer swung by my own place offering me a chance to play with Twilight Town, again. I seriously don't know what that kid has going on through his head, but can't take no for an answer. It was an unexpected visit of course, and some of my teammates had wanted to come by for some... y'know fun stuff."

Roxas stared at Axel a moment deadpanning before shaking his head slightly. _'N-no, he wasn't doing that. Not that at all in the least! I don't need to not think like that...'_ he thought quickly to himself as Axel continued with his tale.

"So Seifer shows up with his offer, of course I'm really pissed off. I mean what kind of people literally enter my house without my permission and try to get me to join their fucking _soccer team_? I mean seriously." It was obvious Axel was very into the story at the moment. "Anyway, my teammates hear about this when they come over as planned and throw a fit at me thinking I'm actually going to join up. Plus because of all the hectics about the team getting thrown to different schools and split up, everyone's tense." he sighed.

"So those guys aren't going to play on Hollow Bastion's team anymore?" Roxas said confusedly, "You surely have more players, don't you?"

Axel looked sheepish. "Noooooot exactly..."

Roxas stared at him a moment and motioned to him with a hand to continue.

"Well after those two quit the team because of all the drama and such going down they informed some of our other teammates who did exactly the same thing... We could very much likely get kicked out of the tournament unless I find some way to get everyone to join back up. Currently we're short four people for our team..." he sighed ending his explanation.

"..." Roxas said nothing for a moment and his expression darkened.

"Um, Roxas?" Axel asked tapping the blonde on the head.

Said blonde looked up with an icy glare and promptly smacked him over the head.

"Ow! Roxas!" he whined holding the soon-to-be bump on his head. God that kid hit hard! "Why'd you do that?!" he protested.

"For being an idiot! Jeez Axel! You don't just agree to something like this with stuff like that!" Roxas said shaking his head in disbelief. "You're one piece of work Axel Kasai."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"I think your stupid rubs off. I'm leaving." Roxas said shaking his head yet again. "Like Zexion said, I have to wonder how you're going to get out of this one..." he turned to leave the redhead then and there.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him though. The hug also stopped him as well. "Um, actually..." Axel started off but was interrupted by Roxas.

"You have got to be joking." he said.

"C'mon Roxy! Please? For me?" he said seeping in a little bit of sweetness to the words despite the begging.

"Let go." he frowned, if his pinned arms were free he'd've crossed his arms and glared at Axel. So he chose a tree instead to glare at. Poor unfortunate tree soul...

"Please Roxas?" Axel tried again.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Roxas replied apathetically.

" 'Cause you're desperately in love with me?" Axel smiled slightly.

"Try again dipstick." Roxas scowled looking in another direction. He was so not in love with this guy, he wasn't in love with anyone. That was the plain fact.

"Friends?" Axel tried again.

"..." Roxas finally bit his lip angrily and mumbled something intelligible.

"What was that? Didn't quite catch it." Axel asked again.

"Let go of me and I'll help you get some people for your damn team..." Roxas replied in a mutter.

"No need to be so sore still Roxy and thank you so much!" Axel grinned squeezing Roxas tighter before letting the blonde go after complaining about him cutting off his air supply.

"I still say you overreacted." It was true. Desptie making up with Axel, he was still sore on the matter.

"We'll put this behind us one of these days." Axel sighed, it was obvious he was sore about it as well. "But for now... truce?" he held out a hand with a smirk.

Roxas looked from the hand to Axel and back glaring at it like it was some sort of poisonous snake. For all he knew, it could be. He hesitated a moment before shaking it. "Fine, truce." Roxas said.

"And just for extra measure." Axel smirked and Roxas let go of the redhead's hand not wanting any part of the "extra measure", but the other's still held his and he was yanked forward. "A kiss to seal the deal." he said placing a small kiss on the blonde's lips.

A moment of surprise passed through Roxas before he shoved Axel off with an icy glare, he had half of his sense wanting to kick the redhead's brains out and leave. "What the hell Axel?!" he snarled. No sense going to jail over a little kiss.

"There, now its very official." replied the redhead obviously happy with himself. Roxas just glared and stomped off. "Love you too" Axel called with a quiet laugh to himself. Messing with Roxas was just too fun. How he'd missed him...

The next day came more quickly than expected for Roxas, especially when Kairi had literally raided his room with spillings of a movie or something to him emitting a very angry Roxas into the room. Which the ending result was both being kicked out of the room and the door locked.

"B-but Roxas!" Kairi complained on the other side. "I neeeeeeeed to spill to someone! And I know you NEVER watch musicals unless you're tied to a chair!"

"Wait until one in the afternoon! I'll be awake THEN." Scowled the blonde who'd returned to the safety of his bed throwing the covers over his head so that not even his spiky hair was showing. "And that was only one time! I don't want a repeat!"

"But its important! Christian and Satine are meant to be together!" she oozed from behind the door.

"Its early! LEAVE. ME. ALONE." he yelled before realizing she'd woken him up with their arguing after all.

"...you awake yet?" she added rather smugly knowing this.

"I hate you females..." he groaned as she burst open the door literally jumping onto the foot of his bed making it creak and moan with protest at the assault.

"You don't mean that Roxas." She said before jumping into her story, but to Roxas it seemed to only come out as random words. Some of which consisted of the words 'tango' 'Can Can' 'sooooooooo sad' 'that bastard Duke!' and 'almost sex'. "...wait what?" he thought, or thought he had realizing he'd said it aloud when Kairi responded.

"She thought he was that bastard Duke. Weren't you listening?" she tsked.

"No, I wasn't. Didn't see a reason to." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Although..." she laughed, "I find it amusing how the word sex got your attention. Thinking of someone?" The redheaded girl grinned.

"H-hell no!" Roxas snapped. He was definitely NOT thinking about Axel...he wasn't thinking about ANYONE. Kairi just laughed at his stuttering. Speaking of Axel an idea came to mind. "Hey Kai?" he asked.

When her laughter died down she looked over at Roxas. "Yeah?"

"I...made up with Axel." he mumbled quietly. Kairi blinked.

"Oh my god..." she said placing a hand over her mouth.

"Oh come on, its not that surpri-" he was cut off.

"YOU HAD A MAKE-OUT SESSION WITH AXEL?!" she gaped unbelievingly.

"W-what?! No!" Roxas stared at her like she was crazy before proceeding to shove her out of his room and lock the door this time. "That's it! Out of my room!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Kairi said as she was being shoved out of the room digging her heels into the carpet. "I thought wrong!"

Roxas pushed her a few more inches before frowning and stalking over to the bed sitting down. "Fine." he muttered before saying what he was going to before. "Okay, after making UP with Axel." he frowned before continuing. "The dickwad made some crazy deal with a loony Seifer kid 'round our age. Maybe a year older. Well he's gonna have a scrimmage with him and their teams on Halloween while everyone's at the dance."

"So what does this have to do with us?" she remarked dryly. What did she care about the Hollow Bastion kids?

"...and they're running short a few players so..." he hesitated before asking, "I was wondering if you'd like to help us out."

There was silence after the request and Roxas could've sworn a cold chill passed by through his room. "You agreed to this didn't you?" her tone was barren of emotions.

"Uh, yeah." Roxas replied thinking that this probably wasn't such a great idea after all and inwardly cringed thinking of what the red haired girl would do to him for asking such a question.

She thought for a moment before sighing. "All right."

"No no, I'm sorry. Don't kill meeee, what?" Roxas looked up expecting the worst.

"I said 'all right' dipstick." She snickered hitting him lightly on the head.

"...there's a catch isn't there?" Roxas said. Kairi along with Riku and the other members of the team HATED the Hollow Bastion kids.

"No, not really." Kairi replied before smirking, "Juuuuuust a large strawberry milkshake or two." She grinned triumphantly.

"Axel SO owes me for this..." he grumbled hanging his head and held out a hand.

"Deal." Kairi chimed with a grin shaking his hand. "Halloween it is!"

Roxas just muttered something intelligible under his breath at that.

One down, two to go. The blonde just hoped Axel could find the rest on his own...

**Author's Note:**

**I live. x3 Huzzah! Yus, a new chappie from me. Its a miracle. -praises the yaoi goddesses for the spark of inspiration- Halloween is also growing closer here in Minnesota and I still have to finish my costume... (hasn't even started it...) Damn I'm pathetic. DX Well, hopefully I gave you something nice for your day. :3 Luffles you all!**

**-Bread-chan/Kiesha**


End file.
